The Birchwood Twin(s) in The Wizard of Oz
by imaginarytoon1
Summary: For the first time, the Twins and the Toon Patrol star in their first musical: The Wizard of Oz. After learning about an upcoming future and getting transported to another world, Beatrice goes on an adventure to find her way back home and learn more about the future. *This is my first cross-over and this probably fits with the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays.
1. Trailer in Text

**Imaginarytoon1 (me, obviously) presents: TRAILER IN TEXT**

**(Use this link to follow along with the TRAILER IN TEXT:**

** watch?v=QQwCJJoeeHE)**

…

**imaginarytoon1 proudly presents…**

…

_**The Birchwood Twin(s) **_**in…**

…

_**THE WIZARD OF OZ**_

…

**Starring:**

**The Birchwood Twins….as themselves**

**The Birchwood Parents….as themselves**

**Jessica Rabbit…...as Glinda**

**Yen Sid…..as The Wizard**

**Toons of Toon Town….as The Munchkins/People of Oz**

**Judge Doom….as Wicked Witch of the West**

**Stupid and Psycho…as Two-Headed Scarecrow**

**Greasy…..as Tin Man**

**Smarty….as Cowardly Lion**

**And Baby Herman…..as Toto the Talking Dog**

**Guest Starring:**

**Grandpa 'Grandpappy' Fauntleroy Birchwood….as himself**

**Wickersham Brothers…..as The Flying Monkeys and Guards**

**The Grinch (small appearance)…as Wicked Witch of the East**

…**..**

**The Birchwood Twins come back to star in one of history's most beloved films: **_**The Wizard of Oz. **_**After getting carried away by a tornado, Beatrice finds herself in another world and tries to learn a lesson about being who she is. Along her journey, Beatrice makes new friends, comes across temptations and obstacles, and even makes herself as an unintentional enemy. Will Beatrice learn her lesson or will she be stuck in the depths of despair and sadness and never find her way back home?**

**Coming Soon To **

**THANKSGIVING HOLIDAY**

***Hope you liked my first 'TRAILER IN TEXT'. From now on, depending on you, I'll use 'TRAILER IN TEXT' when it comes to another story. Any suggestions or ideas can be written in the comments box or they can be sent to me by PM. **

**Thanks, y'all.**

**Oh, for those who haven't seen **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**, try and watch it before reading the story.**

**-imaginarytoon1**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Here it is! The chapter for **_**The Birchwood Twin(s): The Wizard of Oz. **_

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1**

**PS: If you haven't seen **_**The Wiz, **_**then try checking it out. It's pretty cool. I forgot to mention that in the Trailer In Text. And it's also going to be a combination of **_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Wizard Of Oz, **_**and **_**The Wiz **_**(I would've added **_**The Wiz **_**if only there wasn't that silly limit of having only TWO movies in a crossover.)**_**.**_**)**

**Greasy:**

"Greasy, that's the four-'hungareth' time that you've played Birchwood's memories!" Boss exclaimed as I watched the _muchacha's _first school performance in my office. "Well, only that one memory of seeing her perform

"_Lo sé, jefe_." I said. "_Pero viendo la Muchacha tocar el piano a la edad de seis años es una cosa muy agradable de ver_."

I said that watching the _muchacha _play the piano at the age of six is just a really nice thing to watch.

"And it's 'implausible'! There is no way that a 'goirl' can play the piano at the age of six!" Boss said.

"No, Boss, it's possible." Wheezy said. "Remember what the Los Angeles Chronicle said two years ago? There was a boy who played the saxophone at the age five."

Boss began to think over on what Wheezy just said and then, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. It's still 'implausible'." Boss said.

Then, I turned back to the _muchacha's _memory.

It goes like this:

The date, August 23rd, 2001, shows up on the middle of the screen and dissolves in to a cafeteria with a stage. Parents, a couple of teachers, and some kids are walking around the cafeteria. On the stage is a grand piano and a little girl with a red shirt and blue jeans walks on to the stage without anybody noticing her. The little girl cracks her knuckles, sits down on a chair, and looks at the crowd. As soon as the little girl began to play the piano, everyone stops what they're doing—

My office door slams open and Psycho and Stupid walk in with a nervous looks on their faces.

"Psycho, Stupid, what's going on here?" Boss asked.

"Yen Sid." Psycho replied. "Yen Sid is here."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Wheezy cried.

"Now, now, now, boys." Boss said, remaining calm. "Remember, Yen Sid is the head of us, Toons, and we must treat him with 'rechecked'. Take some time to settle down and then-"

"Duh, we have to see him right now!" Stupid exclaimed.

"All right, boys, 'glisten' up! Let's all take a deep breath and calm down!"

We all took a deep breath.

"Everybody calm?" Boss asked.

"Yes." Psycho, Wheezy, Stupid, and I replied.

"All right, let's go."

We walked out of my office with hesitation, despite of taking a deep breath. Right now, I'm wondering what Yen Sid would want to talk about. What Boss said was true. Since Yen Sid came to Toon Town, thanks to Mr. Disney, every Toon had to treat Yen Sid with respect. If a Toon wanted to learn some magic tricks or wanted some advice, they go to Yen Sid. Some Toons say that Yen Sid is very stern but very wise…almost like the _muchacha. _

In the waiting room of our headquarters, there stood a toon man with a long gray beard and a stern look.

We bowed in respect. Well, Wheezy had to put out his cigarettes first before bowing in respect.

"How can we help you, Master Yen Sid?" Boss asked.

There is a brief pause.

"I came here to ask you if you can attend this particular activity with me this evening." Yen Sid said to us as we looked at him in the eyes. He points to something behind us. "And bring those two amulets with you."

…

**Beatrice:**

"Ahhh, no." I said to Mom. "These are too much."

Three days after returning from the hospital and three hours after getting my school schedule, my suspicions of being near-sighted are confirmed. I needed glasses. What still makes me confused is that I passed the vision test when I got my driver's permit and slowly getting near-sighted as time passed (Even my doctors noticed my nearsightedness but I assured them that if I ate a diet of eating enough foods that can help my vision, then my eyesight would improve. Unfortunately, that didn't really work.). Right now, I'm in the mall where there's a store that sold glasses at exceptionally low prices.

After my eye doctor confirmed that I needed glasses, Mom went overboard. She wanted me to have glasses with thick pink frames and purple polka-dots. That's what I'm trying on right now.

"Well, Beatrice, those glasses are definitely you." Mom said.

"Mom, those are not my kind of glasses and you know that pink's not my color!" I said without trying to raise my voice.

Then, Mom grabbed the glasses and took them back to the shelf. She came back with glasses with big round frames.

"Try these on."

I took the glasses and slid them on. I looked at the small mirror on one of the shelves.

"I look like an owl, Mom." I whispered.

"What's wrong with those?" Mom whispered with a crossed look on her face.

"The frames are too big and if I wear these to school, the other students would be distracted by my glasses."

"Everything all right here?" One of the employees—Edit that…it's 'Ashton'—Ashton asked me and Mom.

"We're having trouble on finding the right glasses for her." Mom replied.

"Which pairs of glasses did you choose?"

I showed Ashton the first two pairs of glasses and after looking at them, Ashton studied my face. I hope that he's not treating me like I'm a part of a supermodel scavenger hunt.

"Are you a tomboy?" Ashton asked.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Do you play sports of any kind?"

"I play tennis every now and then."

Then, Ashton studies my face one last time and he snaps his fingers, as if he had an epiphany, or a sudden realization of great truth.

"I think I know what you need." Ashton said and then, he walked to a shelf.

He picks up a pair of glasses with a slightly curvy square frame and it was a light shade of copper in color.

"Put these on." Ashton said.

I put them on and I looked at the mirror.

"Oh, yes." Ashton said. "Those look really good."

"These definitely suit me." I said to Mom.

"Are you sure that you don't want the pink glasses?" Mom asked.

"I'm sure, Mom."

"If you say so." Mom said and rolled her eyes.

"Those glasses have the transition lenses, meaning that when they're under sunlight, the lenses turn in to shades. It may take a couple of minutes of adjusting to those glasses but after wearing for a couple of days, you'll be fully adjusted to them. Be sure that you don't use your T-shirt when the lenses get dirty. It makes the smudges and stains worse." Ashton explained.

"I'll remember and thanks for the glasses." I said.

While Mom paid for my glasses, I looked out the window and I saw…Angie Carstens walking by the Mexican restaurant (it was right across the glasses shop) with her little group of friends and guzzling down strawberry smoothies. I looked away. There's no way that she followed me after I left the school.

_That master-manipulating, boy-crazy, pink-loving, gum-chewing, Miss-All-That-And-A-Bag-Of-Chips, bad-mouthing, frog-hating queen bee! _I thought angrily. _If she bombards me with tropical fruit perfume and pink lipstick, then I'll sneak a stink bomb in her purse and put super-glue in her nail polish!_

"Beatrice, you can go ahead and have your fun. I already paid for your glasses. Come home no later than eight-thirty." Mom said.

"I'll see you in a little bit, Mom." I replied and turned to Ashton. "And thanks for helping."

"No problem at all. If you have any problems with your glasses, then just call us and we can figure something out." Ash said. "Have a nice day."

"You, too."

I walked out of the glasses shop and I covered my face with my left hand.

Despite of being at a twenty-persons length away, I can hear Angie's friends say certain things about me out loud. Probably loud enough for everyone in the mall to hear.

"Hey, Beatrice!" Angie called.

I ignored her and turned to the right corner.

Despite of the thoughts that I just thought of just a few seconds ago, I'm usually a peaceful person and most of the time, I keep my thoughts to myself. I can only do silly but violent things if they're really necessary. Although sneaking a stink bomb in Angie's purse sounds tempting, I know better than to do that. The only thing that I can do is trying to avoid any more interactions with Angie.

After passing a taco shop, I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket of my denim shorts. I took it out of my pocket and a text from Angie shows up on the screen.

"**Hideous + Dorky + Freak Show= you" **The text said.

I'm not going to let that stop me or put me down.

"_I'm criticized but all of your bullets ricochet…_

_ Shoot me down but I get up._

_ I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_

_ Fire away, fire away,_

_ Ricochet, you take your aim,_

_ Fire away, fire away._

_ Shoot me down but I won't fall!_

_ I AM TITAAAA-NI-UUUUM!"_

Yes, _Titanium _was playing in the mall and it's kind of setting the mood for my thoughts of fury.

Anyway, I put my cell phone back in to my pocket and I walked to the nearest exit. I didn't want to have anything to do with Angie or her friends. They gave me too much trouble in the past and my main goal for this school year is never pick fights with Angie Carstens.

As I walked out of the mall, I began to think about what happened before I got my glasses.

I was in the hospital and I was recovering from—Oh, wait, that's a little too far. I was at my school getting my schedule and I was just MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS. I wasn't planning on doing anything except get my schedule, look around the school, locate my classes that I'm planning to take in a week, and go home. But after I found out that I needed glasses, Angie walked by and asked me if I would like to talk to her. Since our big fight in kindergarten (Let's just call it 'The Noodle Incident', which is an event that is mentioned briefly but is either never revealed or will be talked about much later), I knew better than to do that. To avoid trouble, I decided to not talk to Angie. She got on my nerves by asking me if I was listening to her and when I was getting ready to walk down a long staircase, Angie pushed me down the stairs and I fell down. My schedule flew out of my hands and I slid down the stairs like I was penguin sliding on its belly.

After I made it to the bottom of the staircase, Angie shouted,

"Beatrice, you're so ugly that you make the train drive a dirt road!"

I was really tempted to say, "Do you have a license to be that ugly to me," but I still didn't want to say anything. After I got up, I felt something hit me and I saw that Angie threw a tomato at me after seeing a tomato bounce on the floor for a second.

"Nobody throws tomatoes anymore!" I shouted and I ran off with my schedule.

That was pretty much it.

As I opened the doors to my truck, my glasses did their job. I look like I'm wearing shades.

"Sweet!" I whispered.

I got in my truck and while getting out of the parking lot, I began to think about what happened after I left the hospital.

As soon as I got home and was about to play the piano, I found four fortune cookies. The four fortunes that sound like they'll become life's greatest philosophies. The first fortune said that I should never lose my loyalty, the second one said that I should relive past memories, the third one said that new adventures happen to people and their old friends, and the last fortune said that you'll NEVER know when love comes to you like a sickness.

After reading the fortunes and trying to ignore them, I began to think.

_Man. _I thought. _I wish that I had a giant book and it'll have the answers to every question in life. 'Like, when will Mom and I get along and an excellent mother-daughter relationship'…and…'will Greasy try to remember our promise about staying friends'? But of course, _I continued, _if I knew every answer in life, then I would already expect the things will happen in the next minute, day, week, month, or year…and life will not be like a daring adventure. You sometimes have to face the unexpected._

After thinking that and opening the fortune cookies, I remembered when I thought that I saw Greasy standing outside of my house and watching play the piano through my bedroom window.

"Greasy's just a figment of my imagination now. There's NO WAY that a fictional character can coexist in the world of reality." I whispered.

When night came, I became restless. Although Lexi already left my house a few days ago, I always checked the guest bedroom to see if the bed is unmade or if the window is found unlocked. So far, there were no suspicious signs of the Toon Patrol breaking in to my house. After checking the guest bedroom, I snuck in to the kitchen one night and took one of my mom's frying pans. I now sleep with a frying pan underneath my pillow.

Say that I'm paranoid. Go on. Go ahead and say it. I don't care. Just get it out of your system.

Mom didn't like the idea of me being so defensive. She got really mad at me after I nearly hit her on the back of her head with my frying pan. Dad, who is still uses his 'words and theories of the police', believes that I'm going through a phase when 'a victim who faced a traumatizing event and his/her mode of defense will fade away eventually'. Tommy is the only person who believes that the Toon Patrol attempted to make me sleepwalk to Toon Town. I'm glad that he sticks with me in times of trouble.

Well, now that I'm home, I'm just going to get my school clothes organized, re-organize my binder, review some German vocabulary (I took German in the tenth grade. I'm going to the eleventh grade and taking German again.), eat dinner, take a shower, read a book, and try to get enough sleep. For a tomboy, I think too much and I'm probably too organized.

So:

5:56:10 pm: Memorization of school schedule

First Period: Advanced English

Second Period: German II

Third Period: Pre-Chemistry (Mon., Wends., Fri.)/Chemistry (Tues., Thurs.)

Fourth Period: US History

Thirty-Minute Study Time

Lunch Period

Fifth Period: Advanced Algebra (Same as Third Period)/Math Models (Tues., and Thurs.)

Sixth Period: Physical Education (P.E.)

Final Period: Theater Arts

6:18:54 pm: German Review

_Machen_- to make

_Woher_- where

_Spielen_- to play

_Es klapperten die Klapperschlangen, bis ihre Klappern schlapper klangen_- The rattlesnakes rattled until their rattles ran down.

…and it kind of goes on a little bit.

6:57:12 pm: Dinner

I drove to a Chinese restaurant and ordered some shrimp-fried rice. The shrimp was delicious and the rice was good and sticky.

The fortune cookie that came with my meal said:

**"In everyone, there is a hidden kid." **

I'm not sure if that made any sense but I added that fortune to the other four fortunes that I found a few days ago.

8:10:57…make that '8:11:02'…pm: Reorganizing Binder

Yeah, my binder is really thick with old papers from the tenth grade. I nearly got a paper-cut after throwing away the thick pile of papers.

A scorpion was found in my binder and I have no idea on how it got inside and I squished it and sprayed it with rubbing alcohol.

I made a mental note:

Put a lavender-scented odor stick in my backpack. Research says that it's a good and natural scorpion repellant.

9:00:32 pm: Shower

Nothing that you need to know!

9:15:23 pm: Reading a book

From my book shelf, I grabbed John Steinbeck's _Of Mice and Men. _

Despite of reading it a lot as a kid (I read at a college-student reading level when I was only five years old), it didn't hurt to read the book again.

…and finally, 10:34:56 pm: Beddy-Bye Time.

I dress myself up in an over-sized white T-Shirt and black pajama pants.

I double-check on my window to see if it was locked.

…Yep, locked up real tight.

Then, I got my frying pan ready and as soon as my blanket covered three-quarters of my body and my head hit the pillow…

ZZZZZZZzzzzzzz…..

3:03 am…approximately:

*RING, RING*

"Huh?"

*RING, RING*

Picking up the sound of a chorus of ringing telephones, I woke up with a start. I looked around my room with caution.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

Then, my light in my closet switches on.

"*gasp*! The Toon Patrol!" I whispered.

I took my frying pan and I quietly leaped off of my bed. My legs were shaking and my heart was beating really fast. Carefully, I grabbed the doorknob and I took a deep breath.

I opened the door at a really fast pace and I got my frying pan ready. The bright light from my closet blinded and I use the frying pan as my face shield.

"COME FORWARD." A deep, bold voice said to me.

"Who, me?" I asked while putting the frying pan down.

"COME FORWARD."

Since my frying pan won't be any good at this time, I left it on my bedroom floor and walked in to my closet.

The door closed behind me when I was twenty feet away from it. I was walking in an open egg-shell white space and a cool wind was blowing.

After walking another ten feet, the light faded into a room that looked like the inside of a church. But as I took another careful observation, I realized that I was in a courtroom. The people in this room were…Toons…from my childhood videos that I used to watch as a kid. Bugs Bunny was there, so was Scooby-Doo, Fat Albert, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Daisy…almost every Toon that I knew as a child was in this room. I even saw Tommy sitting next to Panchito.

In the jury box, the members of jury were Mush Mouth, Bill, Dumb Donald, Weird Harold, Russell, and Rudy. At the defendants' table…there was…THE TOON PATROL. All members, except for Greasy and Psycho, gave me angry looks.

At the judge's bench, there was a toon man with a long mustache and a blue robe. I knew who he was. He's a sorcerer. I know because I saw him from _Fantasia_ but I don't know his name. Well, his name was NEVER mentioned in the movie.

I looked at the name plate on the rim of the judge's bench.

"YEN SID".

_HUH! _I thought. _That's 'Disney' backwards!_

"State your name." Yen Sid said.

"Uh…my full name? Beatrice Elaine Birchwood…s-sir." I replied nervously.

"Have a seat in the witness stand."

I walked to the witness stand with nervousness and I sat down.

"Am I trouble, s-s-sir?" I asked Yen Sid.

"No." Yen Sid replied. "I just want to ask you some questions."

Smarty gave me an angry look; as if he was going to say 'Don't you dare answer any questions'.

"You may proceed with the questions, sir." I said to Yen Sid.

_Whatever the questions are, I'll be one-hundred percent honest and truthful._ I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**(Shout-out to graywolf77: Thanks for PM'ing me your idea about Toons becoming a Toon Council. Your idea inspired me to write a court-room scene for Beatrice. Thanks, again! ;-)**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

"How are you feeling right now, Beatrice?" Yen Sid asked me.

_That's kind of an unusual thing to ask in a trial. _I thought. _I mean, I watched many trials on television and I can't even remember if the judge asked anyone 'How are y'all tonight'._

"I feel fine, I guess, sir." I replied.

"Are you nervous?" Yen Sid asked.

"I never been to court, sir, and I'm not sure if I'm saying the right thing."

"Don't worry, you're doing all right."

Then, Yen Sid cleared his throat. I can tell that things are about to get serious.

"After your sleepwalking incident occurred a few days ago, I didn't know about it until I saw these two amulets…" Yen Sid picks up two amulets with rubies in the middle of them. "…giving off a glare on one of the desks of one of the Toon Patrol members. Do you still remember anything about having amulets in your dream?"

"Although I never actually saw those amulets in person, I know that they were used to make any person, who holds one of the amulets, go inside a dreamer's head, control their dreams, and interact with the dreamer while they're dreaming." I replied.

Then, almost everyone either started to whisper to each other or did their own thing. Panchito was whispering to Tommy (I'm not talking about the little bald-headed baby from _Rugrats_, I'm talking about my brother), Scooby-Doo covered his mouth with shock, and various Toon villains, like Ursula the Sea Witch, Captain Hook, and Ratigan, were exchanging evil glances and chuckling with their mouths closed. Smarty, Wheezy, and Stupid were narrowing their eyes at me and Smarty shook his head (Wheezy inhaled on a single cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke and it took the shape of cross-bones and a skull with angry, hollow eyes.). The jury was whispering some things, too. I didn't make anything out but I know that a lot of Toons are not really in their states of calmness. The word that goes along with the last part of the last sentence is TENSION.

Yen Sid bangs his gavel on the sounding block and immediately, everyone in the courts looks at him.

"Did I say something wrong, sir?" I asked nervously.

"No, Beatrice. What you just said is very unusual. Usually, a toon sorcerer, like me, a witch, or a gypsy would know how those amulets work. There hasn't been a single human being recorded for knowing the power of those amulets." Yen Sid said.

"So that makes me the first?"

"Yes."

Then, Wheezy shouted,

"How did you know about the power of those amulets?"

"Yeah!" Smarty and Stupid exclaimed in unison.

_A little voice in my head is telling me to not say anything. _I thought. _But what good would not saying anything bring?_

I replied,

"In the dream, I eavesdropped on you and the other weasels. While you and the others were looking for me on the rocky hillside, I disguised myself as a rock and eavesdropped on you. I heard many things. How you were planning to make me sleepwalk to Toon Town, bring my brother, Tommy, in to Toon Town later, and then, you would torture me and Tommy. You wanted to torture us because you had to go to jail and go through a lot. You wanted me and Tommy to experience YOUR pain that you had to face."

Every Toon, even Yen Sid and Tommy, gasped in shock. Toons, who were blowing bubbles with their bubble gum, had their bubbles popped on to their faces.

Then, Yen Sid turned to the Toon Patrol.

"Is that true?" He asked.

Greasy stood up from his seat and said,

"Yes, Your Honor, it's all true."

The jury shook their heads at the Toon Patrol, as if they were going to say: "That is so messed up."

"And it is also evident that while you were in Beatrice's mind, you happened to make copies of her memories. There is are rules about going inside a dreamer's mind and one of them is never copy their memories for personal reasons." Yen Sid said to Greasy.

"That's a rule?" Greasy asked, being completely off-guard. "I seriously did not know that."

"There are some memories that aren't meant to be shared or viewed." I said.

Some of the Toons nodded their heads in agreement.

"And Smarty, you and the other members of your patrol have broken a rule that was written in _The Book Of Toon Rules._" Yen Sid said to Smarty and with a wave of his hand, a thick book magically appeared on the rim of the judge's bench. Yen Sid opens the book and reads, "'Toons are created for entertainment purposes and they mustn't hurt humans. They are meant to turn a frown upside down'."

_Wow! _I thought. _Even Toons have their own laws._

"Smarty, I am very ashamed of how and your patrol members have been treating Beatrice. You should know better than to think about torturing her and her brother." Yen Sid said and closed the book.

"Well, Birchwood dipped Doom." Smarty said.

Every Toon gasped in shock. Even Tommy was shocked to hear what Smarty said.

Yen Sid looked at me with a stern look on his face.

"Is that true, Beatrice?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, sir." I replied. "But I had to dip Doom for a few reasons."

"And what are those reasons?"

"Doom stole a whole bunch simolians and killed Eddie's brother. He even attempted to kill Eddie and dip many innocent Toons. I had to dip Doom because he was going to create a Toon Holocaust and I had to stop him from killing Toons."

Yen Sid gave me a look of awe.

"Doom wouldn't dip us, Birchwood. He's our boss." Smarty said.

"Have you ever looked in one of Doom's journals that said that he was planning to dip you and the other Toon Patrol members? Was there ever a time when you accidently caught Doom say something about getting rid of you once he gets bored of you?" I asked.

Smarty began to think it over and after a long pause, he said,

"Not that I 'procall' and if Doom ever dipped us, the Toon Patrol, we're still going to be 'repembered', even if we died."

I stood up in my chair in anger. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces.

"Is that you want to be remembered, Smarty? HUH?" I asked. "The way I see it is MESSED UP! If Doom dipped you and the other members of the Toon Patrol, people will remember you as weasels who worked with a sadistic, power-crazy, murderous mad-man and wiped out the places of Toon Town and many innocent Toons. That's how I would remember you."

"And Doom even gave us a lot of money after we worked with him. He even offered a reward if we helped him complete his plans on constructing a freeway." Wheezy said.

"And you accepted the reward…just because you wanted to save your skins?" I asked Wheezy.

"Yes, we accepted the offer because of that…and we needed that money anyway."

"Well, I got news for YOU, to ALL OF YOU MEMBERS OF THE TOON PATROL, money isn't a life-saver and it doesn't fix everything! Can a roll of quarters and two nickels fix a person's broken heart? No! Can a dollar bill perform CPR? No! Money isn't a life-saver or friend. Even if you accepted the reward, Doom was still going to dip you! You're lucky that Tommy and I saved your lives and prevented your deaths in the Dip from coming! You should be thankful for that!"

Almost everyone in the courtroom applauded in appreciation. Smarty, Wheezy, Stupid, and some of the various villains were one of the only ones who didn't clap for me.

"Well done, Beatrice." Yen Sid said. "I should even thank your brother, too."

"I appreciate your thanks, sir." I replied. "But I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"Is there really a world where Toons exist and they can choose to teleport themselves into the real world?"

Immediately, everyone in the court ceased.

"Yes, there is a world where Toons exist and they can teleport themselves to the real world and back. What made you ask that question?" Yen Sid asked.

"I've been asking myself that question since Greasy sent me a letter a few weeks ago. That was after I accidentally drove myself and Tommy to Los Angeles and Toon Town. After discovering that, I wondered if there was another world where Toons exist or not."

"Greasy sent you a letter?" Wheezy asked.

"Uh, yeah. He did." I replied.

"What did the letter say?" Smarty asked.

"I told the _muchacha _that I was going to change after leaving jail. I wanted to be a better weasel than I was before." Greasy said.

Yen Sid looked at me with amazement.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"No, Beatrice. It seems that you did something that I've never heard in my life. You changed Greasy. I'm really impressed that you changed him. Now, your deed just gave me an idea."

_Whoa, wait. What's the idea?_ I thought.

"Toons of the court, raise your hands if you believe that villains can be reformed." Yen Sid said.

At least three Toons, Psycho, Mickey, and Greasy raised their hands. Tommy and I raised our hands, too.

"Raise your hands if you believe that villains can't be reformed." Yen Sid said.

The other members of the court raised their hands.

"Now the reason why I asked you that was because one of the members of the Toon Patrol decided to change himself after going to jail. I, now, see Beatrice as a person who can help the Toon Patrol atone their wrongdoings. After hearing Beatrice's lecture about people remembering others after they die and money not being your best friend, I was really surprised to hear her speak her words of wisdom. One weasel changed himself already and let's see how Beatrice can help with the other members of the Toon Patrol. Raise your hands if you think that Beatrice can help the Toon Patrol." Yen Sid said to us.

All Toons, except for Wheezy, Smarty, and Stupid, raised their hands. Tommy raised his hand with the others.

"Raise your hands if you think that Beatrice CAN'T help the Toon Patrol." Yen Sid said.

I raised my hand with Wheezy, Smarty, and Stupid. I don't have the confidence to help the members of the Toon Patrol.

"Beatrice, why did you raise your hand?" Yen Sid asked.

"I don't have the confidence to help the Toon Patrol. I mean, sure, Greasy did change but if I try to help the other members, things would not work out." I replied. "I didn't know that you were going to come up with something like that and you expect to have a straightforward answer from me. I need some time to think this over."

"Take your time, Beatrice. Take your time." Yen Sid said.

As soon as Yen Sid smacked his gavel on the sounding block, a white light exploded in between the block and the gavel. Then, the whole courtroom disappeared into the white light and I felt like I was blown away by the force of an exploding bomb.

I woke up with a start and I panted in surprise and terror, like I had a nightmare.

_What a strange dream. _I thought and pulled my bed covers over my head.

Then, I heard someone tapping on my window.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**(Hey, y'all! **

**If you never heard of this song, **_**Stand By Me, **_**then try looking it up on YouTube. There are two versions of the song. The original is by Ben E. King and the other version is when Timon is singing it while he walks around with Pumbaa. **

_**Stand By Me **_**is going to be used in this story and this chapter is—Oh, I don't want to spoil it! You have to read this chapter if you want to find out what it's going to be like. ;-)**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Greasy:**

I was standing outside of the _muchacha's _house with a guitar in my hand. While I was tuning my guitar, Psycho was giggling and Stupid…wasn't doing anything except looking at Psycho with a blank look on his face.

"Duh, what do we have to do again, Greasy?" Stupid asked.

I face-palmed myself and groaned.

"I'm going to tell you one last time and I want you to _preste atención!_ While we were exploring the _muchacha's _mind a few days ago, I found this song and I want to sing it to her…you know, I kind of want her to like me even more." I explained.

"How do you know that a song is going to work, Greasy?" Psycho asked.

"If Romeo can persuade Juliet to be his lover, then I bet a song can work with the _muchacha. _Besides, she plays the piano and has a pretty good taste in music." I replied. "Now, you two know what to do. Psycho, you start the song with the bass and Stupid, you hum along. You two ready?"

"Uh, yeah." Stupid replied.

"Time to wake Pretty Girly!" Psycho giggled.

I pulled out a glass of water and a wooden stool out of thin air (Toon tricks and gags never die) and I set them aside on my left. I, then, walked to the window and I tapped on it a couple of times.

…..

**Beatrice:**

My heart started to beat at a quick pace, like it usually does whenever I get scared of something. It started to beat so fast that I felt like I couldn't breathe. But I knew that I can't be scared for long.

_I'm going to talk some sense into Smarty! _I thought as I took my frying pan out from underneath my pillow. _I'm trying to relax after my sleep-walking event and I don't want to have anything to do with Smarty or his plan on trying to torture me and Tommy!_

I took a deep breath, put my glasses on, and I slowly walked to my bedroom window. After walking a few steps, I ran to my left side of the wall and pressed my back against it. I was breathing hard.

After a few seconds of re-collecting myself, I slowly peeked behind the curtain and looked through my window, not fully exposing my head or face.

At first, I didn't see anyone. Then, all of the sudden, a familiar Toon face with swirling eyes popped out of nowhere and I jumped back in fear, closing the curtain in the process.

_PSYCHO?! _I thought.

"Psycho, _volver a donde estabas parado y no te muevas!"_ I heard Greasy say to Psycho.

_What the heck are those weasels doing? _I thought.

"_Hola_, _muchacha. _Did you miss me?" Greasy asked.

I wasn't sure if I had to answer that.

"I missed you a lot. I was thinking about you a lot for the past few days and I wasn't sure if you were still recovering from your sleep-walking experience." Greasy said.

"I'm still recovering from my sleep-walking experience." I replied.

"That's good. I just came to your house and I wanted to see if you were doing all right. I even wanted to share this song with you and I think you know this one. I'll begin playing, if you don't mind."

Then, I heard a repetitive 'Dum-dum-dum dum' humming along with a humming instrument, probably a bass. I'm guessing Greasy brought along Stupid. After the humming continued for another ten seconds, I heard Greasy strum a guitar and he began to sing.

"_When the night…has come…" _Greasy sang.

_Oh, no! It's one of my least favorite songs! _I thought. _Geez, why did Greasy have to pick this song?!_

"_…And the moon…is the only light we'll see…_

_ No, I won't…be afraid._

_ No, I won't…be afraid…_

_ Just as long…as you stand…stand by me._

_ So, darlin', darlin', stand…by me._

_ Ohhhh, stand…by me._

_ Oh, stand…stand by me…"_

As Greasy pauses during an interlude, I rubbed my eyes, took off my glasses, and put them on my desk before going back under the covers of my bed. This really isn't a good time for someone to come to my room and sing an annoying song around three o'clock—No, wait, it's three-thirty—in the morning. I mean, c'mon! I need my sleep. If I don't get enough sleep, you probably don't want to be around me in the morning because I can get awfully crabby.

"_If the sky…that we look upon…" _Greasy sang while Stupid (I'm not sure) was singing 'Oooooh' and I covered my head with my pillow.

_ "Should tumble and fall…_

_ Or the mountains…should crumble…_

_ To the sea._

_ I won't cry…"_

"You won't cry?" I heard Psycho say to Greasy.

"_NO!" _Greasy sang.

"_I won't…shed a tear…"_

"Won't shed a tear?" Stupid (AH-HA!) asked.

"…_Just as long…as you stand…stand by me._

_ So, darlin', darlin', stand…by me…"_

I heard my bedroom door open and Tommy walked in. He was rubbing his eyes and looks like he hasn't slept for weeks.

"Tommy, is everything all right?" I asked.

"I just dreamt a bizarre dream." He replied, sleepily. "I dreamt that Yen Sid was running a trial and we were a part of it."

I sat up in shock.

"You, too?!" I exclaimed but not loud enough to wake Mom and Dad.

"What do you mean by that, Beatrice?" Tommy asked.

"I dreamt that I was in a trial and you and the Toon Patrol were there. And there was this…sorcerer or wizard…who wanted me to make the Toon Patrol change themselves."

"That was also a part of my dream!"

"_…and darlin', darlin', stand…by me…" _Greasy sang.

"What is going on?" Tommy asked.

"You hear that, too?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. What is going on? I'm hearing someone singing outside of your bedroom and I shared the same dream with you! What's next? And who's singing?"

"It's Greasy. Somehow, he managed to come to our world with Psycho and Stupid. I don't think that Greasy will stop singing. Even if I tell him to stop, he's still going to sing."

Tommy yawned.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked.

"Yes but don't punch him or anything because things won't work out after that." I replied.

Tommy leaves the room and I heard him open the front door. Almost immediately after that, Greasy stops singing, Stupid stops humming along with the bass, and the bass is no longer being played…possibly by Psycho.

"Hey, _chaval. _How are you doing?" I heard Greasy say to Tommy.

"I'm tired but fine." Tommy replied.

"Why did you come out here? Is _muchacha_ okay?"

"Beatrice is all right but she's really tired right now. She told me to tell you that you need to stop playing the music because it's way too early and she needs to sleep."

"Oh, okay. Well, tell her that I'm sorry for waking her up and I'll see her some other time…when she's not so tired."

"Good night, Pretty Girly." Psycho said to me, even though I'm .

"_Tener una buena noche, chaval." _Greasy said to Tommy.

"_Tú también_, Greasy." Tommy replied.

"_Buenas noches_, _muchacha._" Greasy said to me.

"He's saying 'Good night', Beatrice." Tommy said.

I sighed.

"Good night, Greasy." I said, sleepily.

Then, I heard Tommy come in to the house and he walked into my room.

"Now that everything's settled, let's go to sleep." He said and walked out of my room. "We kind of have a long day tomorrow."

"Good idea." I said.

It is now three-forty-five in the morning.

…..

**Tommy:**

When morning came, I almost forgot about what happened last night. It wasn't until my feet touched the carpet of my bedroom floor when I began to remember last night's events.

_I was in a courtroom with Beatrice and many Toons from movies that I used to watch as a kid. _I thought. _The Toon Patrol was there, too. Not all of the weasels looked very happy._

Then after walking off my bed and getting ready to walk out of my room, I stepped on something and it sounded like someone crumbling up a bag of potato chips. I looked down and I saw…a fortune cookie?

I picked up the cookie and looked at the plastic wrap.

_**The Joy Of Memories and Messages**_ was what the label said.

I tore open the wrapper and broke the cookie in half. I pulled out a little slip of paper.

**"There is a great destiny waiting for you in your future."**

Uh, what destiny? I don't know if there's a destiny for me.

Surprised and stunned, I walked out of my room and quietly knocked on Beatrice's bedroom door.

"Come in." Beatrice said.

"Beatrice, did you leave any fortune cookies in my room?" I asked.

"No, why?"

I showed her the fortune.

After looking at the fortune for a few seconds, Beatrice gasped.

"Don't tell me that you're getting fortunes, too!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I got fortunes too! They're all about loyalty, memories, love, and bringing back old friends. What does your fortune say?"

"It said something about a destiny, a great one, is store for the future."

"What's next after that? A magic lamp dropping out of the sky?"

Then, something…dropped out of the sky and it hit me on the head.

"What just hit me?" I asked and rubbed my head.

"It's…oh my goodness…it's a magic lamp." Beatrice said. "It looks like that lamp from _Aladdin."_

"Let me see."

Beatrice gave me the lamp and I carefully began to observe it.

"Yep, this is definitely the lamp from _Aladdin." _I said.

"I know that it's an object in a fictional movie but…if one of us rubbed the lamp, will it release a genie or something?"

"I don't know but I'm going to give it a shot. But since the both of us found the lamp, let's each rub the lamp with our own hands and watch it."

Then, I placed the lamp on Beatrice's desk. We sat down and looked at each other.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready when you are." Beatrice replied.

Then, we rubbed the sides of the lamp for a few seconds and waited.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Life good?**

**Yes? No? "Ehh"? **

**Well, whatever your answer is, then I quote from Eleanor Roosevelt:**

"**With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts."**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1**

_**A man may die,**_

_** Nations may rise or fall,**_

_** But an idea lives on.**_

__**-John F. Kennedy (November 22, 2013: 50****th**** Anniversary of JFK's assassination)**

_**Destiny is not a matter of chance;**_

_**But a matter of choice.**_

_**It is not a thing to be waited for, **_

_**It is a thing to be achieved.**_

__**-William Jennings Bryan**

**Beatrice:**

After Tommy and I rubbed the lamp, we waited for the genie to come out. A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Is something supposed to happen?" I asked.

As if on cue, the lamp began to shake. It was shaking like there was an earthquake going on and it was shaking so hard that the lid slipped off the top and fell on my desk.

Then, the shaking stopped.

"That was it?" Tommy asked.

All of the sudden, something is shot out of the lamp and landed on my bed. It was another fortune cookie. Seriously, if I see another fortune cookie, I am going—

Then, three more fortune cookies flew out of the lamp and they landed on my bed. I hope that today WON'T be the day when more unexplainable things begin to happen or when more things fall from the sky.

"What is going on here?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know but this is really bizarre." I replied.

"What's bizarre?" A voice asked and I jumped in surprise.

Mom was standing in the middle of the doorway of my room with her hair sticking up in all directions and while chewing on Dubble Bubble gum (I can tell by the smell.).

Knowing that Mom won't take the fortune cookies and the lamp too seriously, I said,

"It's bizarre that…um…I have to put 'wear glasses' on my daily routine. You know, I never wore glasses until yesterday and it's bizarre because glasses weren't a part of my life for seventeen years. So…yeah."

Mom…filed her nails (she was wearing a robe and in one of her pockets, she has a giant box of bubble gum and a nail file) and blew a huge bubble. It popped and gum was sticking on to her chapped lips.

"Where did you get those fortune cookies?" She asked.

"Uh, uh, uh…" I began to say.

"Never mind and you're smart enough to know that you can't eat fortune cookies for breakfast."

_Hey, I'm not stupid! _I thought.

"And Beatrice, get ready and organized for school after breakfast." Mom said.

"Mom, I already did that yesterday. I'm ready to go."

"All right, then. I'll be out all day and I won't be back until a little after eleven."

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked when Mom was about to leave.

She gave him a look of irritation and said, "Out of town."

Then, Mom left the room.

"Do you think that Mom would've believed us if we told her about fortune cookies flying out of a magic lamp?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think so. She certainly won't believe that we have the lamp from _Aladdin._" I replied.

"Yeah, that's true."

"But what are we waiting for right now? Let's see what the fortune cookies have to say."

"You open two and I'll open two."

Tommy and I grabbed the fortune cookies and opened them. From my first cookie, my fortune said:

**"Decisions lead you to inevitable consequences or rewards."**

My second fortune said:

**"Cooperation and friendships stop evil."**

"What do your fortunes say, Tommy?" I asked.

"'Face your consequences' and 'The heart and the brain are your weapons in life'." He replied. "The first one sounds kind of cliché."

"I know, right?"

"What did your fortunes say?"

"'Decisions lead you to inevitable consequences or rewards' and 'Cooperation and friendships stop evil'. These are something that you don't hear every day."

Tommy turns to my piano and picks up the other fortunes. He reads every one of them with worry.

"'Don't omit your loyalty. That's how leaders and heroes are born'; 'Love is like a disease. You never know when you'll catch it', 'Exhume lost or forgotten memories. Relive them,' 'Getting together with old friends brings new adventures,' and my fortune that I found this morning said, 'There is a great destiny for you in the future'. Do you think that all of these fortunes are connected to our dream from last night?"

Then, the lamp leaps off the desk and begins to float in mid-air. Smoke begins to slither out of the spout and the lamp begins to twitch. Not only smoke as coming out but fireworks were shooting out of the spout.

I jumped and grabbed the lamp to keep it from bumping into the walls and I heard the sound of thunder.

"What's going on?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I replied.

Then, a thick, foggy, blue cloud slithered out of the spout and I heard someone scream. I realized that it was Genie. The cloud slowly began to disappear and I looked up as I heard Genie exclaim,

"OY! NINETEEN YEEEEEEARS would give you such a KRICK IN THE NECK!"

Genie was so big that he filled almost the room and he yelled so loud that he can make a pack of wolves run away without hesitation.

"Can you two hold on for just a second?" Genie asked as he pushed us away from him with his big hand.

As Genie was exclaiming 'WHOOOOOA-OH-OH', he takes his head off of his body and spins it around. After that, he puts his head back on his body and then, with a big smile on his face, he looked at me and Tommy.

"You must be the Birchwood twins." Genie said.

"Yes, sir. I'm Beatrice Birchwood and this is my brother, Thomas but everybody calls him 'Tommy'." I said.

"I do have one question for you, Genie." Tommy said as we sat down on my bed. "Beatrice and I rubbed the lamp together but you didn't come out. Why did you come out of the lamp a little bit later?"

"I was a little confused." Genie replied. "I know that when a person rubs the lamp, I immediately come right out. I guess I thought that I was placed in a bag full of stuff because you and Beatrice were rubbing the lamp at the same time."

"Okay, now that makes sense."

"But what about the four fortune cookies that you shot out of the lamp? What are those for?" I asked.

"Those were from Yen Sid. He wanted me to give them to you." Genie said. "Did you read the fortunes yet?"

"Yes, sir, along with the other five fortune cookies that were given to us. But Tommy and I don't know why we are receiving these fortune cookies and we also don't know if they make a connection to the dream that we shared last night."

"What dream?"

"Tommy and I were in a court room and there was a trial going on. Tommy was watching and I had to play the part of being a witness and a victim. The whole trial was about the Toon Patrol planning to make me and Tommy sleepwalk to Toon Town and torture us. I'm not sure if the Toon Patrol will go back to jail or pay a fine because I woke up before I knew the answer but right now, I'm scared that they'll try to invade my mind again."

"Now that you've mentioned it, Beatrice," Genie began, "I also came to tell you that Yen Sid has granted you and Tommy an amazing gift that very few people can get. You and Tommy have the ability to see, hear, and talk to Toons while wander around your lives and surroundings but no one else can see, hear, or talk to them. Yen Sid gave you that gift because he knows that something is about to go wrong and he doesn't want you to get hurt by anything."

"What's about to go wrong? What's going to happen?" Tommy asked.

"Most of the other Toons, including I, don't know what's going to happen but it's really bad. Yen Sid also granted me to be your protector or helper during times of trouble. I can even grant you two three wishes." Genie said to us.

"Three wishes for each of us?" I asked.

"Yes but I have these rules that you must follow."

_I knew there was a catch. _I thought.

Genie shrinks down to my height and he sits down on my right side of the bed.

"RULE NUMBER ONE!" Genie exclaimed. "I cannot kill anybody." He uses the throat slash hand gesture and comically, Genie's head is sliced off and in a raspy voice, he says, "So don't ask." Then, Genie puts his head back and exclaimed, "RULE NUMBER TWO!" He flutters his eyelashes. "I cannot make anybody fall in love with anybody else." His head transforms into a woman's lipstick-covered lips and kisses Tommy. "You little punim there." Genie pinches my cheeks and he falls back on my bed and closes his eyes. "RULE NUMBER THREE!" As he continues to talk, Genie transforms into a hideous, green, slimy zombie and talks in an igor-ish (I don't know how to describe it) voice. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a PRETTY PICTURE. I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!"

"And if either Tommy, I, or both of us are on our third wish, we can't wish for more wishes. Is that right?" I asked.

Genie reverts back to his normal state and looks at me with a big smile.

"Yes, that's right." He replied. For a second, he pauses with his big smile but his jaw dropped to my floor. "Wait, how did you know about the wishing for more wishes rule?"  
"Beatrice reads and watches too much and she knows a lot." Tommy said.

Then, Genie shrugged his shoulders and says, "It's been a pleasure, you two. I would like to stay a little longer but I have a lot of things to do right now. Just say the word and I'll be coming for you."

"Thanks for the advice and for the answers on the fortune cookies, Genie." Tommy said.

Then, Genie does a salute signal to me and Tommy and disappears into the lamp. For a good reason, I opened one of my desk drawers and I put the lamp inside of it. The last things that Tommy and I need are pickpockets or a guy who visits the pawnshop often just to get the money.

"So what should we do now?" Tommy asked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**I just want you to know that this will be Greasy's chapter.**

**Thanksgiving is coming up and I can hardly wait to spend some time out of school! **

**There will also be some time for me to write more chapters of this story.**

**Well…enjoy the story!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Greasy:**

Boss, Stupid, Psycho, Wheezy, Flasher, Slimy, Sleazy, and I walked down Elias Boulevard, one of the streets of Toon Town, with dog tags around our necks. On each of our tags, there were stars with X's on them, letting other people know that we can't use any object or read any book that involves magic. Yen Sid added another dog tag around my neck; the second dog tag had outlines of human's brain. That shows people that I illegally copied a couple of the _muchacha's _memories. Despite of the dog tags, we're allowed to cross over to the _muchacha's _world with Yen Sid's permission.

"Birchwood's really going to get it!" Boss growled.

"What did she do this time, Boss?" I groaned.

"She got us in 'rubble' because she told Yen Sid everything about what we did in her 'rind'! The next time I see Birchwood, I will 'swish' her like a bug!"

"Smarty, if you did that, you're breaking one of the laws of Toons and Toon Town." Sleazy said. "The law is that Toons were drawn to ENTERTAIN humans, not torture them! Heck, you're the leader of the Toon Patrol and you're not doing a good job on following the laws."

"Yeah, Boss." I said. "You even broke one of the rules of Toon Magic."

"And which rules are they?" Boss asked.

"It's 'never use magic for selfish or evil purposes' and 'never accept magic spells from users of black magic'." Wheezy said and lit two cigarettes.

"I didn't want to join you and the others when you wanted to make the _muchacha _and her brother to sleepwalk to our headquarters and torture them." I said.

That was the truth.

"Why did you join, Greasy?" Boss asked.

"It didn't feel right to not be a part of whatever you do and I don't like to miss out on anything." I replied.

That was partially true. The real idea was that I didn't want Boss to hurt the _muchacha. _I don't think that she did anything wrong to make Boss irritated. I know that she's not a bad person just by looking at her eyes. Whenever I look at the _muchacha's _beautiful blue eyes, all I can is innocence and curiosity.

"And Boss, I don't want you to hurt the _muchacha. _Even though that you don't get along with her. She's still a good girl." I said. "And I want you to be thankful for what's going on right now. The _muchacha _saved our lives from the stinking barrels full of Dip and we should thank her for that. She's also right that if we died, other Toons and people will only remember us as evil weasels who worked with an evil, murderous, power-hungry Toon who disguised himself as a human. I don't want to be remembered that way and I want to be remembered as something else."

"I have to agree with Greasy on this one." Flasher said. "The next time you see Birchwood, you have to thank her for saving our lives."

"Psycho, Sleazy, Slimy, and I are with you on this, Greasy." Wheezy said and lit another cigarette. "We want to be remembered as something else, too."

Boss sighed.

"Well, Stupid, it looks it's just you and me who aren't going to agree with Greasy and the others."

"Duh, sorry, Boss. I'm also with Greasy." Stupid said, surprising me.

Boss looked at Stupid and then, he looked at us with shock, anger, and surprise. He began to say something but he couldn't. He began to stutter and speak in _farfullado_. Finally, Boss threw his hat down and walked to a nearby bench. He takes his dog tag off and throws it down. The dog tag disappeared as it hit the sidewalk and it magically reappeared around Boss's neck. It was one of the spells from Yen Sid. If any of us try to not wear the tags or take them off, then the tags will reappear back around our necks.

Anyway, I sat down next to Boss. I really need to talk some sense in to him.

"Boss, remember what happened on 1939, the time when Psycho and I joined the Toon Patrol?" I asked.

He just stares at the ground with an irritated look on his face. I can tell that Boss doesn't want to hear anything on remembering things. Despite of that, I continue.

"What would've happened if Psycho and I didn't stop Victor Bascomb? He would've erased (Erasers are really deadly to Toons but not as deadly as the Dip) you, Stupid, and Wheezy. Then, what've happened after that? The Toon Patrol wouldn't exist." I said. "Now, let's go back to the challenge…when the _muchacha _gave us a huge lecture. She reveals that she really cares about us, Toons, especially us. What would've happened if Doom dipped us? It's just as the _muchacha _said. We would all be remembered as weasels, who assisted a madman who wanted to kill other Toons. So I suggest that you think about what the _muchacha _and I told you and I'll leave you to decide if you're going to thank the _muchacha _for saving our lives."

Boss looks at a building that was right across the street from where we are and then, he looks at me. I handed him his hat and after taking it out of my hand, Boss begins to rub off any bits of dust or debris that got themselves stuck on the hat's fibers.

"Now that you mentioned about what happened on 1939, I have no other 'joyce' and I'm going have to agree with you, Greasy. Let's go to Birchwood's world and I'll tell her that I'm 'stankful' for us still being alive and safe from the Dip. I'll even 'apogolize' to her." Boss said.

"Now you're talking!" I exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go talk to Birchwood."

Immediately, we took off running to the darkest part of the Toon Town City Park. Since the teleportation spell only works at night, we kind of cheat a little bit. If Boss and the others, including I, want to teleport to the _muchacha's _world in broad daylight, we would have to go to the darkest part of the park and stand underneath a tree to start up the spell.

As soon as we made it to the tree, Boss pressed his palm against it and he quietly began to recite the teleportation spell as we put our hands on his shoulders. After reciting the spell, a bright white light explodes and we drift in a space with multiple colors and odd shapes floating around.

And before we knew it, we found ourselves in another park, still in broad daylight, and there were very few people walking around. A couple of ladies were walking with dogs and little children played, giggled, laughed, and screamed as they ran around the playground.

Then, I spotted the _muchacha _and I noticed that she was wearing glasses and was holding a sheet of paper in one hand.

After she looked at the paper, her brother says to her,

"The timer begins…now."

Immediately, _muchacha _begins to recite something that she just looked at on the paper.

"FOUR SCORE AND SEVEN YEARS AGO…" She said.

She was reciting the Gettysburg Address!

The other members of the Toon Patrol and I watch the _muchacha _recite the whole speech. After every sentence, her confidence was growing and she acted like she was actually presenting the Gettysburg Address to a crowd of people (that's not there.).

As soon as the _muchacha _stopped reciting the speech, her brother stopped his timer, which was his watch on his wrist, and said,

"One minute and thirty seconds. Your best time, Beatrice."

"_¡Así se hace!" _I exclaimed and clapped.

Abruptly, the _muchacha_ turned her head to my direction.

"GREASY?!" She exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**(Hey, y'all…**

**All I have to say is:**

"**Happy Early Thanksgiving!" **

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**Keep calm and read and drink a Dr. Pepper! XD**

**-imaginarytoon1**

**PS: If you still haven't watched **_**The Wizard of Oz**_** (starring Judy Garland) or **_**The Wiz **_**(starring Diana Ross and Michael Jackson), watch them before you read this story.)**

**Beatrice:**

"Why are you reciting the Gettysburg Address?" Greasy asked.

Although I was startled by Greasy and the other weasels, I calmly replied,

"I'm getting ready for school and I like to memorize and look over important things that were a part of or important in history. It helps refresh my mind and I'm constantly thinking about things."

"What sort of things?"

"Life as it goes on. Like, 'is our president going to help our gas prices' and 'will this new school year be better than last year'?"

"Hmm, good questions." Sleazy said and nodded his head with Greasy.

"The real reason why we came here is we came to 'stank' you." Smarty said.

Tommy and I exchanged looks of shock at each other. This was something that I would never hear Smarty say. He doesn't look like the kind of…weasel who would thank his hostage or enemy. But I can't let that out and I'm going to let Smarty say whatever he's going to let out of his mouth.

"Thank me for what?" I asked with mild nervousness.

"You were right about what you said in the court room." Wheezy said. "We didn't even stop to think about everything before and after the trial."

"So, we thank you for saving our lives, ours and the other Toons, and for making a point about being remembered as something." Sleazy said.

"Yeah," "Yeah," "Uh huh," said the other weasels in agreement. Well, except for Psycho…who's not present right now.

"Look, I appreciate you thanking me but I have two questions." I said.

"What's that?" Greasy asked.

"One, what is up with the dog tags? And two, where's Psycho?"

Smarty and the other weasels began to look around the park with worry. Tommy went to the sandbox to see if Psycho had buried himself and waited to scare any unsuspecting little kids. I had to look around the playground, even though that I was too embarrassed to go look around that area (I'm way too old for playgrounds and I'm afraid that the other kids' mothers will look at me with weird looks.).

I found Psycho walking towards the monkey bars and I ran towards him.

I have no idea on what Psycho is planning to do but I had to watch him. He watches a little girl, at least six and a half years old, with magenta leggings and a checkerboard dress cross the monkey bars at a slow pace. Psycho looks at the girl for a few more seconds and out of thin air, he pulls out a bird's feather—Oh, no, now I know what Psycho's going to do.

Without trying to attract any unwanted attention, I whispered,

"Psycho! Don't tickle the little girl!"

He looks at me in confusion but Psycho's attention was cut off when the girl's feet whacked him on his face. Psycho yelped in pain and surprise and I expected the little girl to look down and scream at the sight of him. Surprisingly, she doesn't do any of those things.

_Oh yeah, that's right! _I thought. _Tommy and I are the only one who CAN see the Toon Patrol and other Toons! Rats!_

Psycho gave the unsuspecting girl a frown and began to move the feather towards the girl's arm.

"PSYCHO, DON'T!" I whispered loudly. "NO, NO, NO!"

I did everything to attract Psycho's attention. Waving my arms frantically and whispering his name didn't do any good.

"PSYCHO, DON'T TICKLE THE GIRL!" I exclaimed.

But it was too late.

As soon as the tip of the feather touched the girl's left underarm, the girl began to wiggle and giggled for a brief second. Then, her fingers slowly began to slip off the bar that she was holding on to. Unfortunately, the girl was hanging in the middle of the monkey bars and that was bad news.

"MOMMY!" The little girl cried. "MOMMY, HELP ME!"

As if someone yelled 'GO' to me, I took off running to the monkey bars and as soon as the little girl was falling down, I leaped towards her and caught her just in time. We both landed on the ground with a THUD.

"Are you okay?" I asked the little girl.

"I'm okay, thank you." She replied.

"That's good. Now, go back to your mother and stay close."

After the girl got on her feet and took off running to her mother, I looked at Psycho and he acted like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Why did you do that, Psycho?" I asked with a rather harsh tone.

All he did was shrug his shoulders.

"Don't ever do anything like that to anyone, especially to little girls. You could've hurt her and get yourself into a lot of trouble. Now, the Toon Patrol is looking for you and you can't go off and wander around like that. You know that, don't you?" I asked.

Psycho looks at me with a sad look on his face and with sympathy, I pat him on the back and I had to give him a short explanation about little kids.

"OH, THERE YOU ARE!" Sleazy exclaimed. "And you found Psycho."

"Where was he?" Smarty asked.

"I found him close to the monkey bars and he tickled a girl with a feather. Which reminds me…" I began but I was distracted by black smoke from a distance in front of me.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Wheezy asked.

After another quick look at the smoke, I knew where it was coming from. It was coming from my house!

"Beatrice?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, no." I said.

I immediately began to run. I ran so fast and so far that the exclamations from the Toon Patrol and Tommy were barely even audible. After turning to a corner on my right, I saw the smoke coming from my backyard.

I ran to the house and I grabbed the water hose. After unwinding the hose, I switch the valve to a full blast of water. I ran to the backyard with a running water hose.

I screamed at the sight of my favorite tree burning right in front of me. It looked like I was reliving the times when the KKK came to life and burned a cross in front of people. It was a disturbing and sad sight to see.

I squirted the water on the grass to keep the fire from spreading and I ran to the other side of the house where there's a bunch of sandbags that can only be used in emergencies. Since this was an emergency, I grabbed two sandbags and ran to the backyard. I tore one open and I dumped it around the burning tree. It wasn't easy on trying to avoid the smoke.

"_¿Qué demonios?!" _I heard Greasy shout. "What's happened?!"

I couldn't answer him because I was so occupied with my tree. Then, Greasy takes out a giant balloon (at least as big as a hot-air balloon) full of water and it floats up into the air. The balloon was in the middle of the tree and Wheezy picked up a sharp rock and threw it at the balloon.

It popped with a loud pop and a huge amount of water doused out the flames in less than ten seconds. All that was left from the burning tree is a big pile of burnt leaves and branches and a charred surface. This tree was no longer good for climbing.

I looked at the tree in sadness and distress. This was my favorite place to go to whenever I'm having a hard time and now, a fire had to go on ahead and ruin it.

"_Muchacha, _are you okay?" Greasy asked.

"No, I'm not." I replied. "Right where the tree was standing, it was my favorite place to go to whenever I have a hard time." Then, I spot something that was at least three and a half feet away from the burnt tree. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Nail polish remover." I whispered.

I knew who did it.

_Angie. _I growled in my head.

"Greasy, you and Tommy are in charge for right now." I said.

"Why? What for?" He asked.

"I know who burnt my tree and I'm going to have a little talk with them."

Then, I ran straight down the road that led to Angie's house.

I'm going to give her a piece of my mind and she's going to be so sorry once I see her!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**(OMGosh, happy Thanksgiving to everyone who is reading this chapter on Thanksgiving Day! Be thankful for what you have right now and celebrate Thanksgiving to anyone who doesn't anybody to celebrate during Thanksgiving!**

**It's getting really cold where I'm from. If you're living in a state where it's really cold, my suggestion is wear a thick coat or jacket, drink a lot of hot chocolate, sit by your fireplace, and eat some warm stew or soup!**

**Well, here it is! The next chapter for this story!**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1**

**PS: Shout-Out to AnonymousZGirl: I really liked **_**How Sleazy Met The Toon Patrol**_**. Keep it up and take your time on the story! **

**PPS: Try out the **_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit **_**forum if you can!)**

**Beatrice:**

"That little bilge rat! That rich frog-hating queen bee! I'll teach her a thing or two! May all of Angie's perfumes smell like skunks! I'll show that bratty tattletale a thing or two about messing with a Birchwood and her trees!" I exclaimed angrily.

On the road that I'm now walking on (it's kind of hard for me exclaim angrily and run at the same time), I already know that if I walked to Angie's house, it'll take me twenty minutes (seventeen minutes right now) and it'll take me ten minutes if I drove my truck. I also know better than to drive to Angie's house because the last time I did, her little brother dumped coffee in my gas tank and shot paintballs at my windows. "Despicable little bilge rats" was the only thought that came to my mind.

If you really want to know about 'The Noodle Incident', then, fine. I'll tell you but it's kind of a long story. This particular rivalry began when I was in kindergarten.

I was only enjoying myself in my music teacher's classroom…just playing on the piano when my mom came to pick me up. At the point where Mom and I were getting ready to leave the school, we heard someone exclaim that someone wasn't doing anything right.

I followed Mom to another room and we found Angie, 'Angelica' during her childhood times, and her mom, Mrs. Pikowski. Angie's mom was chastising Angie for not singing or playing the right key. I didn't want to get dragged in to Angie's lesson but thanks to my mom, she paid Mrs. Pikowski thirty-five dollars a day for Angie to learn from me, since I can play the piano exceptionally well for my age.

From the first to the last day of practice (the lesson lasted for two months), things did not work out between Angie and me. After the first day, Angie's mom began to think of Angie as a star. I thought otherwise because Angie stinks at singing and is constantly forgetting to play the right keys.

Mom didn't believe me when I told her that Mrs. Pikowski and Angie were not being very nice to me. I didn't tell Dad because I was afraid that he wasn't going to believe me either.

Two days before the last day, Mrs. Pikowski called the principal of my elementary school and announced that she was going to let Angie perform in front of the whole school. I knew that it was the perfect time to show Mrs. Pikowski's true colors and I decided to make two plans: Rebel and do something that'll make Mrs. Pikowski crack.

On the day of Angie's performance, the song that Angie had to sing was _Scales and Arpeggios _from _The Aristo-Cats_ because Mrs. Pikowski wanted to spoil Angie by singing an easy song.

As soon as Angie was done singing the beginning of the song completely off-key, I quickly jumped in and began to sing the song. Angie immediately stopped singing and watched me with a frown. Every now and then, I would look at my parents and Mrs. Pikowski to see how they were doing. Mom and Dad had puzzled looks on their faces and Mrs. Pikowski gave me and Angie a confused but ANGRY look on her face, as if she was saying, "What's going on?"

When the song was about to end, Kaitlyn and Tommy joined me and played and sing the final parts of the song. Kaitlyn and I gave the song a big finish. After taking a couple of bows, Mrs. Pikowski finally snapped after Angie cried and whined like a baby.

Mrs. Pikowski stomped her feet and began to exclaim dumb things about me and two things about Kaitlyn. I stepped in front of Mrs. Pikowski's way when she was about to hit Kaitlyn. Although the slap was really painful, I still blocked Mrs. Pikowski's hand from hitting Kaitlyn and Tommy. I was slapped so much that my cheeks hurt whenever I would rub them gently.

Thankfully, Dad was there with his handcuffs and he arrested Mrs. Pikowski for public battery (SAT word for 'beating', not the rectangular or cylindrical object that you use in certain things) on a young child. After Dad led Mrs. Pikowski out of the school, Angie pushed me off the stage and I fell in a garbage can. Tommy and Kaitlyn helped me get out and I walked back on the stage in attempt to stop Angie. Unfortunately, that didn't work. Angie began to hit me again and in defense, I kicked her shins and I slapped her.

I walked off the stage and headed to the nearest exit with a black eye, bruises, and the smell of leftover lasagna. Mom looked at me with shock and I looked at her with an angry look on my face. I told her that I hope that she was proud of herself and then, I stormed out of the school.

Ever since that day, Angie and I never cooperated. Every time we would see each other at the same place, things don't really work out or go horribly wrong. Usually, it's Angie who would start the fight and I would be the one trying to stop her by trying to talk her out of it.

All right, I'm going back to the story.

After finally making it to Angie's house, I found that little bilge rat lying on a lawn chair with a teen magazine in one hand and her black cat, Charlie (Angie recently got the cat one year ago and Mom heard about the cat from Angie's daddy), sleeping underneath the chair. But instead of trying to talk Angie out of fighting, I'm going to tell that I've had enough with her and her torture and she's got to stop or else I'm going to have to drag my dad into this. I walked up to the picket fence and shouted,

"_SEVENTEEN _magazines are your bad influences, Missy! They tell you nothing but BIG LIES!"

Calmly, Angie put down the magazine and smiled evilly.

"Well, well, well, if it is Beatrice Birchwood. And look, Charlie, she has glasses. Ha, ha! My thoughts about you with glasses were true. You look like a dork." She said.

"Typical Angelica Pikowski." I said. "Always throwing insults at me. Two things that I want to tell you. One, I'm one of those millions of Americans who wear glasses and I'm pretty sure that you're too asinine to admit that you wear glasses, too. Second and last of all, you're in really, really, really BIG trouble for trespassing and burning a piece of my property."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! What piece of property?"

"Don't you dare act like you didn't do anything because I know that you coated my tree with nail polish remover and burned it! Don't you know that disturbing and walking on to someone's property without the owner's permission is illegal?"

Angie laughed and walked up to me.

"What makes you think that I burnt your tree?" She asked.

I angrily threw the bottle of nail polish remover at her feet.

"You're an amateur, Angie! Only a professional trespasser doesn't leave behind the evidence (I look at the back of the bottle) and this bottle has your name on the back." I said. "And how would you feel if I shaved all the fur off your cat or if I used a blowtorch on your favorite pairs of earrings?"

As Angie scoffed, I saw Psycho slipping through the picket fence, leaving him in a deflated state for a brief second. After inhaling a lot of air, Psycho came back to his original shape and looked up at Angie with confusion. Oh, I hope that he doesn't get himself hurt this time.

"'Shave the fur off my cat'?" Angie asked, mockingly without noticing Psycho (She's one of those people who can't see Toons.). "Don't be ridiculous!"

"You love that cat like she was your own daughter! But I'm not here to be ridiculed or fight." I said with a serious look on my face. "I'm here to tell you that I've had enough with you! You and your momma (another word from my country vocabulary has slipped out of my mouth) have been holding a grudge on me since kindergarten, when you pushed me in garbage can after your performance and when your momma had to stay in jail for two months!"

Psycho looked at me with shock.

"Poor Pretty Girly." Psycho said, sadly.

"Psycho, don't worry about me." I whispered without looking at Angie. Oh, I hope that she didn't notice.

"Who are you talking to?" Angie asked.

_BISCUITS! _I thought, mentally repeating an exclamation that one of my grandmothers used in anger or surprise.

"I wasn't talking to anybody!" I said, trying to change the subject. "But like I said before, Angie, if you don't stop torturing me, then you're going to get in a whole lot of trouble!"

"I can tell my mom on you, you frog-catching, spotlight-stealing pig!" Angie exclaimed.

Charlie hissed as if she agreed with Angie. Her hissing caught my attention and I saw Psycho making silly faces at that cat. Even though I said that Tommy and I are (probably) the only people who can see, hear, and talk to Toons, I'm going to guess that some pets can sense the presence of Toons. Curse me for knowing that after watching ghost-hunting shows!

"See, even Charlie agrees with me!" Angie said and raised her hand up.

"I'm not here to-" I began.

But Angie didn't let me finish. With her sharp but fake nails, she scratched my cheek. I draw back in pain and I felt four small drops of blood running down from the scratches. I rubbed off the blood with the back of my hand.

Then, I heard Charlie make a noise that indicates that means she's scared.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! COME BACK HERE!" Angie exclaimed.

I looked up and I saw Psycho chasing Charlie to Angie's backyard. Angie, still not seeing Psycho, chased after her dumb ol' cat. Without having other choice, I climbed over the fence and I chased after Angie, Psycho, and Charlie.

"Psycho, don't chase that cat! Let her be!" I exclaimed.

"I don't see anyone named Psycho!" Angie exclaimed.

Then, Psycho began to chase Charlie around in figure eights and Angie still doesn't see him. Psycho, I mean. Angie and I still followed Psycho and Charlie as they ran in figure eights. I was slowly feeling dizzy after running in the same direction.

After sixteen more figure eights, Charlie ran to a tree (that was at least ten to nineteen feet tall) and climbed up. She continued to climb until she looked like she wasn't in the tree. Psycho didn't shilly-shally around and he began to climb up the tree while Angie tried to call Charlie back down.

"Psycho, NO! NO!" I exclaimed.

I ran after him and after three tries, I pulled Psycho off the tree and I held on to him, even after falling backwards and landing flat on my back. Psycho wriggled around and he tried to squirm his way out of my grip but I refused to loosen my grip.

If you were Angie and if you saw me, you would look at me in thoroughgoing confusion. You would see me rolling around with an invisible weasel in a straitjacket trying to be released. I know that Angie will do something like that because for a brief second, I saw her giving me a combination of looks of anger and confusion.

"Stop messing around and help me get Charlie out of that tree!" Angie exclaimed.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?!" I exclaimed while still holding Psycho.

"YOU LAZY, NO-ACCOUNT PIG! Stop rolling around in the dirt and get my Charlie off that tree branch!"

"SHADDUP!" Psycho yelled at Angie, even though she can't hear or see him.

"OOOOOHHHH!" Angie exclaimed angrily.

She stomped back in to her house and slammed the door as soon as she got in. I still held on to Psycho and he tried to roll me off. Still, I held on.

"Psycho, get a grip! Calm down! Calm down, will you?!" I exclaimed.

Then, I heard the door of Angie's house open up and I saw Angie walk out angrily with a broomstick in her right hand. When she came to me, Angie swung the bottom of her broomstick up to left palm and gave me the mother of all angry looks. The look was so scary to me that it reminded me of Angie's mom after Dad led her out of the school.

"If you don't get back on your feet by the time I count to five, you'll get the broom!" Angie exclaimed.

"Angie, seriously! I'm really occupied at the moment! You go get that dumb ol' cat out of that tree and go on with your life!" I shouted angrily.

"ONE…TWO…THREE…Last chance, Beatrice!...FOUR…DON'T MAKE ME SAY 'FIVE'!"

"Go ahead and say 'five'! I'm not scared of YOU!"

"FIVE!"

Angie swung her broomstick back and I closed my eyes, waiting for the broom to hit me hard on my temple. Then, I heard a high-pitched yelp, and another yelp, and finally, a whimper and I felt Psycho roll out of my arms. He was loose and limp.

That's when I felt the rough, straw-like material from the broom hit the back of my head.

"You asked for it, Beatrice!" Angie exclaimed and she swung the broom again.

The bottom of the broom struck me on my back twice and before Angie was about hit me again the third time, I got rolled out of the way, jumped back on my feet, and ran. I jumped over Psycho, who was unconscious for a second, and he got up, sat on knees, and he bent down and Angie tripped. She nearly fell down face first but Angie continued to chase me around like she was Psycho and I was her stupid cat.

After I tripped, I quickly rolled over my back as soon as Angie caught up with me with the broom.

"I'll whack you so hard that I'll make your grandchildren dizzy!" Angie exclaimed angrily.

"Hit me with the broom or you'll get the doom." I said.

"Say 'good-bye' and leave with a black eye!"

Oh, she's asking for it.

As soon as Angie swung the bottom of the broom, I immediately jumped back on my feet and my left hand grabbed the broom as soon as it was about to hit my chest. That…was really cool.

I grabbed the other side of the broom with my right hand and Angie tries to make me fall down by pushing me really hard. Instead of falling down, I walked backwards towards a mud puddle that was a few feet away from the tree that Charlie was in.

"GO, PRETTY GIRLY, GO!" Psycho exclaimed.

When I was in between Psycho and the tree, I stopped walking backwards and stood firmly, as if my feet were glued to the ground. I took a deep breath in and I swung around with Angie still holding on to the broom.

After spinning around three times, I made Angie have her back towards the mud puddle and I pushed her like she pushed me. When I was a foot away from the puddle, I stopped walking and Angie tried to push me back again.

I spat in Angie's eyes and she exclaimed in disgust. Then, I kicked her in the abdomen and she released the broom. I threw the broom down and I pushed Angie really hard. She fell in the mud with a SPLAT.

"You just messed with the wrong person, Angie! You DO NOT mess with a Birchwood girl, her family, or her trees! If I see you or find out that you've been wandering around on my property again, I'll flip you like an omelet and I'll switch you good!" I exclaimed angrily.

I grabbed the broom and smacked down on my right knee. It breaks into two uneven halves. The bottom half was longer than the top. I threw the top half at Angie and it landed in the mud.

"C'mon, Psycho. Let's go." I said.

Trouble immediately began when everything was a part of an action film and one particular scene was in slow motion for few seconds and everything goes back in normal motion. I aimed my eyes at a mirror that was hanging on a drain on the edge of the roof. This is where the slow motion begins. Angie scooped up some mud and dirt and created a dripping mud ball. Like a catapult launching a rock, Angie throws the mud ball at me. I heard the WHOSSSSSSSSSSH sound as the mud ball was speeding towards me and I even heard the sound of my heart beating *DUN, DUN…DUN, DUN*. I spun around and I swung the bottom half of the broom like a baseball bat. Everything goes back in normal motion as soon as the mud ball hit the straw-like material of the broom. The mud ball flies back to Angie, going at the speed of a cream pie getting thrown by a baseball player, and it smacked her right on the face. I nailed that shot and I hope that Angie enjoys her mud mask.

I immediately threw the bottom half of the broom to the side and took off running. Psycho took off after me and we both jumped over the fence.

"C'mon, Psycho, don't stop running until I say so." I said as we ran. "Give yourself six minutes to run and we'll be all right."

"Okay, Pretty Girly." Psycho replied.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

**I will be out of town on Friday and Saturday and I'll try to work on the next upcoming chapters as I travel with my family.**

**So here's another chapter because all of y'all are special! **

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

_**Words have consequences.**_

_** -Albert Marrin**_

_**We are free to choose our paths, but we can't choose the consequences that come with them.**_

_** -Sean Convey**_

**Beatrice:**

When the six minutes were up, Angie would lose us and won't even have the chance to sprint after me and Psycho (I know that because I watched Angie run at school. She runs like a person with a badly twisted ankle.).

As Psycho and I ran, I noticed that Psycho had a huge bump on his head. I knew that I needed some aloe to do the job since I don't have an ice pack with me. Thankfully, there's an old lady (People who live in my neighborhood call her "The Plant Lady") who lives a little further down the street and she has this huge garden of many types of fruits, vegetables, herbs, and healing plants. The Plant Lady even grows aloe plants and she doesn't charge anyone for taking one or two stalks of aloe.

"Okay, Psycho. We can stop running now." I said.

We immediately began to slow down and I took a closer look at the bump on Psycho's head.

"Angie isn't coming, Psycho. Are you all right? Does the bump on your head hurt?" I asked.

Psycho gave me a small reassuring smile and held his sleeve-covered thumb and pointer finger about a centimeter apart.

"I know that you're thinking that you're going to be all right but we still got to reduce the size of the bump. You don't want to have a headache in the future." I said. "Thankfully, I know someone who can give us something that can help. Let's walk down the road a little bit and we'll be right there."

"I can wait, Pretty Girly." Psycho replied.

We began to walk. As Psycho and I were walking, I looked at our surroundings. Our footsteps shuffled on the rock and dirt road as we moved and the birds chirped as they flew. The warm summer wind began to blow on my face and goose-bumps ran up and down my neck. It was the middle of the afternoon and right now, it's a quiet time for everyone. Little kids and their mothers take their afternoon naps, people who were a part of certain gatherings or groups sipped on their afternoon tea, book-lovers read their books and eat their apples, and some boys and girls were enjoying their last few days of summer by messing around in their front or back yards and do water activities. I know because I walked up and down my neighborhood and wandered around town so many times.

When I saw a little brick-and-tin-roof house with a giant garden, I knew that Psycho and I were heading in the right direction.

As soon as we arrived, Psycho waited patiently by a mailbox and I walked to a few flowerpots that had giant aloe plants growing in them. There was a knife in between one of the pots and I grabbed it. I cut a huge stalk of aloe and I put the knife down. I took the stalk with me and left the house.

Psycho was still standing next to the mailbox and he looked really excited when I came back with the aloe.

"What's that, Pretty Girly?" He asked.

"This is an aloe plant." I replied. "My grandparents used these kinds of plants whenever someone is hurt. They call the aloe plant 'the miracle plant'. It's the cool, gooey substance inside the plant that does the healing, not the skin of the plant."

Carefully, I rubbed the plant on the bump and Psycho didn't exclaim or yelp in pain. He was actually enjoying the cold feeling from the aloe. I don't blame Psycho at all. I had the same reaction with aloe when I was a kid. It was really a handy thing for me to use and best of all, it's biodegradable and it can decompose itself back into the ground without having to harm anything.

"All right, Psycho." I said when I was done with the aloe plant. "The bump would be less noticeable in a few minutes. Once we get to my house, let's act like everything worked out and nothing else occurred."

"No fight, no fight. No fight, no fight, no fight." Psycho said and giggled.

A few minutes after walking away from The Plant Lady's house, Psycho asked me why I don't get along with Angie. I gave him a full explanation and he was practically stunned. After a brief pause, Psycho asked me what an omelet was. After defining the word 'omelet', I had to explain to Psycho that I usually don't fight with people but whenever they do and if I get angry, then I tell them that I would flip them like an omelet. Whatever a person does to me, I do it right back to them. It's like they threw a Frisbee at me, I catch it, and they get hit on the back on their head because of not paying attention.

Anyway, when Psycho and I got to the house, I had to remind Psycho again that he should act like nothing went wrong and I will be washing my face. I told him to not tell the other weasels that I will be washing my face because I'm going to act like I didn't know that he watched me when I went to Angie's house. He smiled and nodded his head really hard.

The last thing that I want is a commotion. I thought. I don't want ANY of the weasels to know that I got in a fight with Angie. I would like to keep most of my defensive side a secret.

Carefully and quietly, I turned the knob of the front door. I heard the television playing. I knew that Tommy and/or the Toon Patrol are in living room. Psycho slipped through the small, thin crack of the door and after pushing the door a little bit further, I slipped inside and I quietly closed the door.

I quickly ran to my bathroom and when I arrived, I closed and locked the bathroom door.

I looked at my reflection and my scratched cheek had a little bit of dried blood on it. I grabbed a washrag from one of my cabinets and I ran it under some cool water. While I was washing the dried blood off my cheek, I felt the cuts stinging a little bit as I gently rubbed the rag. I reached under the sink and grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a bag of cotton swabs, Band-Aids, and my grandmother's theater make-up.

My cuts stopped stinging after I applied some hydrogen peroxide. After drying off my cuts a little bit, I put the Band-Aids over my cuts and I began to use the cotton swabs to apply the base make-up. I'm making myself look like that I haven't got in to a fight with another girl. As I applied the make-up over my Band-Aids, I would hear Greasy and Psycho laughing really loudly and I wasn't sure if they were laughing at something on the television or one of the weasels who did something to hurt themselves.

Five minutes later, I noticed that the base made my face look like one part of it hasn't been sun-tanned. I grabbed some blush from the bottom of the sink and I added a little bit of it on my cheek.

Finally, I was ready. I put all of my make-up back under the sink and I threw my washrag in my dirty laundry basket. Then, I unlocked the door and I quickly and quietly snuck out of the bathroom.

I walked to the living room and none of the weasels saw me, not even Psycho. On the television, one of Dad's old recordings of seven-year-old me tap-dancing to a sci-fi/techno/pop remix at a basketball court with a green sparkly outfit and a white mask. I don't remember the name of the tune but I do remember everyone who was at the basketball court having impressed looks on their faces after watching me do rapid tap-dancing to songs that sound like it was created by aliens.

When that video ended, Greasy asked,

"How long did the _muchacha_ dance?"

"Beatrice danced since she was five. At the age nine, she stopped dancing." Tommy replied.

"Wow. For a while, I thought that she was just a piano person."

"Not only Beatrice can play the piano and dance, she also sings in the church choir."

"She sings, too?" Greasy exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"Speaking of _muchacha_, I wonder what's taking so long. Psycho, was everything all right when you followed her to wherever she had to go?"

"Pretty Girly was-" Psycho began.

"Working everything out with another girl who was behind the burning of my tree." I interrupted, surprising everyone in the room.

"Oh, there you are." Psycho said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Greasy asked.

"For a few minutes." I said.

Then, Smarty gave me a suspicious look and he hopped off the couch.

"And did everything 'quirk' out with the other girl, Birchwood?" He asked.

"Yyyesss." I lied. "And the word that you're looking for is 'work'."

Smarty didn't buy my answer. He knew that I was lying. What's even scarier was that Smarty was staring at my cheek.

"Birchwood, I know that you're hiding 'sumptin'." He said with his eyes on my base-covered cheek.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, even though I knew that Smarty noticed my base-and-blush-covered cheek.

Smarty brings his hand up to my face and with an unexpected but swift tug; he pulled the Band-Aids off my cheek. I quickly covered my cheek before he noticed anything.

"Take your hand off your cheek, Birchwood." Smarty said.

"Don't freak out once I do, Smarty." I replied.

I took my hand off my cheek and just as I predicted, Greasy went daffy. That's another way of saying 'He went crazy'.

"What happened?" Greasy asked.

"All right, I'll tell you. As soon as I met up with the person who was behind the burning of my tree, I told her that she really needed to stop torturing me or she would be asking for a lot of trouble." I explained.

"Beatrice, did Angie's cat scratch you?" Tommy asked.

I gasped.

"How did you know that I was talking to Angie?" I asked.

"I know you very well, Beatrice." Tommy replied.

"It wasn't Angie's cat who scratched me. It was Angie herself who did it. Then, things continued to get worse after Psycho was chasing after Angie's cat." I looked at Psycho who had a frightened look on his face. "It's okay, Psycho. The cat kind of deserved to be chased. Don't worry about it." Then, I went back to explaining. "After the cat climbed up a tree, Psycho tried to chase after it but I held him back because the cat already had enough scare for now. Then, Angie threatened to hit me with a broom if I didn't help her get her dumb ol' cat out of the tree. I told her that I wasn't responsible for her cat's actions. Even though Angie didn't see Psycho, she unknowingly whacked him on the head with her broom and then, she hit me. I fought back and pushed her in a mud puddle. Then, I said a few things to her and I broke her broomstick in an uneven half."

Tommy and the weasels looked at me with surprise. I think that the weasels were even more surprised than I expected.

"Beatrice, please don't tell me that you pushed Angie and she fell into a mud puddle." Tommy said.

"I did." I confessed.

"Don't tell me that you said anything else before and after you broke Angie's broomstick."

"I did but I won't even dare to repeat on what I said to Angie."

"Tell us, Birchwood." Flasher said.

"Yeah, tell us." Wheezy said.

"Do I really have to tell you?" I asked.

"Yeah." All but Greasy and Tommy said to me.

"You don't have to." Greasy said.

"Tell us, 'Birdwood'." Stupid said.

"It's 'Birchwood'." Tommy said to Stupid. "Beatrice, you know very well on what happens if you keep something bottled up. Just go ahead and tell us and I won't tell Mom or Dad."

"All right, all right, I'll tell you...verbatim…word for word. I said: 'You just messed with the wrong person. You do not mess with a Birchwood girl, her family, or her trees. If I see you or find out that you've been wandering around on my property again, I'll'-" I began and my voice began to grow softer and softer until it was no longer loud enough to hear.

"You'll what?" Everyone in the room asked in unison.

I nervously looked at everyone in the room.

"—'I'll flip you like an omelet and I'll…switch you good.'" I finished.

Psycho was the first to giggle and then, Smarty, Greasy, Wheezy, Stupid, Flasher, and Slimy began to laugh out loud. Smarty and Wheezy began roll around on the floor and I looked at Tommy in embarrassment.

"Did you—ha, ha, ha, ha!—actually say that you were going to 'squish' her?" Smarty laughed.

"It's 'switch' and I did say that but I didn't want to. It just slipped out of my mouth." I tried to explain.

…

**Tommy:**

For the first time since telling off Judge Doom, I was shocked to hear that Beatrice had to use her tough and defensive side to talk to a childhood bully. Usually, Beatrice would try to keep her tough side hidden and try to stop a bad situation by using non-violent methods but if someone gets her TOO ticked off, then that's when the defensive and tough side begins to show.

"Usually, I try not to show my defensive side and…sometimes it gets the better of me." Beatrice said to Smarty as he and the other weasels were trying not to laugh anymore. "I show my defensive side if I get too angry and after doing and saying some things, I sometimes regret those actions and sometimes I don't. Other times, I'm stuck in the middle."

"I get that feeling, too." Sleazy said (He introduced himself at the park after Beatrice took off running to our house).

"Yeah, so do I." Greasy said and nodded.

"And Birchwood, what did you mean by the other girl 'unknowingly hitting Psycho'?" Smarty asked.

"That's what I was about to tell you at the park. Tommy, will you make sure that I'm not skipping any details?" Beatrice asked.

"Yeah. Fire away with the explanation." I replied.

"All right. Tommy and I believe that strange things are going ever since I began to recover from the sleepwalking incident." Beatrice began. "One of the strange things was getting these messages from fortune cookies. I found four on my piano on the day that I got out of the hospital and a few weeks later to right now, Tommy and I found a two, three…or four more fortune cookies and they also gave us strange messages. Another strange thing that happened was a magic lamp falling from the sky-" Beatrice stopped for a second after she found Psycho covering his head with one of our throw pillows in our living room. "Psycho, it's not going to rain magic lamps. It was just one lamp that dropped out of the sky." Then, she goes back to the explanation. "Anyway, Tommy and I woke up a genie that was inside the magic lamp and he explained that Yen Sid has granted me and Tommy a special gift that very few people in this world have. We have the ability to see, hear, and talk to Toons who wander around here and outside of our house but nobody else, except for those who have the same gift as me and Tommy, can see Toons."

"That would explain why the little squirts didn't see us at the 'clay-baround'!" Smarty exclaimed.

"That would also explained why Angie, the girl that I had to talk to, unknowingly hit Psycho and tripped on him after he bent down." Beatrice said. "Tommy, are there any details that I'm missing?"

"No, you're good." I said.

Then, I heard the front door open.

"Who just walked in?" Smarty asked.

"BEATRICE ELAINE BIRCHWOOD, are you home?!" Mom angrily shouted.

"That's our mom." Beatrice said.

Then, Mom walked in the living, along with Dad, another man with salt-and-paper hair, and Angie. Dad looked frightened but Mom looked angry and she had her hands on her hips.

"Beatrice, what happened to your cheek?" Dad exclaimed.

"And why did you push my daughter in the mud?" The other man exclaimed.

Uh oh. The other man is Angie's father.

"Dad, my tree was burned down this afternoon." Beatrice said with sadness present in her voice.

"Do you know who burned it down?" Dad asked.

"Angie did it. She came by, dumped some nail polish remover on the tree, and lit it on fire. I didn't see Angie do any of that-"

"If you didn't see Angie, then how did you know that she did it?" Mom asked and crossed her arms.

"She left behind a bottle of nail polish remover and it literally had her name written on it." Beatrice said. "It's true that I pushed Angie in the mud but I did it for defense."

"What happened, Beatrice?" Dad asked.

"Before I pushed Angie in the mud, I told her that she really needed to stop hurting me or saying mean things to me. She scratched my cheek and then, she hit me on the back of my head with a broomstick. I stopped her and pushed Angie in the mud."

"I'm proud of you, _muchacha. _I'm glad that you stood up for yourself." Greasy said to Beatrice.

"Beatrice, that's no excuse for you to push Angie in to a mud puddle." Mom said.

"Mom, I had to defend myself and you know how much I liked that tree! Don't you even care about what I like and what I choose to do?"

"If Angie had punched Beatrice in the nose, what would Beatrice do in return? She would fight back if she had to!" I exclaimed.

"Beatrice also punched me, spat in my eyes, and threw a mud ball at my face!" Angie exclaimed.

"That's because you were threatening me, scratched my cheek, and tried to hit me with that mud ball! How much abuse are you going to throw at me?!" Beatrice exclaimed angrily.

"Not only did she did those things to me, Beatrice also proved that she's crazy after talking to an invisible person while Charlie was running around my backyard!"

"And this is where I come in." Angie's father said and took out a brochure and a crinkled piece of folded paper out of his trousers pocket. "Check out this brochure and make up your decision after reading it."

After Mom unfolded the brochure, I was shocked to see that it was an advertisement of an insane asylum.

"That particular place can help Beatrice not see those invisible people and not hurt my daughter. It'll help her a lot." Angie's dad said.

"THAT'S HORSE TURD!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Greasy, Psycho, and Sleazy exclaimed, even though Mom, Dad, Angie, and her father can't hear or see them.

"I'm not going to that stupid place! I'M NOT CRAZY! I was being defensive! I rather eat playground dirt than go to an insane asylum!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"Beatrice, lower your voice!" Mom said.

"And here is this slip of paper that was signed by the head of the asylum. If you don't call him as soon you get this, then you and your family will have to give up your property and live in a poor house." Angie's father said.

I heard the weasels, Beatrice, and Dad gasp in shock.

"Hey, they can't do that!" Wheezy exclaimed.

"That _is _horse turd!" Greasy exclaimed, agreeing with Wheezy.

As soon as Mom stopped reading the paper, she handed Dad the slip of paper and said to me and Dad, "Tommy, Abbot, we can't lose this house. I'm afraid that Beatrice will have to go."

"NO, MOTHER! I'M NOT CRAZY! THAT IS NOT SHOWING SYMPATHY TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME?! I…AM NOT…AN ANIMAL! I AM…A HUMAN BEING! YOU'RE SOUNDING LIKE I'M A SICK DOG AND I HAVE TO BE PUT TO SLEEP!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"Scarlett, be reasonable. This is our daughter and she's _our _family. YOU CAN'T GIVE AWAY FAMILY!" Dad exclaimed.

But Mom didn't listen. She walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a pen from one of the drawers. She wrote something, probably her signature, on the paper and gave it back to Angie's dad.

"Thank you, Mrs. Birchwood. I'll let the head of the asylum know that you signed the paper and he'll let us know if he can accept Beatrice into his asylum." Angie's dad said.

Angie smiled evilly at Beatrice, stuck her tongue at her, and left with her dad.

…..

**Beatrice:**

Two hours after what happened, I walked out to the backyard. Then, I realized that my tree was burnt and I decided to walk down to the public park. It was the same park where Kaitlyn killed herself.

When I arrived at the small lake of the park, I gathered up some flat rocks and sat down on a bench made out of two logs.

I picked up one of the rocks and it skipped three times after I threw it pretty hard.

After three more rocks were tossed and skipped, a teardrop rolled down from my cheek and it stung my cuts a little bit.

As I thought about how Mom would do after she sees me leave, time passed really quickly. Soon, afternoon turned into a cool evening. All I ever did as time passed was skip rocks and feel the sting from my cuts as teardrops rolled down my cheeks.

It was approximately eight-thirty at night when I heard some footsteps shuffling towards my direction. With the help of giant lamp post at the lake, I saw Greasy's shadow walking towards me.

"All right if I join you, _muchacha?"_Greasy asked.

"Go ahead." I said quietly.

Greasy walked up to the log as soon as I threw my last flat rock.

_Two…three…_I thought as I counted the number of skips. _…four…five…six…seven…_

The rock stopped skipping and it disappeared in to the water.

"That was a good one." Greasy said and he took off his coat.

"New record for me." I mumbled.

I felt Greasy's coat covering my shoulders and then, he sits down on my left side. It doesn't feel too cold right now.

"I was really worried about you when you left your house and didn't come back. Are you doing okay?" Greasy asked.

"I just can't believe that my own mom would go that far. I feel so unwanted. I feel like…an untouchable." I replied. "But what I'm usually called by my mom is 'bad luck penny'."

"She calls you that?"

"She's been calling me that since I began to read at a college student level. My mom never wanted me from the beginning. She wanted to have two sons but when I was born; my mom didn't appreciate anything about me."

"What do you mean by 'anything'?" Greasy asked.

"Reading at a college student level when I was three, playing the piano at a young age, and being smarter than a lot of students in my schools." I replied.

"Those are good things."

"I don't think they're good things anymore. I'm tired of other people making me answer every question in a lesson and how they use me for selfish reasons. Mom would always say, 'That's what happens when you're bad luck penny'."

Greasy looked at me with concern.

"Do you believe those things that are being said to you, _muchacha?_" He asked.

"I believe that I am a bad luck penny. I try not to get any bad luck but it always comes to me wherever I go. I probably gave you bad luck when you and the other members of the Toon Patrol had to go back to jail after you tried to make me sleepwalk to Toon Town." I replied.

"Oh, no. That wasn't bad luck. It was a consequence because it was a wrong thing to do."

"If you say so, Greasy."

The wind blows for a second and then, Greasy turns my head toward his direction by placing his hand under my chin.

"When you said that you were going to flip that other girl like an omelet, I wasn't making fun of you. I was laughing because I was amazed and I never heard anyone say that in my life. But if I did hurt your feelings, then I'm sorry." He said.

"Greasy, it's okay." I replied. "But like I said earlier, I try not to reveal my defensive side but it gets the better of me sometimes."

"I believe you."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"By looking at your eyes."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"My-my…my eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah. Whenever I look at them, not only do I see the beauty and the deep blue color, I see the innocence and curiosity that you have."

"I…I don't know what to say right now." I said.

"It's all right. I would also like to say that I'm glad that you stood up for yourself, even though things didn't work out in the end."

"That's what I get for being a bad penny."

Greasy grabbed my arms and I looked at him with surprise.

"You're not a bad luck penny." He said. "You're a smart, beautiful, and very talented girl. You can't let those words hurt you, _muchacha_, because there are some things that are not true about you at all. I want you to listen to me. Don't let those hurt you because you are not a bad luck penny. Even if people say that you are, there is always that light at the end of the tunnel. I even believe that there is some hidden destiny that is waiting to be discovered as you go with your life, _muchacha."_

Greasy pulls me in and begins to hug me. As he continues to talk, he rakes his fingers through my hair.

"Regardless of what those people say to you, I like you just the way you are. _Respeto y amo_." Greasy said and he kissed the top of my head.

"What does that mean? The last part of the sentence." I asked.

"It means 'I respect you'."

"Oh, okay."

"I really do like you, _muchacha._" Greasy said. "Even if your mom says that you're a bad luck penny, you're still the kind, smart, and talented girl that I see whenever I talk to you."

"That's one of the nicest things that I haven't heard in a long time." I said.

Greasy stopped hugging me and asked me if I was serious. I told him that I was.

"Don't let anyone put you down with their words, _muchacha._" Greasy said and put his left hand on my right cheek. "You're stronger than they are and you speak the truth. I want you to keep that in mind."

"I'll try." I said.

Then, Greasy smiled and looked at something on his right.

"Oh, yeah, um…your brother wanted me to bring you back your house because he was getting worried about you." He said. "I'll walk you home."

"You sure that you know the way back?" I asked.

"I'm sure."

As Greasy and I walked, I asked him about the dog tags around his neck. He told me that he was wearing those dog tags because he's not allowed to use magic for a certain period of time and he illegally copied a couple of my memories for personal purposes. That made a lot of sense.

Greasy really meant it when he said that he knew where we're going because I noticed that we didn't turn down to the wrong corner. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him.

When we arrived at my house, I gave Greasy back his coat and I thanked him for sticking with me.

"I can walk the rest of the way." I said, although I'm ten feet away from the house.

"It's all right, _muchacha_, I'm letting you walk the rest of the way. Plus, the other members of the Toon Patrol are probably waiting for me back at Toon Town and I need to be heading that way." Greasy said. "Until our next meeting, _adios."_

After I said good-bye to Greasy, I walked to the front door. I began to have a feeling that trouble is about to come to me. I know because after closing the door, I saw a man, who looked like Judge Doom in his human form, walking towards me with an evil grin.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**I'm back! **

**I'm sorry that I couldn't upload this chapter on Friday or Saturday. I would've uploaded it if I had Internet access while I was out of town.**

**Shout-out to AnonymousZGirl: Your PM that you wrote to me while I was out of town gave me some ideas and I thought that they might work out in Greasy and Beatrice's interactions. I might have to make at least one or a few changes on your idea if that's all right with you. Thanks for the idea and take your time on your stories! **

**Shout-out to mchap1154: As I already said in our PM time, take your time on your story and there's no rush at all! Keep up the good work and if you have any ideas, my suggestion is buy one or two notebooks and write down any ideas that come to you. Those notebooks will help you stay organized with your ideas and you can even write down the next chapter with those ideas that come to you.**

**So, anyway, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, users, visitors, readers, and reviewers, here is…*drumroll*…the ninth chapter!**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

After the Doom look-alike came closer to me, the light that was on by the front door, I got a better look at him. Almost like Judge Doom, he was dressed in black with some green. His baggy harem pants were secured with a green belt and on his black shirt and hat…or turban…were green written papers, pencil, and cell phone patches. Those three things represented the typical things that are a part of a teenager's life, homework and free time with electronic devices.

"WHO the heck ARE YOU and WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" I exclaimed at the Doom look-alike, angrily.

"Don't you know it's not nice to shout at your guest, Beatrice?" He asked in a mocking tone and with an evil toothy grin (I'm probably guessing that Mom or Angie's dad told him my name.). "If you really want to know who I am, I would like to introduce myself as Diomedes…or 'Mr. D'."

Mr. D's voice sounds a lot like Judge Doom before he revealed himself as the Toon who bumped off Eddie's brother.

"Your name begins with 'D' and it means 'evil'. You like you look like Judge Doom." I said without letting the

Then, Mr. D began to laugh evilly.

"I have nothing in common with Judge Doom! What makes you think that I'm that villain from the ridiculous movie, _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_?" He asked.

"The roundness of your head, the restricted limit of blinking your eyes, and your evil toothy grin are the same physical characteristics that you have in common with Judge Doom." I said with my fists up. "Now, get out of my house right now. This is your first and only warning."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"If you don't get out of my house in ten seconds, I'm going to call the police."

That wasn't very smart of me to say that to an intruder but sometimes, things slip out of my mouth if I get scared or angry.

"I wouldn't call the police if I were you, Beatrice." Mr. D said to me with an evil smile and low and sinister voice. "All of your phone lines are disconnected and there's access of communicating with the police. You're going to the Houston Juvenile Institute right now and the police won't be able to get you out. They won't believe you, a girl who abused her childhood bully and talks to imaginary people. The only people that the police would listen to are the victim of the patient and the man who runs and takes the crazy patient away from the victim and their family. You're staying in the Houston Juvenile Institute until you're in good condition and when you no longer see those invisible people."

I gasped in horror as Mr. D laughed. He laughed so hard and so evilly that my heart was beginning to feel like it was going to burst out of chest.

Then, Mom came over to me and Mr. D with her hands on her hips and a look of irritation. The look on my mom's face tells me that I don't have a choice. I either go to the Houston Juvenile Institute or lose my home forever and live in a house for homeless people. I was about to choose the idea of going to an insane asylum but I realized that the address on the brochure was actually fifteen minutes away from my house and an hour away from Fauntleroy Birchwood's (my grandfather) house. I formulated a plan in my head as I said with both real and fake sadness in my voice,

"Mr. D, you have my permission to take me to your stupid institute but I would like to have the time to say my goodbyes to my family."

"You have ten minutes, Beatrice." Mr. D said.

I walked away from Mr. D and I said to Mom,

"Where's Tommy and Daddy (Call me a sissy if you want but I'm going to remind you that if you live in the South and have country in your blood, it is typically stated that you call your fathers 'Daddy' and your mothers 'Momma' or 'Mom'.)? I want to say goodbye to them."

"They're in my room and you better not think about trying to escape because if you do escape, then I'm not allowing you to come back and live with us." She replied in a bitter tone.

I narrowed my eyes and frowned.

"May all your blithe and carefree thoughts, activities, and times transmogrify into careworn and haggard beliefs." I said and walked to my parents' bedroom.

Without showing an inkling of my plan, I walked calmly and I made sniffling noises, as if I was crying. I really am sad. I don't like how things are going now because of my mom making me go to a place where I'm not supposed to go intentionally but I'm really going to escape and stay at Grandpa Fauntleroy's house until things settle down or until Mom changes her mind completely. I don't know how to explain that but the only thing that I can say is that I'm pretending and not pretending that I'm sad. That's it.

Now, we're going back to the story.

When I arrived at the bedroom, I walked in without knocking. Tommy and Daddy looked up from the television with sad looks.

"Beatrice, are you leaving?" Daddy asked.

"Yes, Daddy." I replied. "I have to…for you, Momma, and Tommy. I don't want you to live in a poor house. Y'all deserve better lives."

"Beatrice, I don't care if we live in a poor house. As long as you're a part of our family, I'm happy, regardless of where we live."

"Once I leave, I want you to tell Momma that I hope that she's proud of herself and I hope that she's happy."

"I'll tell her that, Beatrice." Tommy said.

I walked over to him and I hugged him.

While hugging Tommy, I saw Daddy look at the door for a second and then, he got off of the bed and closed it. Then, he walks back to the bed and grabs something from underneath it.

It was a journal. The partially torn cover was brown and the pages looked like they were soaked in tea for a few minutes and they were crinkled up like a candy bar wrapper getting tossed in a trash can.

I stopped hugging Tommy and in sign language, Dad said to me,

**This is my journal. I want you to keep it hidden and read it as you go to sleep at the Houston Juvenile Institute. The journal talks about you and Tommy and you'll find more information about yourselves as soon as you read it. I should've explained something to you and Tommy a long time ago but there's no time and it's not a topic that your mom wants to talk about. **

Dad reaches something from underneath bed. It was a cloth book cover titled _Fahrenheit 451 _and Dad covers his journal with it.

**Reading at the HJI, Houston Juvenile Institute, is allowed and there's no way that the staff there will take this journal away from you. Don't let anyone know that it's actually my journal or they'll think that you're nuts and toss it away. Keep this close, Beatrice. It's your only hope of knowing your destiny and Tommy's destiny, as well. This book will reveal some your future.**

I hugged Dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy." I said with a real teardrop running down from my eyes. "I'll remember."

"Bye, Beatrice." Tommy said.

"I'll see y'all."

I left the bedroom with the journal in my hands. I wasn't sure what Dad meant by the destinies that will happen in the future. Whatever it meant, I wasn't really sure if the future was going to be something that I look forward to or not to look forward at all.

"Beatrice, are you ready to go?" Mom called.

"Yes, Momma, I'm ready." I replied.

"You brought a book to take to the HJI." Mr. D said. "How delightful."

"Is Beatrice allowed to bring a book with her?" Mom asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Birchwood. That's one of the only two things that are okay to do in HJI."

"I'm READY…to go." I said with a strong sense of enunciating every word boldly.

"Let's go, Beatrice." Mr. D said with sadistic pleasure.

…..

**Greasy:**

"Greasy, what took you so long? Was everything all right with you and Birchwood?" Sleazy asked as he and Psycho walked into my office. I was supposed to sign a few papers and write something down but right now, all I can do is tap my pen on my desk and think about the _muchacha._

"_Muchacha _is all right," I replied, "but she tells me that she believes herself as a…what was it…a, uh, 'bad luck penny'."

"What's that?" Psycho asked.

"I believe it's a person who causes bad luck wherever they go." I said.

"Greasy, I want you to be careful whenever you're around Birchwood." Sleazy said to me in a fearful tone. "Yen Sid just sent you a book about Toons and Humans. Pages fifty-five and fifty-seven talk about Toons loving humans and Yen Sid that those pages are really important."

"Bring in the book and come back in here. I want to show you and Psycho a couple of things."

Sleazy walked out of my office and in five seconds, at least, he came back with a book as thick as that Anne Frank book. For the _muchacha, _I'm planning to read the whole book and I'm sure that she'll be happy if she heard that I read a really thick book.

"Okay, Greasy." Sleazy said. "Here's the book and what was it that you wanted to show me and Psycho?"

"Before we officially left the _muchacha's _mind, I learned three songs that the _muchacha _liked and disliked." I said. "The first two songs that I tried to make her impressed weren't really any good and I didn't know that she didn't like those two. I forgot about the third one until about an hour ago. I listened to it and I think that it was the _muchacha's _favorite song to listen to…or so I read from the label on this disc."

"What's the song called?" Psycho asked.

I grabbed the disc from one of my desk drawers and I read the label.

"It's called _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing _but I can't pronounce the name of the person or band who wrote this." I said.

"Let's hear it, Greasy. I like to hear new songs." Sleazy said.

We walked over to the record player and I put the disc on the spinning turntable. I flipped the switch on the player and Psycho, Sleazy, and I listened to what the _muchacha _had to say about the song:

"_Before my dad left to do his three jobs, he left me with this song that he played whenever I would go to sleep and when celebrating one of his anniversaries with Momma. On days whenever I want to talk to him or when I want to have time to myself, I would play the song over and over until…ha, ha…Momma would tell me to play another song. This is my song along with _Smooth Criminal. _I can listen to those two songs all day._"

Then, _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing _began to play with an orchestral introduction.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**(Hey, y'all! **

**I hope you're having a nice day!**

**If you're not having a good day, as I have said previously, things will get better. I promise. **

**The good news is that Christmas is coming! Celebrate with other people who don't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with. It'll make their day…FOR REAL.**

**Shout-out to AnonymousZGirl: I really liked the song that you wrote in the comment that you sent me (**_**Run, Joey, Run**_**). I've been listening to that all day while I was at school and I am listening to the song again while I started to write this chapter.**

**Everyone who is reading this, I would like to say that if come up with any song or story ideas, please write them in the comments box after reading any chapters or PM them to me and I can come up with something in the other chapters or stories. Any songs with explicit content need to be edited to clean versions of the original song and inappropriate ideas will not be used.**

**Anyway, here's the tenth chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

After I took one step out of my house, Mr. D grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and carried me to his white van. It took him two minutes to get to the van and when Mr. D came to the back doors, he literally tossed me in the back of the van and I am struck by a wall that divided the back and the front. Mr. D left me in almost pitch black darkness after closing the doors with two really hard slams. The only light came from a tiny, rectangular, and scratched window that was installed on the right side of the van (if you look at it from the back).

"You, too?" A teen girl's voice asked me.

I looked behind me and I saw a girl, at least the same age as me, with extremely pale skin, heavy eyeliner, and really, really short dark chocolate brown hair. Right beside the Girl Number One was another girl. Girl Number Two was not in her teens and she has light blond hair and naturally, she isn't wearing any make-up. In her hands was a baby doll (which looked like Baby Herman) in a fuzzy puppy dog onesie.

"Did that Mr. D take you because your family thought that you were crazy?" Girl Number One asked.

"Yeah but it's only my mom who thinks that I'm crazy. My brother and father don't believe that I'm gaga. That's another word for 'crazy' if you were confused by the other word." I replied.

"No, no, I know what it means."

"Is the little girl next you your little sister?"

"Yeah. Our mom and dad thought that she was crazy, too."

"Why did they think that?" I asked.

"My sister said that we can both see, hear, and talk to these…things called…um…'Toons'." Girl Number One replied.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"'Heck' to the 'yeah', I'm serious. Why do you ask?"

"My mom thinks that I'm crazy because my brother and I can see, hear, and talk to Toons. That's why I'm going to the Houston Juvenile Institute…or at least, that's what the rest of my family thinks."

"What are you planning to do?" Girl Number Two asked, speaking for the first time.

"Are you planning to escape?" Girl Number One asked.

Like a group of football players planning their next move, Girl Numbers One and Two and I gathered around after I checked to make sure that Mr. D wasn't listening to us with hidden microphones or putting his ear on the wall so that he can pick up any details.

"Yes. I know a place that's an hour away from the Houston Juvenile Institute but it is still inside Houston. It's very hard to be found by many other people but I know how to get there very well. Would you like to join me in my escape?" I asked.

"Yes because I don't think that you're crazy and I think that you're a good person." Girl Number One said.

"Where are we going?" Girl Number Two asked.

"To my grandfather's place. He's very nice and always lends a helping hand." I said.

"I would never go anywhere without my big sister."

"There are just a couple of things that we have to do before we escape."

"What's that?" Girl Numbers One and Two asked in unison.

"We have to wait five minutes and ten seconds so that we can tip this two ton piece of junk off its wheels."

"And what else?" Girl Number Two asked.

"We can't do an escape without an introduction. I can't call y'all Girl Number One and Girl Number Two when I'm trying to get your attention. I would rather call you by your real names."

"You tell us your name first." Girl Number One said.

"My name's Beatrice Birchwood." I replied.

Girl Number One looked at me with shock.

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

"You're Beatrice Birchwood?" Girl Number One asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm Cressida Gruwell."

"Text-pal Cressida Gruwell?"

"Yeah. I never thought that I would actually meet you in person."

Wow, this is…this is really neat!

"Anyway, my little sister is named Penelope. Some people call her 'Penny' for short." Cressida said.

"All right, Cressida. Now that we know each other's names, the five minutes and ten seconds begin right now and we have to act like we're not doing anything. When those five minutes are up, we have to work together and try to knock this van off its wheels."

"Penelope and I are with you. You're a good friend and thinker, Beatrice. You're one heck of a good person."

…..

**Tommy:**

There was absolutely no way that I'm going to live the rest of my life without Beatrice. Ever since we learned how to talk and read, Beatrice and I were like two peas in a pod. We always had each other's backs and we would always work together in many situations.

Now that Beatrice is going to an insane asylum, I'm going to miss everything. I'm going to miss Beatrice playing the piano, drawing pictures, sing along with the piano music, and I'm even going to miss Beatrice sticking up for herself whenever she would get in argument with Mom.

Two minutes after Beatrice left, I walked into the living and I said to Mom,

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Mom. I hope that you're happy now that my TWIN SISTER is GONE!"

"Is that any way to talk to your mother, Thomas J. Birchwood?" Mom snapped at me.

"I had to say it! And Dad made an excellent point about not giving away a family member! It's really wrong!"

"I didn't want to lose this house, Thomas! I wanted to you to have a roof over your head instead of having to live in a cardboard box on a wet street!"

"Living conditions have nothing to do with Beatrice!" Dad exclaimed when he came in to the living room. "How you're behaving is what making me and Tommy ticked off and sad! You are the mother of our sweet little girl and you don't display any appreciation of everything that Beatrice did to make you happy."

"How is giving me a fish tank full of leopard frogs trying to make ME happy?" Mom asked.

"There it is again. Your lack of appreciation is being displayed again." Dad said.

"You're not acting like a loving mother, Mom! A loving mother doesn't make her own daughter go to an insane asylum just because she can see, hear, and talk to other things that not everyone can see, hear, or talk to in their lives!" I exclaimed.

Then, Dad looked at me and said to me in a serious voice,

"Tommy, go to your room."

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, nervously.

"No. Your mom and I are going to continue to have a little talk. Read a book or watch a movie and get ready for bed."

"Okay, Dad."

…..

**Greasy:**

"Wow, Greasy." Sleazy said. "That's definitely a good song."

"_I don't want to miss a thing…" _Psycho sang while walking around the record player.

"Once I go see the _muchacha _tomorrow, I'm going to sing this to her and then, she'll love me _para siempre. _I hope that this song would be better than the last two songs." I said.

"I thought that the last two songs were catchy." Sleazy said. "I mean, after we got out of Birchwood's mind, you played _Barbara Ann _and _Stand By Me _several times and I thought that they were really nice."

"I thought so, too, but I don't think the _muchacha _liked them at all." I said and grabbed the rule book.

"But don't worry, Greasy. It takes time for a girl to like you. Maybe tomorrow, things will get better."

I thought it over and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, you're right, Sleazy." I said. "Maybe things would work out tomorrow."

Then, Psycho giggled.

Sleazy and I looked at him awkwardly but Psycho ignored us and continued to walk around the record player.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay." Sleazy said, breaking the silence. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"First thing tomorrow?" I asked.

"As usual."

"All right, Sleazy. _Hasta luego._"

Then, Sleazy left the office.

I went back to the book and I was about to read the pages that Sleazy told me to read. I couldn't read past the first sentence because of two things, another one of _muchacha's _songs (she has an unusual but really nice taste in music) is stuck in my head and all I can think about is the _muchacha _herself.

The other song begins to play in my head as I trace circles on my desk with my fingers.

_I'll be your dream,_

_ I'll be your wish,_

_ I'll be your fantasy._

_ I'll be your hope,_

_ I'll be your love,_

_ Be everything that you need._

I sigh in a state of daydreaming and staring out into space.

_I'll love you more with every breath,_

_ Truly, madly, deeply do._

_ I will be strong,_

_ I will be faithful,_

_ 'cause I'm counting on_

_ A new beginning,_

_ A reason for living._

_ A deeper meaning, yeah._

_ …._

_ I want to—_

I snapped out of it and the song stops playing in my head after I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

Then, the door opened and Wheezy walked in while burning six cigarettes in his mouth.

"Have you read the book that Yen Sid sent you yet, Greasy?" He asked and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I tried but I began to think about the _muchacha._" I replied. "She's really been one the only things that I can think about."

Wheezy chuckled.

"You really like that girl, don't you?" He asked.

"_Si_." I replied.

"To be honest with you, I haven't seen you this happy since Boss gave you and Psycho permission to join the Toon Patrol."

I looked at Wheezy and I saw him smiling a small smile.

"And to be honest with YOU, Wheezy, I haven't seen you smile in a long time. Are things going all right with you?" I asked.

"Yep. Despite of having to go to jail again and having to be a part of a trial, things are still going well for me." Wheezy replied.

"That's good."

"And Greasy?"

"_Si_?"

"If you really like Birchwood, then she's all yours. I think that she's really the right girl for you."

"Hee hee hee!" Psycho giggled and rolled around on the floor.

"Heh, heh, heh, *cough, cough* even Psycho agrees." Wheezy said.

"But Boss still doesn't agree that I should be around Birchwood, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"What about Stupid?"

"He agrees that you're okay with Birchwood."

Then, we heard Psycho snore softly. I saw him lying on the floor flat on his back in a immediate but deep sleep.

"Well, we better hit the hay." Wheezy said and inhaled on a cigarette. "We're going to have another visit with Birchwood tomorrow. Are you planning to come along, Greasy?"

"Oh, yeah." I replied.

"All right, then. Now, get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Sorry, no shout-outs on this chapter.**

**But I do have an interesting fact:**

**Beatrice's grandfather's name is 'Fauntleroy Birchwood'. It's very, very rare to have a boy being named 'Fauntleroy' and that rare but really interesting name is Donald Duck's middle name, probably making him the only Disney character with an official middle name.**

**Anyway, here is the eleventh chapter!**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes! **

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

"Okay, Cressida and Penelope." I whispered. "The time's up. Let's knock this hunk of junk of its wheels."

"How are we going to do that?" Penelope asked.

"We're all going to knock down this van by running into the sides. However, it takes a few rounds of running-"

"Or how about we smack the doors open? We can go out the way we came in." Cressida asked.

I thought over what Cressida said.

"Yeah, that'll do. Sorry, girls," I said, "in very rare times, like this one, I can get a little overboard and come up with random ideas."

"You're cool, Beatrice." Cressida said.

"I don't like this idea." Penelope said, nervously.

"Why, Penelope?"

"I'm afraid that we're going to get hit by a car that's behind us."

"Penelope, it's probably around nine o' clock and there are not a lot of people driving around at this time." I said. "We should be safe at this time."

"Trust us, Penelope." Cressida said. "Trust Beatrice…the most. I mean, she's the brains behind this plan and she knows this area much better than we do."

Penelope, reluctantly, nodded her head and said, "Okay."

"Before we knock open these doors, I want you two to know that on the right side of the road, the left from where we are standing; there are a bunch of trees and behind the thick layer of trees, there is a trail that leads to my grandfather's house. Mr. D won't be able to track us down real easily if we stick together and if you follow my lead." I said. "And Penelope, after we all knock open the doors, we're all jumping out of the van together after I count to three. You'll be alright after jumping out of the van. We'll be landing on an area that can lessen the impact of our fall."

"And nobody gets left behind. We're all in this escape together." Cressida said.

"That's right, Cressida. Now, are you ready to knock open the doors?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Beatrice."

Cressida, Penny, and I got up and walked to the divider of the van while the instrumental version of _Edge of Seventeen _(by Stevie Nicks) began to play in my head. I took a deep breath and Cressida and I took off running to the doors. After four fast steps, we brought our feet up to the doors and gave them a firm, hard, and strong kick. From where our feet had touched the doors, there were two huge dents in the center.

"One more for luck." Cressida said.

"Right." I replied.

Cressida and I walked back to the divider and I said,

"One…two…THREEEEEE!"

Cressida and I ran those four fast steps to the doors and brought our feet up to the center. We gave the doors two really hard, firm, and strong kicks and they broke open.

"All right, Penelope. The doors are opened. Let's go." I said.

Penelope held her creepy baby doll close to her as she walked towards us.

"Before we jump out, we have to throw out anything that could get smashed if we landed on top of them." Cressida said.

"Even my doll, Cressida?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, even your doll."

"After we jump out, we'll pick up our stuff and then, we'll disappear into the thick woods." I said.

Penelope reluctantly handed her doll to me and with Dad's journal and Cressida's cell phone, I threw them out of the van and all of those objects landed on the cushiony ground on our left.

Then, Penelope, Cressida, and I hooked arms.

"Jump on three!" I exclaimed. "ONE!"

"TWO!" Cressida yelled.

"THREEE!" Penelope yelled.

We all jumped out of the van and we landed on the ground. Cressida, Penelope, and I rolled around a couple of times and then, we jumped back on our feet and grabbed our stuff.

"Grab your things and run into the trees!" I yelled. "There's no time to lose!"

Cressida, Penelope, and I ran in to the thick woods and I watch Mr. D drive away without even thinking about slamming on his brakes and take off after us.

"Thanks, Beatrice!" Cressida exclaimed as we ran. "You're one heck of a life-saver!"

"YOU'RE A GOOD FRIEND, BEATRICE!" Penelope yelled.

"Thank y'all!" I replied.

"So what do we do now?" Cressida asked.

"We'll have to run for a few more minutes and then, we'll walk down until VJ gives us a hand!"

"Who's VJ?" Penelope asked.

"He's a good family friend! During this time of night, VJ drives around in a hippie van. I'm sure that he'll give us a ride to my Grandpa Fauntleroy's house and we'll make it there in no time at all."

"Sounds like a good plan." Cressida said.

…

**Greasy:**

I still couldn't sleep. The gears and wheels are turning in my head and I feel tired and awake at the same time.

_Realmente odio hacer esto, pero tal vez si he leído un par de cosas del libro que Yen Sid me dio, es probable que pueda relajarse y dormir. _I thought.

I looked at the book and I grabbed it as I walked to my bed in the far right corner of my office. Psycho was still lying down next to the record player and doesn't even twitch after I passed him.

I took off my hat and placed it on my nightstand along with a glass half full of water. Then, I adjusted my pillow and pressed it up against the wall...not before taking off my socks, shoes, and coat. I rolled up my coat and placed it underneath my bed, along with my socks and shoes.

_No estoy deseando leer esto, pero necesito mi sueño. _I thought.

Carefully, as if a hidden person was about to spray me with Dip, I opened the book to page fifty-five.

**If you were a Toon and you fell in love with a human, I want you to keep in mind that Toons having relationships with humans often leads to trouble.**

That's what they always say.

**On 1939, the Evil Queen fell in love with a human, Gerald Watson, who lived outside of Toon Town. After crossing the border of Toon Town, she transformed into a young and beautiful Toon woman, almost as beautiful as Jessica Rabbit, wife of Roger Rabbit. **

**After three date nights, Watson thought that it was the right time to propose to the Evil Queen. But the proposal came to an abrupt halt after the Evil Queen's youth transformation spell wore off, revealing her as an old lady. **

**Watson was disgusted by the real appearance of the Evil Queen and after he refused to date her anymore, the Evil Queen got so mad that her anger created one of the most disturbing days that the other Toons had to face, the Day of Madness, a day when the skies go completely dark and every Toon went mad.**

**After the Day of Madness, five more Toons dated humans and the tunnel (that can take Toons to the human world and back to Toon Town) began to fall apart and—**

"Greasy?" I heard Boss ask from the other side of the door.

I snapped out of my reading and stuffed the book under my pillow after taking it off the wall.

"Greasy, may I come in?" Boss asked.

"_Sí._" I replied.

Then, I heard my office door open. I saw Boss walk towards me and my bed with his white pajama shirt draping over his white pants.

"Can't 'scleep'?" Boss asked.

"Eh, kind of." I replied. "I was just thinking about things and I had a hard time going to sleep."

"You're 'tinking' about Birchwood, are you?"

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Ever since you first met Birchwood, you haven't been 'yourshelf'."

"Well, what can I say, Boss? That's how I am with women."

Then, after a pause, a question that lingered in my mind since Wheezy came in to my office.

"Boss, what do you have against the _muchacha?_" I asked.

He rolled his eyes in irritation.

"She's too smart and too 'literalate'. I don't like it when Birchwood 'collerects' everything that I'm saying. I mean, it's just the way that I talk." Boss replied. "Is there anything that you don't like about Birchwood?"

"There's nothing that I hate about _muchacha. _She's too perfect." I said.

"Nobody's perfect, Greasy. Birchwood isn't perfect 'ether'."

I rolled my eyes and I pulled the covers of my bed up to my shoulders. I turned my back on Boss.

"Say another bad thing about_ muchacha_ and I'll tune out of this conversation." I said.

"Greasy, I also came here to tell you that I've been 'tinking' about what I said about Birchwood." Boss explained. "After realizing that she can see and talk to us and that she 'scathed' our lives, I want to tell Birchwood that I'm…I'm…I'm sorry for saying so many mean things to her and I'll take back every single bad thing that I've said."

I sat up and looked at Boss.

"Really?" I asked.

"But I don't have the 'curtage' to say it to Birchwood." Boss said.

"Don't worry, Boss. I'll stand right next to you in case if you stutter or whatever. Wheezy and I planned that we're going to see _muchacha _tomorrow and it'll be good time to say something to her." I said.

"All right. I'll try to have the 'curtage' if you stand next to me."

Then, Boss yawned.

"I'm going to sleep." He said. "Don't 'sclay' up too late, Greasy."

"I won't." I replied.

_Oh my gosh! I can hardly wait! I can't wait to see the _muchacha_! _I thought as Boss walked out of my office. _Maybe the guy from that asylum didn't take her and she can stay at her home permanently! I can't wait to see her!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**No shout-outs…sorry.**

**I do have another interesting fact:**

**In one of my previous chapters of this story, it was mentioned that Greasy and the other weasels were walking down 'Elias' street. 'Elias' was the middle name of Walt Disney.**

**Anyway, here is the twelfth chapter of the story!**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

Cressida, Penelope, and I were two minutes away from my grandpa's house. Right now, VJ, a very good friend that I mentioned earlier, is driving us to our destination and Cressida, Penelope, and I are hiding under a blanket so that Mr. D wouldn't find us in a van full of junk.

"I don't think your grandpa is going to like it when we come to his house around ten o'clock at night." Cressida said. "Believe me, I know some people who go to sleep around eight or nine at night and they get really testy."

"That won't be a problem." I replied. "My grandpa always stays up until midnight."

"What does he do until it's midnight?" Penelope asked.

"Since he's the preacher of a nearby church, my grandpa practices his sermon for an hour and forty-five minutes. Then, he drinks a giant glass of milk, plays the piano, prays in the hayloft of his farm for a few minutes, and paints pictures. After all of that, my grandpa gets ready for bed."

"That's really cool." Cressida said.

Then, the van slowly comes to a stop.

"All right, Beatrice. We're here." VJ said.

"Thanks for the lift, VJ. You're a good friend." I said as Cressida, Penelope, and I got out from underneath the blanket.

"Anytime, kiddo."

I looked out the window to make sure that VJ took us to the right destination. There was a farm house right next to an old country house with chipping white paint on the sides. Yep, that's right (To get to my grandpa's house, you have to drive through a trail with a lot of trees in the area and after a few minutes, you'll be driving on a road in a long grass field.).

After Cressida, Penelope, and I got out of the van, I walked up to the driver's window and VJ rolled it down.

"VJ, the next time you see my parents or my brother, Tommy, don't tell them that I'm here." I said. "I'm going to call them tomorrow morning and I won't mention that you gave me a ride. I promise that I'm not going to get you in trouble, too. I would rather take all of the trouble…if you know what I mean."

Underneath VJ's bushy brown beard, there's a hidden smile of understanding.

"It's all right, Beatrice. I know what you mean." He said.

"Again, thanks for the ride."

"Any time. Have a nice night and don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're here."

Then, VJ rolls up his window and drives away.

_Oh, VJ. _I thought. _You're such a good friend. _

"All right, Cressida and Penelope, follow me." I said as I walked towards them.

"I really like the idea of living in an area like this. How did your grandpa get ahold of this piece of property?" Cressida asked.

As we walked to the house, I heard the piano playing.

"To be honest, I don't know how my grandpa got ahold of this place but what I do know is that he hates busy places and like me, he's always thinking about things."

"So your grandpa bought this place because he needed some place to think?"

"Yes, exactly." I said as we approached the front door.

I knocked on the door and almost immediately, the piano music ceased.

Then, I heard heavy footsteps walking to the front door. Ten seconds later, a man (in his late sixties) with a neatly combed white mustache and hair came to the door with a small smile.

"Good evening, Grandpappy." I said (That's what I call him whenever I'm talking to him.).

Then, he opens the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Beatrice Elaine Birchwood." Grandpappy said with a smile. "My, oh, my, you've grown up so fast."

Then, he gave me a great big hug.

"What brings you and your friends here, Beatrice?" Grandpappy asked.

I'm glad that he noticed my new friends.

"We came to stay with you for a few days…if we're not interrupting you or anything." I said.

"Oh, you're welcome to stay with me for a few days." Grandpappy said. "You and your friends are good to stay and you're not interrupting anything."

"Thank you very much."

Cressida, Penelope, and I walked in the house. Before Grandpappy led us to the second floor, where most of the bedrooms are, the three of us took off our shoes and placed them underneath one of his paintings (that was on the right side of the front door).

"And who are your friends?" Grandpappy asked.

"I'm Cressida Gruwell," Cressida said and held out her hand, "and this is my little sister, Penelope. You can call her 'Penny' if you want."

Grandpappy shook his hand with Cressida and Penelope and told them that it was a pleasure meeting them. Then, he began to talk to us in a voice with a hint of seriousness.

"Now, Cressida and Penny," Grandpappy said, "Beatrice and I will show you your bedrooms and the bathroom. In the morning, I'll be attending a few church meetings and I won't be back here until later in the afternoon. You're free to walk around but I want you to stay on the property."

"We'll keep that in mind, sir." Cressida said.

"All right. Now, get ready for bed. You all had a long walk or drive here and it's going to be a beautiful day tomorrow."

Then, Grandpappy led us to the second floor and down the hall to our left; there was a bedroom that was suitable for three to four people (The room had a closet, a bunk bed, a regular bed, a small dresser, and a bed stand.).

"Is this room okay for you?" He asked.

"It's a perfect room." I replied.

"All right, then. Beatrice, I'm going to finish up on my piano playing and paint for about another hour and get ready for bed. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"All right, Grandpappy."

After Grandpappy and I said our good-nights, I opened one of the dresser drawers in the room and pulled out three nightgowns for myself, Cressida, and Penelope. As Cressida was changing into her nightgown in the closet, I asked Cressida,

"Do you want the the regular bed or the bunk?"

"I'll sleep on the top bunk." She replied.

"All right. What about you, Penny? Bunk bed or regular?"

"The bunk." Penny replied.

"Okay."

After a few minutes passed, Cressida, Penny, and I were dressed in our nightgowns and the lights were turned off as soon as Penny and Cressida were on the bunk bed.

"Hey, Beatrice?" Cressida asked in the darkness of the room.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Back in Mr. D's van, you said that you and your brother can see, hear, and talk to Toons, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering why your brother didn't come along with us, even he can see, hear, and talk to Toons."

"My mom likes to spoil my brother a lot. Thankfully, he doesn't give in to anything that my mom gives him."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to ask you that before I go to sleep right now."

"You're cool, Cressida. It's all right to ask me questions."

"Well…good night, Beatrice and Penny."

"Good night, Cressida." Penny and I said in unison.

When things began to get really quiet, I stared out in to space and formulated a plan that I'm going to put in to action tomorrow morning after I wake up and eat breakfast.

…..

**Tommy:**

When I woke up this morning, I expected piano music to be playing. I thought that Beatrice getting sent to the Houston Juvenile Institute was a really bad dream but after not hearing piano getting played and checking in Beatrice's room, I realized that I was wrong.

Right now, I'm sadly walking to the stove (while wearing a tank top, red and white pajama pants, dark blue slippers, and light brown robe as my sleepwear) and getting ready to eat a piece of one of Beatrice's favorite breakfast dishes, French toast casserole with a little bit of maple syrup and a lot of chopped green apples. Four pieces of the casserole were already eaten by Mom and Dad, who are now out doing some things that'll probably take all day.

"Breakfast won't taste very good without Beatrice." I mumbled and got myself a glass of orange juice.

As soon as I was about to walk back to the table and slowly drink my glass of pulp-free orange juice, I heard someone knock on the front door.

"Coming." I said in a sad and not-so-loud voice.

I walked to the door and opened it.

It was the Toon Patrol.

"Hey, Thomas."Greasy said to me with a small smile on his face.

"What's up, Greasy?" I asked.

"We just came by to see you and the _muchacha." _Then, he noticed my sad and tired look. "Is everything all right?"

"No." I said.

"What's the matter?" Sleazy asked.

"I know that Greasy wouldn't like to hear this but…Beatrice is no longer here. She's at the asylum."

The Toon Patrol gave me looks of horror.

"Did they really?" Slimy asked.

"Poor Pretty Girly!" Psycho exclaimed.

"Thomas, did your sister really did go to that asylum?" Greasy asked.

I was interrupted by the house phone ringing.

"Hold that thought." I said and ran to the living room so that I can answer the phone.

After the third ring, I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello, you've reached the Birchwood household. This is Thomas speaking. Who's calling?" I asked.

"This is Katy Weathers." A voice on the other line answered.

_KATY WEATHERS?! _I exclaimed in my head. _That's Beatrice's alias name!_

"Beatrice, is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Tommy." Beatrice replied. "Is Mom and or Dad in the house?"

"No, they're out."

"All right, Tommy. I want you to listen to me. I'm not at the Houston Juvenile Institute. I'm at Grandpa Fauntleroy's place."

"Really? How did you-?"

"I escaped but that's not important."

Then, I heard the front door close and the Toon Patrol walked in to living room.

"Anyway, Tommy, I wanted to tell you that as my only and favorite brother in the whole wide world, you DO NOT tell Dad where I am right now. Because if you tell Dad, then Mom will try to extract all of the information out of him and I'll be sent to the Houston Juvenile Institute." Beatrice said.

"I know what you're saying but what's the address to Grandpa Fauntleroy's place?" I asked.

"Five, six, three, Norwood Forest, Houston, Tx."

"Okay."

Greasy tugged at my robe and asked me who it was and after I told him that it was Beatrice who was calling, he started to dance around the living room in joy.

"All right, Beatrice. I got the address." I said on the phone. "I won't tell Mom and Dad where you are now. While I try to keep in mind of that, I want you to be careful. You never know when the HJI's staff will begin looking for you."

"May I talk to her?" Greasy asked me.

"Yeah, sure, hold on. Beatrice, someone wants to talk to you."

"Who is it? Mom?"

I handed Greasy the phone and he began to talk to Beatrice. While he talked and the other weasels were watching, I walked to my bed room and changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. As I got dressed, I heard Greasy talk to Beatrice and I can that the call was going to take a while.

When I came back to the living room, Greasy was saying 'good-bye' to Beatrice and he hung up.

…

**Beatrice:**

Greasy had a lot to say and he was very excited to hear me talk to him. After we hung up, I walked back up to my room and grabbed Dad's journal.

_**The journal talks about you and Tommy and you'll find more information about yourselves as soon as you read it. **_Dad's voice echoed in my head. _**I should've explained something to you and Tommy a long time ago…Keep this close, Beatrice. It's your only hope of knowing your destiny and Tommy's destiny, as well. This book will reveal some of your future.**_

_Well, Dad, if you really want me to know what my destiny is, I'll read through your journal. _I thought.

I took a deep breath and opened the journal.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Interesting fact:**

**Charles Fleischer, the actor who played Roger Rabbit, would wear a Roger Rabbit costume whenever he had to do a scene with the other actors in the live-action set. He claimed that it helped him stay in character and it even helped Bob Hoskins keep track of his lines.**

**That's all!**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

I immediately closed the journal because my heart was beating really fast. I had no idea what to expect.

_Relax, Beatrice. _I thought. _Just relax. Let's hope that the whole destiny thing isn't really too big of a deal._

I took a deep breath and opened the journal.

The words written on the pages were kind of bunched together and a few minutes later, I was hooked into what Dad wrote in the journal:

"**Dear Beatrice and Thomas (Tommy),**

** This is something that I wrote down and share with you two once you get a little older. I wrote everything about this particular topic because I was afraid that I was going to forget as you grow up. This topic is about your destinies that are waiting in your future and Scarlett (your mother) is trying her very best to not think about them.**

** Here's how this whole destiny begins…with details:**

** When Scarlett and I were thirteen, we met each other in a bookstore somewhere in Houston for the first time. Before Scarlett was your mother who had a tendency to zone out in some situations, she was a person who was laid back and always had a smile on her face…**"

…..

**Tommy:**

"So Beatrice is at this place that's an hour away from here?" Sleazy asked me (after I told him that 'Birchwood' is our last name).

"Yeah but our grandfather's…probably an hour and a half away if we walked the whole way." I replied.

"Really?" Smarty asked in an irritated and shocking matter.

"Really, really." I replied to Smarty. "We can't drive to our grandfather's place because, thanks to this note that I finally noticed just a few minutes ago, my truck is getting repaired and Beatrice's truck is also not available due to a broken window. So we are going to walk to our grandfather's house."

Then, I noticed that Psycho wasn't present in the living room.

"Where did Psycho go?" I asked.

Smarty groaned and we all began to look for Psycho.

…..

**Beatrice:**

** "After our second date on June of 1988, when we were nineteen, Scarlett and I decided to have another date a few weeks later. The third date was when **_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit **_**came out.**

** I thought that the movie was really good but Scarlett was a little freaked out by Judge Doom (Once you're old enough to use the computer, you'll know who he is after looking him up.).**

** When the movie was over, Scarlett and I went to a Chinese restaurant that was at least five blocks away from the movie theater. After our meals were put in to-go boxes, an employee came up to us and gave us six fortune cookies…even though it was just me and Scarlett…"**

…

**Tommy:**

"Why can't we take the bus or 'sumptin' '?" Smarty groaned as he looked under the couch to see if Psycho was hiding under there.

Sounding like Beatrice, I said,

"You keep forgetting that Beatrice and I are probably the only ones who can see, hear, and talk to you and other Toons. If we took the bus and if you were talking to me, then the other people on the bus would look at me funny. I don't want that to happen."

"Thomas has good point there." Wheezy said and blew out a cloud of smoke.

Then, I heard a high, squeaky voice humming and somebody…or something…bumping into the wall. I turned around and I saw Psycho.

"Where were you?" Smarty asked and tapped his foot on the carpet.

"Hee, hee!" Psycho giggled. "In Pretty Girly's bedroom! Hee, hee, hee, hee…hee, hee!"

"Psycho, _no es agradable para pasear en la habitación de una niña, sobre todo si la chica es la muchacha_." Greasy said.

He said that it wasn't nice to wander around in a girl's room, especially if it was…Beatrice's room ('_Muchacha' _is probably Beatrice's nickname that Greasy gave her.).

"Are all of you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're ready." Flasher replied.

…

**Beatrice:**

"…**Scarlett was really nervous about opening the fortune cookies after we arrived in her apartment but I convinced her that nothing bad was going to happen and everything was going to be all right.**

** This is where it really begins and when our lives began to change.**

** From all six fortune cookies, Scarlett and I were given these strange messages that were the most strangest and insane things that we have ever heard. I taped them right underneath this paragraph. Don't ask how I manage to keep those little slips of paper in good condition:**

** '**_**Your offspring are the key to stop conflicts',**_

_** 'A great threat lies in the future of your family',**_

__**'**_**Anger and fear revives your dangerous enemies',**_

__**'**_**Your offspring will be exhumers of forgotten things',**_

__**'**_**There is a hidden destiny in your offspring's future',**_

__**…and last of all,**

** '**_**Underdogs are the greatest heroes **____**'.**_

__**Scarlett and I were really shocked to hear those things. We were freshmen in college and someone who wrote those fortune cookies is talking about Scarlett and me starting a family. Of course, Scarlett didn't believe anything on what those fortunes say because just you read something from a fortune cookie; it doesn't mean that something is going to happen…"**

…..

**Tommy:**

So far, the Toon Patrol and I have walked for only fifteen minutes and Smarty is already beginning to complain about not bringing the Toon Patrol car with him.

_Seriously, nobody in 2012 drives a paddy-wagon anymore._ I thought.

"Thomas, how does your sister know a lot of big words and say things that are usually said by adults?" Wheezy asked.

"Beatrice reads a lot of books and kind of watches too many movies." I replied. "She's pretty quick to picking up some things."

"Even 'farin' languages?" Smarty asked.

"Uh, Beatrice is quick on speaking and translating the German language but she has a hard time with other languages."

"She speaks German?" Slimy asked.

"Yes and she's really good at it, too." I replied.

…

**Beatrice:**

** "…Three weeks after the third date, the power of the fortune cookies began to take their effects.**

**When Scarlett's father died, he left her with enough money for us to have a wedding and to find a place to live. After our marriage, Scarlett and I left college and we found a nice place with a big backyard with a tree.**

**As the time passed, Scarlett told herself that there is no destiny for her children (you two). **

**On 1994, Scarlett finds out that she's pregnant.**

**Although that I was frightened by the fortunes of the fortune cookies, I was actually happy to hear that we're about start a family.**

**Scarlett still tells herself, me, too, that we would live long, happy, and NORMAL lives…"**

…

**Tommy:**

When Greasy was about to ask me another question about Beatrice, a man (who looked like Judge Doom) in a black suit (with a green belt and turban) riding on a bicycle came up to me and the Toon Patrol, even though he wasn't one of those people who can see Toons.

"Is it all right if I can ask you a couple of questions, boy?" He asked.

"Judge?" Smarty gasped. "Is that you?"

I ignored him and I said to the Judge Doom-look-alike,

"I don't mind if you ask, sir."

"My name is Diomedes and I run the Houston Juvenile Institute. Three of my patients escaped and one of them goes by the name 'Beatrice'. Have you seen running around this area?" He asked.

…..

**Beatrice:**

** "…A few months later, Scarlett said that she'll be delivering a boy and I thought of having a daughter as an additional part of the family. Before we went to the hospital, Scarlett said that I have to give her ten dollars if she was right.**

** To my surprise and to Scarlett's horror, the doctor revealed that not only a boy (Tommy) was going to come in to the world…but a girl (Beatrice) is coming along, too.**

** I was happy to hear that I was going to have a daughter but Scarlett was upset about that. She never told me why she was mad and I don't think that I will ever know…"**

…

**Tommy:**

After Diomedes rode away from me and the Toon Patrol, I let out a huge sigh of relief as we went back to our walking.

"That was really close." I said.

"Why did you tell that man to go look for Pretty Girly in every library in the city area?" Psycho asked.

"If I told Diomedes where Beatrice really is, then he will take her to the asylum. I don't want Beatrice to go there. It's not her place to go."

"I can tell that you're really close to your sister." Sleazy said.

"And when are we going to find a better way to go to your 'rind-farmer's' house?" Smarty asked.

"Walking is the only way, Smarty." I said. "Plus, I don't have enough money to buy us bus tickets."

Then, pretty much after that, no one says a single word.

Yes…we stopped…just like that.

…

**Beatrice:**

** "…On July 23, 1995, Scarlett and I were walking down the park when Scarlett told me that she doesn't want you two to fulfill your destinies and the whole hidden destiny in the future is a really big mistake. She walked away from me and I began to explain to her that the future and destinies are inevitable.**

** But the conversation came too late.**

** A bus came out of nowhere and it speeded towards your mother. She got hit by the bus and she was unconscious when the bus stopped.**

** Your mother was rushed to the hospital and I found out that after getting hit by the bus, three ribs from your mother's chest were broken.**

** A few minutes later, Scarlett had to give birth prematurely.**

** I watched the nurses carry you two away to another room where you were immediately getting medical help. **

** When I saw you two, you were really skinny and were about the size of a tennis shoe in a size six or seven. I was horrified to see you two getting hooked up to those machines and struggle to come to life…"**

…..

**Tommy:**

After walking for twenty more minutes, the Toon Patrol and I walked into a trail with a thick layer of trees.

As we walked, I was slowly getting confused. Since I haven't been to Grandpa Fauntleroy's house in a while, I'm not even sure if we're going the right way.

"Thomas, I think we're lost." Slimy said.

"I'm actually confused." I replied. "I haven't been down this trail in a while and I'm not even sure if we're going down in the right direction. Let's stop right over there and I'll try to think about our route."

We walked to a bench and a rock that was big enough for two people sit on and we all took our spots. Along with Greasy, Stupid, and Sleazy, I sat on the bench. Psycho and Smarty were sitting on the rock while Flasher and Slimy sat down on the ground.

"I know that when we leave the forest area, we have to walk through a trail in a field of grass. Either my mind is blanking out or I'm getting my directions mixed up." I said.

I put my hand on my forehead and I began to think.

_Which way to go? Which way to go? Which way to go? _I thought. _How much longer will the trail continue to go on?_

"_I'm Henry the Eighth, I am,_

_ Henry the Eighth, I am, I am." _I heard Psycho sing.

The other weasels and I look at Psycho as he continues to sing and begins to dance.

"_I got married to a widow next door,_

_ She's been married seven…times before."_

"What the heck is Psycho singing?!" Flasher exclaimed as Psycho continued to sing and dance.

"A really catchy song called _Henry the Eighth. _It's a really random song and I can't really describe it as anything else." I replied.

"SECOND VERSE…SAME AS THE FIRST!" Psycho exclaimed and clapped his hands.

_Seriously, what is up with weasels and music? _I thought.

…

**Beatrice:**

** "…When night came, Yen Sid, a Toon wizard, came by to tell me that he gave you two some stuff called 'T-324'. It's a substance that's rarely used on humans and it gives them some of the qualities that makes a Toon…a Toon, like super speed, endurance, quick reaction to things, have the ability to mix up real life physics with Toon physics, unusual flexibility, and Toon strength. Yen Sid also told me that the 324 helped improve your health conditions but you two remained as really skinny babies.**

** After he told me that, Yen Sid began to talk about your destinies. Since your mother was deeply scared of Judge Doom, her fear brought him back to life and Doom planned to take over our world and destroy a portal that leads you to a dimension where Toons and humans coexist. Doom also plans to exterminate all Toons after he gets rid of some humans. **

** When Yen Sid was done explaining, he gave you two the gifts of being really intelligent, kindness, independence, determination, and observation. Before he left, Yen Sid told me to make sure that you two fulfill your destinies or bad things would happen…."**

That was the end of the journal.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**I made a discovery:**

**I was online and just did my regular routine of looking up on random things. After a few minutes, a random thought about looking up the meanings of the names of the Birchwood twins came to me and I found these results:**

"**Beatrice"= happy, bringer of joy, voyager**

"**Tommy"= twin**

**Cool, huh?**

**Anyway, there are no shout-outs and here is the chapter that y'all have been waiting for.**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1**

**PS: Pray to the family and friends of Nelson Mandela because I heard that he died on the fifth of December. Remember Mandela and keep his family and friends in your prayers.)**

**Tommy:**

As I continued to think, Psycho continued to sing _Henry The Eighth_. I don't know how he managed to memorize the lyrics of the song but I am slowly getting annoyed and thinking was getting harder and harder.

The other weasels did their own thing while Psycho was singing. Stupid was staring at Psycho with a blank look on his face, Greasy pulled his hat down (covering his face) and put his hands on the spots where his ears were supposed to be, Smarty was stuffing cotton balls in his ears, Sleazy takes his hat off and pulls out a pair of earmuffs, and Flasher and Slimy stared out in to space with irritated looks on their faces.

Finally, after the thirtieth time, I groaned out loud and exclaimed,

"WILL YOU STOP SINGING THAT SONG?!"

My exclamation was so loud that many birds flew out of the trees in terror. I looked at Psycho and he was looking at me with a surprised look on his face. Then, a smile slowly began to creep its way back and Psycho said,

"Okaaaaay."

"Thank you." Smarty said, who was kind of hiding his satisfaction.

Then, I went back to thinking while Smarty took the cotton balls out of his ears, Sleazy takes off his earmuffs, Greasy uncovered his face, and Slimy and Flasher sighed while still putting their hands on their foreheads. After a few more minutes, I said to the weasels,

"We're going the right way. We need to walk down this road for a few more minutes and after that, we'll be walking through a field of tall grass. I know that it's a lot of walking but it's the only way to get to my grandfather's house because we don't have a car to use."

"All right." Was all Smarty said.

I can tell that he wasn't going to enjoy the idea of walking for a really long time.

…

**Beatrice:**

After I found out that Tommy and I were born prematurely, I was shocked to hear that. Mom and Dad never told us and I am beginning to think about what many of the girls, including Angie, would always tell me every time they see me and Tommy. They would say things like:

"How are you skinny? Do your parents ever feed you and Tommy,"

"Beatrice and Tommy are so skinny that if she was road kill, the buzzards and crows won't even pick at their bones,"

…and

"Beatrice and Tommy are so skinny that you count their ribs without having to use an X-ray."

Then, I looked at the spot on my left arm where Smarty shot me during a car chase in 1947 Los Angeles. Before he shot me, there was a spot on my arm that looks like I just had my blood drawn. A fading bruise where I was shot covered over a bruise that was about the size of a head of a pin.

The memory of when I was born in the hospital comes to my mind because some things began to make sense.

I remember being a weak little baby and I even remember lying still in an incubator with my eyes close (My eyes were opening and closing at the time and I still kind of remember what goes on in a hospital.). Then, I felt someone grab my arm (and I still remember the texture of the latex glove), wiped an alcohol swab on it, and I felt this pinch…like four fire ants biting me at the same time. That's when my surroundings were becoming clearer. My eyes were wide open and the noises were crystal clear. I heard _Smooth Criminal _playing on the radio and the air conditioner humming loudly. The smell from the alcohol swab was still strong to my nose and so was the disinfectant that was in a bucket. After senses were becoming clearer, I transformed from a weak baby to a healthy newborn child. I observed more of my surroundings and through the window, I thought that I saw my dad, who was outside of the room, crying and putting his hands on his forehead and eyes.

I have no idea why I forgot about that because I usually have a very good memory. This whole destiny is something that I'm never going to forget.

Immediately, I opened the journal and the page where I left off had more words appearing on the next page…and the next page…and two more pages.

_Did Yen Sid let Dad use disappearing/re-appearing ink while writing this? _I thought.

The writing said:

"**I forgot to mention earlier that Yen Sid also said that Doom is also planning to exterminate you two because he knows that someday, he will be stopped by you two and he'll never exist again. **

** If Doom ever found you, don't give in on to what he says to you and don't let him possess you. If he does possess you, then there is no hope in your futures. **

** To make sure that your eyes stay peeled for Judge Doom, Yen Sid granted you two the gifts of observation and memory. Beatrice, with the gift of observation, you can pick up almost every single detail that no one else picks up and Tommy, also with the gift of observation, you can watch how a person behaves and pick up their emotions that they try to hide. For both of you, with the gift of memory, you can remember things real easily. You can even remember the day that you were born. **

** 'With that gift of observation,' Yen Sid said, 'you will keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.'**

** Then, Yen Sid told me to act like nothing bad will happen and once you two are old enough to understand, then either I or Scarlett will tell you about your destinies. He also told me that if you watched the movie, **_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit,**_** and if you got scared of Judge Doom, don't let him scare you. Because if he scared you, then Doom would come back as somebody else with his personality still lingering in his new form and you can't let your fear or anger revive him because the more he's revived, the more terrifying Doom's new form will be.**

** Three weeks later, Scarlett was ready to go and after coming back from the hospital, I told her everything about what Yen Sid had said. Scarlett was very shocked to hear all of that. When she saw you, Beatrice, Scarlett was afraid that once you get ready to go to school, older people and other kids will pick on you for being skinny and they'll think of you, along with Tommy, as weak people. Scarlett began to buy clothes that were two to four sizes too big for you because she believes that if you two wore over-sized clothes, no one will pick on you. Insane, right?**

** After Yen Sid left that time (he gave us a quick lecture about Doom's background), I began to think about what I should do to keep your given skills and gifts ready for anything. That's when I decided to teach you two things that not many parents would teach their children. I let you read many books, watch many movies, and try out some sports and so far, Beatrice, you have proven to be very good at many things, and Tommy, you have proven to be equally talented as your sister.**

** Before I stop writing in this journey, I want you two to know that no matter what happens, you can't put your guard down and never forget that you two have a family who loves you.**

**-Abbot T. Birchwood (Your dad)"**

Oh my gosh. That was probably the most insane thing that I've ever heard. I have a doubt that an evil villain from a fictional world can come back to life but in a different form. That can't happen! It's impossible!

_How is this sort of thing possible?! _I thought.

"Hey, Beatrice?" I heard Cressida ask me, surprising me.

I looked up from Dad's journal.

"Yes, Cressida?" I replied.

"Since I told that Penny and I moved from Florida two weeks ago, I've been wondering about what types of disastrous weather that can happen in Texas. Do you get tornadoes in Texas, Beatrice?" Cressida asked.

"Yes, we get tornadoes but I don't think that they're too serious. But if the tornadoes do get serious, then everyone goes out to find a safe place."

"How do you know if a tornado is coming?"

I began to think over what I've learned from school and from the Discovery Channel.

"From what I remember, Cressida, you have to watch the weather patterns and the news. If the sky begins to grow dark all of the sudden and a funnel cloud forms, that's when you have to find shelter immediately."

Cressida looked at me with a nervous look on her face.

"Where's Penny, Cressida?" I asked.

With the nervous look on her face, Cressida said that Penny was running around in the front yard.

"I just wanted to make sure and I thought that if you are still nervous about a tornado coming, we can go outside and we'll take a look. Will that make you feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'll help." Cressida replied.

We walked out of the room and headed outside.

When we were outside, Penny was still running around and looked like she was having a good time.

After looking at Penny, Cressida and I looked at the sky.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Sorry! There are no fun facts or shout outs for right now.**

**So, just enjoy the chapter and life as it goes.**

**-imaginarytoon1**

**PS: Here are two links of two songs that are going to be used in the story:**

** watch?v=nyMJN7-ygY0**

** watch?v=CMyva3ghxOg**

**PPS: For those of you have an app called 'AirScratch', a song-editing app that allows you to change the speed and sound of a song when it's playing, I would like you to listen to the 'Immortal' version of **_**Smooth Criminal **_**and I want you to press the minus button sixteen times and start the song around its thirty-three second mark. **

…**also, the first link takes you to **_**The Cyclone **_** in **_**The Wizard of Oz **_**soundtrack and I want you to start at the five second mark and stop at the thirteen second mark. Don't play those songs until Beatrice says that she begins to hear the songs.)**

**Beatrice:**

"What are you doing?" Penny asked when she saw me and Cressida looking up at the sky.

"We're doing a weather check." Cressida replied.

I continued to look up at the sky and so far, I only found a few clouds and…then, I heard a blaring siren sound and it made me jump.

Penny fell down to her knees in shock and covered her ears, even Cressida covered her ears in shock and surprise.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED?!" Cressida and Penny exclaimed.

Then, I looked at the chimney.

Wrapped around it like lights on a Christmas tree, I saw a satellite with a machine and something that looked like an electronic megaphone. That's Grandpappy's severe weather alarm.

"WHAT'S THAT NOISE, BEATRICE?!" Cressida asked me.

"It's my grandfather's weather alarm!" I replied.

"Why does it have a loud siren?!" Penny exclaimed.

"I have a feeling that there is some severe weather coming up any time today."

"A tornado?" Cressida asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I'm going to climb up the roof and I'll see if there are any signs of an upcoming tornado."

While the alarm continued to make its wailing sound, I ran to the column of the front porch and climbed up. When I came up to a downspout on the edge of the roof, I swung myself up and scurried up the roof like a squirrel.

When I came up to the roof, I grabbed on to it and looked at the sky like a pirate looking for an island.

"Do you see anything?" Cressida called.

"Not yet!" I replied.

Then, I felt this strong, slightly cold wind blowing on my back and I noticed that the day was growing dark.

"Biscuits! What the heck is going on?!" I whispered.

I turned around and looked.

I gasped in horror.

Giant storm clouds were heading towards the house and me, Cressida, and Penny. I heard and felt the wind blow even harder.

Then, lightning struck and the sky was becoming a greenish-blackish color. The wind continued to blow really hard and something under the clouds catches my attention. I gasped in horror.

"A tornado!" I whispered.

I ran off of the roof and jumped when I came to the edge. I grabbed a tree branch and it lowers me to the ground.

After I got on the ground, I exclaimed,

"There's a tornado coming and it looks like an F5!"

"What does that mean?" Cressida asked.

"It's a tornado that's spinning at a dangerous speed and can do incredible damage! We can't stay here and we must go to the storm cellar! Before we go there, we have to go inside and grab some water bottles and boxed and canned foods because…who knows how long the tornado will continue to blow!"

Cressida, Penny, and I ran in to the house and in to the kitchen. We grabbed one patchwork bag for each of us and we ran to the pantry. Cressida grabbed a box of crackers and three bags of potato chips, Penny grabbed three water bottles and six oranges, and I grabbed four water bottles, three apples, and two oranges.

"In the woods, there is a storm cellar." I said to Cressida and Penny. "We have to go there and we'll wait until the tornado goes away."

As soon as we got what we needed, Cressida, Penny, and I ran out of the house and in to the woods.

We're very lucky to escape from the tornado and thank goodness that I saw it coming our way. Cressida, Penny, and I got away in time but I don't know what Grandpappy would do if he found us seriously injured.

The tornado was blowing really hard after Cressida, Penny, and I ran five feet into the woods. Then, Penny stopped running and tried to run back to where we entered.

"PENNY! NO! DON'T GO BACK! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Cressida shouted.

"I forgot my doll!" Penny cried. "I left it in our room!"

"It's too late for that!"

Then, I thought of the most unthinkable and dumb thing that only dummy would do. I was going to go back to the house and get Penny's doll.

"Cressida, you and Penny go to the storm cellar! I'll get the doll!" I exclaimed.

I was about to take off running when Cressida grabbed my right arm and stopped me.

"No, Beatrice! It's too dangerous!" Cressida exclaimed.

"I can get the doll, Cressida! I'm a fast runner and I'll catch up with you as soon as I get it! Keep running until you find something that looks like a door to a basement on your right! Tommy might be coming this way and you'll know him just by his blue and green eyes. Like you, me, and Penny, Tommy can see and talk to Toons and he might have some toon weasels following him! Just go ahead and find the storm cellar! I'll be back with the doll!"

Cressida looked at me with an uneasy look and then, she said,

"Once you make it back, knock on the cellar door five times."

"Okay." I replied.

I took off running with my bag hitting the back of my right leg.

The wind from the tornado continued to blow hard and branches from the trees were breaking off and many types of debris were flying around the woods.

When I arrived at the house, the wind became so strong that I was literally pushed away from the house. But with all of my strength, I pushed myself and sprinted into the house.

I kicked down the door and I ran up the stairs and into the room that Cressida, Penny, and I were sleeping in.

I threw my bag down on the floor and began to look around the room to see if the doll was misplaced somewhere. As I continued to look, the tornado began to sound like it was coming closer and closer by the second.

I looked under the bed and I found something that looked like a dark brown dust bunny. I reached down and grabbed it.

It was Penny's doll!

"FOUND IT!" I exclaimed with joy.

All of the sudden, I heard the wind hit the window but I didn't turn around to see what happened to it. Then, I felt something hard hit me really hard on the back of my head and my right temple.

When I felt the force of getting hit, I imagined the 'Immortal' version of _Smooth Criminal _playing in my head as my fall felt like it was going in slow motion.

_Annie, are you okay?_

_ Will you tell us…that you're okay?_

_ There's a sign in a window,_

_ That he struck you,_

_ A crescendo, Annie!_

Then, I landed on the bed with a thud.

As everything was about to go black, a song from _The Wizard of Oz_ began to mix itself with the repetitive "_Annie, are you okay_" and I began to feel dizzy.

Finally, my world went…black.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Still no shout-outs or fun facts…but don't worry! I'll try to find a good fun fact and then, I'll probably write it in the next chapter.**

**Attention, this is important!**

**If you haven't heard of these songs that were played in **_**The Wizard Of Oz:**_

_**Munchkin Land**_

_**Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead!**_

_**Lullaby League**_

_**Lollipop Guild,**_

**Go on YouTube or watch the movie on your computer or television and listen to these songs.**

**Also, here is another link for another YouTube video and it's also going to be used in the chapter:**

** watch?v=iNaUaS46x2A**

**Don't play the link of this song until you see this (*) next to Beatrice's name and play the video on fourteen second mark.**

**I'm sorry if this is too much but sometimes reading is fun when you listen to music.**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Tommy:**

"Why is the wind 'bowring' so hard?!" Smarty exclaimed as he held his hat down on his head.

"I'm sure if this is what we call 'severe weather'!" I yelled as I squinted my eyes.

The wind that the Toon Patrol and I are walking through was blowing really hard. In fact, it was blowing so hard that it nearly blew us off our feet. Psycho was holding on to my shoulders and his whole body was waving like a flag with that hard wind blowing.

Then, a teen girl's voice says my name.

"TOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYY!" The voice called in the wind.

"Is that Beatrice calling your name?!" Sleazy shouted.

"It's a different voice!" I replied.

Then, the voice called my name again.

After I heard that voice, I saw two persons with over-the-shoulder bags running towards me and the weasels.

"TOOOOOMMMMMY, IS THAT YOU?!" The tall person called to me.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted,

"WHO…ARE YOU?!"

"WE'RE CRESSIDA AND PENELOPE! WE'RE FRIENDS OF YOUR SISTER!" The tall person replied. I think she's Cressida.

When Cressida and…Penelope came closer to me and the Toon Patrol, I got a better look of their frightened looks and they had the most frightened looks that I've ever seen in my life.

"Where's Beatrice?!" I exclaimed.

"She ran back to get my sister's doll! She's catching up to us!" Cressida exclaimed.

Penelope tapped her finger on Cressida's shoulder.

"Cressida, is he the Tommy that Beatrice was talking about?" She asked.

"Beatrice said that the Tommy that we're looking for is a boy with a blue eye and a green eye and he probably has toon weasels following him." Cressida replied. "Since there are toon weasels with him, this is the right Tommy!"

"WAIT! YOU CAN SEE US?!" Smarty exclaimed.

"I'll explain that later! Right now, Beatrice wants us to go to a storm cellar and she says that it's somewhere in the woods! There's a tornado, an F5, Beatrice says, and we need to get to that storm cellar right now!"

"WHAT'S A TORNADOOOOO?!" Psycho exclaimed as Stupid and Wheezy pulled him off my shoulders.

Then, with concern and worry, Greasy and I tried to take off running but Flasher and Smarty pulled me back while Psycho and Sleazy pulled back Greasy, preventing us from taking off.

"GREASY, THOMAS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sleazy shouted.

"We got to go get BEATRICE!" I exclaimed.

"SHE SHOULDN'T BE OUT THERE IN THAT STORM!" Greasy exclaimed while we tried to run.

"WELL, IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT! THE STORM IS PROBABLY CATCHING UP TO US RIGHT NOW!" Flasher exclaimed.

Then, Cressida exclaimed,

"I found the cellar! It's over there! Let's go in there RIGHT NOW! Don't worry, Tommy! Beatrice says that she's coming!"

"I HOPE SO!" Greasy and I exclaimed.

"COME ON! LET'S GO TO THE STORM CELLAR!" Slimy exclaimed.

We all took off running, following Cressida and Penny as we dodged flying debris and jumped over trees that have been knocked down by the wind. After a few minutes of doing those things, we came to a small but wide slope, at least five feet long and four feet wide, with two doors lying down with a lock.

"IT'S LOCKED!" Cressida exclaimed.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET IN?!" I asked.

Then, something touches the left side of my hips. It was a tube of a gun.

"EVERYBODY, STAND BACK!" Wheezy said as he walked with his tommy gun.

He aimed the gun at the lock and with three shots, the lock breaks off.

"Everybody, get in the cellar right now!" Cressida exclaimed and opened the doors.

While Sleazy, Penny, Psycho, Smarty, Cressida, Stupid, Wheezy, Flasher, and Slimy walked in to the storm cellar, Greasy gasped in shock.

"THOMAS!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"_BÚSQUEDA POR ALLÍ! NO VE LO QUE PIENSO QUE VEO_?!"

Greasy said: "Look up there! Do you see what I think I see?!"

He pointed to something in front of us and I saw the tornado. Then, I saw something that was getting carried by the tornado and it was spinning around as it was heading its way towards the sky.

It was not a tree…it was…Grandpappy's house. Beatrice is probably trapped in there. She's not going to make it back.

Greasy and I watched in horror as we watched the house getting carried away.

…..

***Beatrice:**

I was slowly coming back to consciousness and everything felt like life was frozen in place with a blowing sound playing.

_Come on, Beatrice! _I told myself. _Wake up! Wake up! The tornado's probably gone now. _

All of the sudden, I heard something cluck.

_A chicken? _I thought.

I opened my eyes and I looked out of the window.

Floating around in the air with a background of speeding blurs was a chicken coop and there were two chickens and one rooster. While they slowly drifted away to the right side of the house, the rooster crowed really loudly before disappearing.

Then, something got in to my eye and I looked away from the window.

After I rubbed my eye, a familiar honking sound catches my attention and I turned back to the window.

A hippie van was floating in the air while the wheels acted like they were moving the car on an invisible road. Then, VJ, who's driving the van, rolls down the window and waved at me.

I waved back at him as he disappears after moving to the right side of the house.

Then, a cow, although it was standing still, comes in to my view and it spins around slowly as it moos. Like the chickens, rooster, VJ, and the van, the cow disappears after moving to the right side of the house.

I heard a dog barking and then, two fishermen on a motorboat come in to my view. The propeller of the motor boat spins like it was trying to make the boat move in an invisible body of water. One of the fishermen 'seas' (get it? 'sees' and 'seas'!) me and waves his hand, as if he was saying 'Hello'.

The fishermen and the boat disappear to the other side of the house, never to be seen again…like the other things that have passed by.

I got up from the bed and I looked down when I made it to the window. I was shocked to see that with the house, I was more than two hundred feet up in the air. I stepped away from the window and thought,

_Obviously, I must be up inside the twister._

I looked back at the window and two more bits of debris passed by. Then, a familiar-looking person on a bike with skinny wheels and pedaling their bike pedals at a speed of a Toon who would run in place and taking off with smoke trailing behind them.

I gasped at the sight the person in horror.

"MR. D!" I exclaimed.

He doesn't see me and he continues to pedal like there's no tomorrow and in a flash of green and sickly yellow lights and smoke, Mr. D transforms into…a witch in a black outfit, black pointed hat, and green skin with a broomstick in between his legs. Mr. D no longer looked like Doom before exposing himself as a Toon who killed Eddie's brother. He was now a Toon with green skin with red eyes and a loose, black drape-like cape flapped in the wind as he flew in the air. The Witch cackled madly in a high, squeaky voice.

"AHHHHH HEEE HEEE HA HA HA HA!" The Witch laughed.

Then, he flew away and all of the sudden, the tornado begins to cease and watched the clouds and bits of debris go up as the house falls down.

As the house continued to fall, everything in the room, including I, began to float up like there was no gravity around.

I was screaming my head off as the house was spinning and falling and the sky was moving upward as the house was getting dropped back on the land.

Finally, the house spun three more times and it landed with a really, really, really loud CRASH!

And everything in the room fell back to their original places and I landed on my stomach with a "UMPH" coming out of mouth.


	18. Chapter 17 part one

**Chapter Seventeen part one**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**As promised, here is a fun fact:**

**Margaret Hamilton, the actress who played Miss Gulch and the Wicked Witch of the West, was actually a really nice woman in real life. In fact, she was a kindergarten teacher. After **_**The Wizard of Oz**_** came out, younger children recognized Hamilton as Miss Gulch and the Witch and they always wondered why she was so mean to Dorothy (Judy Garland). Trying to convince children that she was really a nice person, Hamilton appeared on an episode of **_**Mister Rogers' Neighborhood **_**and younger children were FINALLY convinced.**

**Now, this is where things kind of get a little serious. **

**The songs that were in the last chapter's note (Look back at the previous chapter and read the note and the names are written **_**like this.**_**) are going to be played in the second part of this chapter. The songs that were listed from the previous chapter are under the name **_**Munchkinland Medley. **_**If you like, go on YouTube or pull up the Munchkin Land scene on your **_**Wizard of Oz **_**DVD or VHS tape. You don't have to do that or listen to the songs as you read.**

**If you don't want to, then just kick back and read.**

**So, here's the seventeenth chapter and enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

"That was a wild ride." I said to myself as I was getting back on my feet. "But what I kind of expected from the crash landing is the house falling apart and be nothing but a pile of wood, broken glass, and debris."

"Is that what you really expected, Toots?" A bossy voice asked me.

"Well, yeah. That's what-"

Then, I stopped myself. A confused look spreads across my face as I looked around the room.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Look under the bed, Toots. I'm coming right out." The voice said.

_ I swear that the voice sounds like Baby Herman. _I thought as I turned my head towards the bed.

"All right," I said, "show yourself, whoever you are, or I'm going to coming over there and get you."

"Hold your horses! I'm coming right out!" The voice said.

Then, I saw a head that was covered with dark gray, angora teddy bear-like fur and two dark brown triangular ears crawl out from underneath the bed. A couple seconds later, the whole body comes out from underneath the bed and I see a small, stuffed dog with dark brown angora fur and…Baby Herman's face. Try to imagine a stuffed dark brown Toto doll with Baby Herman's face instead of a dog with dark brown eyes and a black nose.

"Oh, man. I certainly don't want to go back under that bed again." The Baby Herman/Stuffed Dog Hybrid Thing said and wiped his…paws…on his shoulders and two bits of debris flew off.

I watched in amazement.

_Did Penelope's doll…? _I thought.

"What are you staring at?" The doll asked with his eyes narrowed.

"You were once an inanimate…doll…and now…you're…walking on two feet…and you're…you're…" I said.

"Really, really handsome?"

The doll started to strike a pose.

"That's not what I was going to say." I said.

"Well, spit it out." The doll said.

"I was going to say…'you're talking'."

"Well, of course, I can talk."

"You didn't talk before. You were once a doll that never said anything at all, never moved, and stare out in to space all day and night."

"All right, we're kind of having a bad start. You keep talking about things that sound impossible to you and you didn't even introduce yourself."

My eyes widened at the doll's attitude. It…I mean, he is so testy.

"My name is Beatrice. What's…what's your name?" I said and held my hand out, getting ready to shake hands with a little hybrid doll.

"My original owner, Penelope Gruwell, calls me 'Toto'." The doll said.

What a coincidence! Well…sort of…I think.

"Did we land on some other place?" Toto asked.

"I don't know. I haven't looked out of the window." I replied.

I walked to the window but I couldn't see anything. There was nothing but a blinding white light.

"I can't see where we are from the window, Toto. Maybe let's get out of the house and let's see where we are." I said.

"All right." Toto said.

Right next to the closet was my patchwork bag. I grabbed it and like an ordinary bag, I, obviously, put it over my shoulder and was about to walk out of the room.

"Hey, hey, Beatrice. Stop walking so fast. I need to catch up with you." Toto said.

I looked at him.

_I guess walking isn't really going to work out for him. _I thought.

"Here, Toto. You can step into my bag and you can stay in there if you prefer that over walking." I said and opened my back.

_It's a good that I have a large bag. Toto wouldn't be able to fit in it if it was too small. _I thought.

"Thank you, Beatrice." Toto said with a small smile.

At a not-so-quick pace, I walked out of the bedroom.

While I was heading my way towards the staircase, I looked around the house. Hardly anything was torn down or broken and that really surprised me.

"I thought that it was going to be a wreck in here." I said.

"What do you expect from a tornado or a bad storm?" Toto asked.

I rolled my eyes and while I walked down the staircase, I replied,

"Destruction, lost or injured people, torn buildings and land in a complete mess."

Then, I walked towards the front door and I carefully opened it.

After I walked out of the house and on to the front porch, my eyes widened in shock, surprise, and amazement.

Instead of Grandpappy's field, I was seeing a very colorful land with different types of plants and the scenery is completely different but very, very beautiful. The hills in the scenery were a pea-green and the sky was sort of a grayish-blue in color but it wasn't making everything in the scenery look depressing. What surprised me even more was that the new land looked like a combination of It's-A-Small-World-After-All (A ride from one of the Disney Parks) and a very quiet and peaceful version of Toon Town.

"Wow." I whispered.

I stepped off of the front porch and I got to see more of the strange land as I walked. There were low and tall buildings and huts, a yellow brick walkway (it also had a red brick walkway spiraling along with the yellow walkway) that made its way to a central plaza, and small sparkling blue ponds with giant floating green lily pads.

"Where are we?" Toto asked in awe.

"I don't know, Toto," I said as I walked on to the bridge that led to the huts and houses, "but I have a feeling that we're not in Houston anymore."

All of the sudden, four orange-yellow fish leaped out of the pond and landed in the other side of the pond behind me and Toto. I turned to that side of the pond and I looked at the fish and I realized that those fish were the Humming Fish from the 1972 version of _The Lorax._

"I guess that we must be over the rainbow." I said and smiled.

I turned back to where Toto and I saw the Humming Fish leap out of the water. My attention was caught by a bubble in a light toon blue color. It looked really small but I really that it was one of those distance and size view things and I watched the bubble (as it changes into a different color after two seconds) grow larger as it came closer to me and Toto.

When the bubble was close enough, I had to scoot away a few feet as I watched the bubble have a purple and red color before it touched the ground.

A toon woman, who looked a lot like Jessica Rabbit, appears from the bubble with a smile on her face. She did have the same physical characteristics of Jessica Rabbit but she had a different and very beautiful outfit and had a different make-over. She was wearing a strapless red ball gown-like dress with a several hints of purple on the bottom and her make-up consisted of a light shade of purple (and a little bit of black eyeliner) and her lipstick was a medium purple color. The jewelry consisted of a tall tiara around the wavy red hair and Jessica Rabbit-Look-Alike had a scepter in her hand. She looked really beautiful.

She walked over to me with a smile and she asked me,

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

That caught me completely off guard.

"Who, me?" I asked.

The Jessica-Look-Alike nodded.

"I'm not a witch at all. I'm Beatrice Birchwood from Houston, Texas." I said.

She looked at Toto, who was moving his eyebrows up and down and had a little smug on his face.

"Is that the witch?" She asked.

"No, ma'am." I replied. "He's Toto. He's a…he's a dog."

Despite of some embarrassing confusion, the Look-Alike chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little muddled. The Munchkins called me because a new witch had just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East." She points her scepter at Grandpappy's house. "And there's the house and here you are." I looked and to my horror, there were two green feet with…ruby gladiator sandals sticking from the bottom of the house.

"And what the Munchkins really want to know is if you were a GOOD witch or a BAD witch." The Look-Alike said.

"But I already told you, ma'am, I'm not a witch at all." I said, without trying to sound impatient. "I'm just a teenage girl. Witches are old and really ugly."

Then, I heard giggling from behind me. I turned around but I didn't see anyone.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The Munchkins." The Look-Alike giggled. "They're laughing because I AM a witch. I'm Glinda, the Good Witch of the North."

_Whoops! Uh oh! _I thought.

"Oh, you-you are?!" I asked in a surprised voice. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry but I NEVER heard of a beautiful witch before."

That was the truth.

"Only bad witches are ugly." Glinda said, smiling. "The Munchkins are happy because you freed them from the power of the Wicked Witch of the East."

"If you please, Glinda, what are Munchkins?" I asked.

I heard the giggling again. I still didn't see anybody.

"The people who live in this land. It's Munchkin Land and you, my dear, are the Munchkins' national heroine." Glinda said.

We look around and I thought I saw a little toon duck, who looked like the female version of Huey (one of Donald Duck's nephews) in a vintage doll's dress, peek from behind a bush like a shy child.

"It's all right, everyone!" Glinda called out with a smile on her face. "You may all come and thank her. Everything's all right!"

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 17 part two

**Chapter Seventeen part two**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Fun fact:**

**Huey, Dewey, and Louie are Donald Duck's nephews. Huey is the little duck in red, Dewey is the one in blue, and Louie is the duck in green. In the first part of the chapter, Beatrice says that she thought that she saw a toon duck who looked like the female version of Huey. According to Disney Wiki, there are also three duck triplets, like Huey, Dewey, and Louie, but they are girls instead of boys and they go by the names "April," "May," and "June". To learn more about them, go on Disney Wiki.**

**Now, in this part of Chapter Seventeen, you might want to have your DVD, CD, or YouTube video playing while you're reading (you don't have to if you don't want to) because this is a rather a musical chapter.**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1**

**PS: Keep in mind that some parts or words of the songs are changed.)**

**Beatrice:**

As soon as Glinda said to the Munchkins that it was safe to come out from their hiding spots, after every three seconds, there were five Munchkins coming out from the bushes. Most of the Munchkins, in fact, looked like the Toons that I saw in Toon Town and on the movies that I used to watch as a kid. But despite of what they looked like, the Munchkins were wearing dresses that looked like they were stolen off of the mechanical children from the It's A Small World After All ride.

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are,_

_ And meet the young lady, who fell from a star." _Glinda began to sing.

The first few Munchkins that I saw looked like mini versions of Mickey Mouse with sailor suits (with Donald Duck's hat) and Native American outfits and a couple of Munchkins looked like the female versions of Dewey and Louie. They all looked at me and Toto with curiosity. The Louie-Look-Alike attempted to pet Toto on his head but he gave her a look that made her change her mind.

"_She fell from the sky, she fell very far,_

_ And Houston, she says, is the name of the star." _Glinda continued to sing as we walked to the central plaza.

Glinda guided me and a few of the Munchkins to the central plaza and I saw more Munchkins coming out from their huts, houses, and tiny corners. One of the Munchkins, who looked like one of the pigs from _The Three Little Pigs, _came out from a manhole as some of the Munchkins looked a little older and looked like the Toon characters that I saw on television (There were some Munchkins that looked like certain good characters from various Dr. Seuss stories.). They were all dressed in a kind of weird and international matter.

"_Houston, she says, is name of the star." _The Munchkins sang, echoing Glinda's last line.

"_She brings you good news._

_ Or haven't you heard?_

_ When she fell out of Houston, _

_ A miracle occurred." _Glinda sang and I began to see more Munchkins gather around the central plaza as Glinda and I stood and watched the Munchkins come towards us.

"_It really was no miracle._

_ What happened was just this:"_ I said but it came out as singing.

_ "The wind began to switch,_

_ From house to pitch,_

_ And suddenly, the hinges started to unhitch…"_

The Munchkins oohh'ed and ahhh'ed as I would sing my explanation.

"_Just then, _

_ THE WITCH!_

_ To satisfy an inch,_

_ Went flying on her broomstick,_

_ Thumbing for a hitch!" _ I finished.

Then, a Munchkin, who looked like Merlin from _The Sword In The Stone, _took a giant leap forward.

"_And oh, what happened, then, was rich!" _The Merlin Munchkin sang.

Then, the other Munchkins behind him took a few steps forward and they began to sing,

"_The house began to pitch,_

_ The kitchen took a 'slitch'…"_

More Munchkins join in as they continue to sing.

"_…It landed on the Wicked Witch,_

_ In the middle of the ditch._

_ Which was not a healthy situation for…THE WICKED WITCH."_

Then, all of the Munchkins began to dance as they sing.

"_The house began to pitch,_

_ The kitchen took a 'slitch',_

_ It landed on the Wicked Witch,_

_ In the middle of the ditch._

_ Which was not a healthy situation…for THE WICKED WITCH!"_

Then, everyone began to split up.

The reason why they did that was because there was a horse-drawn cart (pulled by Cyril Proudbottom) heading towards my way and behind it were those Green Army Men figurines from _Toy Story._

_ "Who…began to twitch,_

_ And was reduced…to just a stitch,_

_ Of what was once the Wicked Witch?" _The Munchkins finished.

Everyone cheered as the cart stopped in front of me and Glinda led me to the cart and in kind of a hesitant matter, I stepped in and sat down.

Two Munchkins in 1940-styled school boy outfits, who looked like Roger Rabbit and Arthur Pendragon (from _The Sword In The Stone_), walked up to me as Toto sat on my lap.

"We thank you very sweetly…for doing it so neatly." The Munchkin who looked like Arthur said with a smile.

"You've killed her so completely…that we thank you very sweetly." The Munchkin who looked like Roger said.

Roger takes a small red rose with a safety pin out of his pocket and hands it to me. I pinned in on to my shirt.

"LET THE JOYOUS BE SPREAD: THE WICKED OLD WITCH, AT LAST, IS DEAD!" Glinda shouted with joy and a smile.

The Munchkins cheered and the horse cart began to move. As the soldiers walked behind the cart, the Munchkins danced and sing,

"_DING DONG!_

_ The Witch is dead!_

_ Which old witch?_

_ The Wicked Witch!_

_ DING DONG!_

_ The Wicked Witch is DEAD!_

_ Wake up, you sleepy head._

_ Rub your eyes, get out of bed._

_ Wake up!_

_ The Wicked Witch is dead!"_

I began to notice that the cart was now being pulled to a house that was wider than the other Munchkin huts and houses.

"_She's gone where the goblins go,_

_ Below, _

_ Below,_

_ Below,_

_ YO-HO!_

_ Let's open up and sing…and ring the bells out._

_ Ding dong, the merry-oh!_

_ Sing it HIGH, _

_ Sing it LOW!_

_ Let them know that the Wicked Witch is dead!" _The Munchkins ended.

As Cyril pulled up to the wide hut, three playing card soldiers walked out of the hut. After they were lined up, they blew on their bugles. I knew that this meant that someone who was very important was about to come out.

I looked at the entrance of the hut and I saw…Mickey Mouse.

He was dressed in a yellow waistcoat, green pants and open green coat (with a small top hat and a gold pocket watch dangling from the middle of his shirt) and even had a little mustache on his upper lip, which made me giggle in my head. Following 'Mayor Mickey' was Donald Duck (dressed in a magenta preacher robe), the White Rabbit (from _Alice in Wonderland_ and was dressed in an outfit that was similar to his signature waistcoat but was blue and white), Horace Horsecollar (who was dressed in a brown suit and white pants), and Clarabelle Cow (who was dressed in a rainbow-colored dress and had a pink bow on her head).

Mayor Mickey took off his hat as he walked down the steps (that were in front of the hut) and when he came to me, he held out his hand and I got out of the cart. Mayor Mickey led me to his group of followers and Toto crawled behind me.

"_As mayor of the Munchkin City, _

_ In the county of the land of Oz,_

_ I welcome you_ (he bows his head in respect) _most regally_." Mayor Mickey said.

"_But we've got to verify it LEGALLY…to see…_" Donald Duck said.

"_To see_." Mayor Mickey repeated.

"_If she_…"

"_If she_…"

"_Is morally, ethically…_" Donald said and Mayor Mickey nodded his head.

"_Spiritually, physically…_" The White Rabbit added.

"_Positively_!" Horace exclaimed.

"_Absolutely_!" Clarabelle exclaimed.

"_Undeniably and reliably DEAD_!" Donald, White Rabbit, Horace, and Clarabelle exclaimed in unison.

I looked at them in surprise. If the Witch really was dead, then why would the Munchkins want to make sure that they got the right details?

Then, Goofy, holding a roll of paper and wearing a long and loose black coroner's outfit walked up the steps. He nearly stepped on the hem of the outfit as he walked up but he still managed to make it to us without falling down or embarrassing himself.

Coroner Goofy looks at Mayor Mickey and unrolls the paper, saying 'Certificate of Death', and sings,

"_As coroner, I must aver,_

_ I thoroughly examined her._

_ And she's not only merely dead,_

_ She's really most sincerely dead!"_

Then, Mayor Mickey nodded his head in satisfaction and turns toward the Munchkins.

"_Then, this is a day of independence for all the Munchkins and their descendants_!" He exclaimed.

"_If any!" _Donald Duck exclaimed.

"_Yes! LET THE JOYOUS NEWS BE SPREAD: THE WICKED OLD WITCH, AT LAST, IS DEAD!_"

The Munchkins cheered and they all wandered around town. As they walked around, the Munchkins began to sing…again.

"_Ding Dong! _

_The Witch is dead!_

_Which old witch? _

_The wicked witch!_

_Ding Dong! _

_The Wicked Witch is dead!_

_Wake up, you sleepyhead._

_Rub your eyes, get out of bed!_

_Wake up! The Wicked Witch is dead!_

_She's gone where the goblins go,_

_Below,_

_Below,_

_Below,_

_Yo-ho! _

_Let's open up and sing and ring the bells out._

_Ding Dong, the merry-oh! _

_Sing it HIGH! _

_Sing it LOW!_

_Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!"_

The Green Soldiers lined up and got themselves into a big formation and all of the Munchkins watched as they were straightening themselves up. Then, in the middle of the formation, the Green Soldiers split up, creating enough space for…three ducks (who looked like female versions of Huey, Dewey, and Louie) in pink ballerina outfits to walk out on their tip-toes.

After a few small spins, the ballerinas looked at me and they sang in adorable high squeaky voices,

"_We represent the Lullaby League,_

_The Lullaby League, the Lullaby League._

_And in the name of the Lullaby League,_

_We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land_."

The ballerinas took a bow and walked away.

Then, three more ducks (Huey, Dewey, and Louie) walked up from my right in nervousness. When they were close enough, the Huey-Look-Alike attempted to walk away but the Louie-Look-Alike pulled him back in to his place. Then, all three of the ducks looked at me and sang,

"_We represent the Lollipop Guild,_

_The Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild._

_And in the name of the Lollipop Guild,_

_We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land_."

They finished the song by giving me fist bumps. After the fist bumps, the other Munchkins came up from the Huey, Dewey, and Louie look-alikes and sang,

"_We welcome you to Munchkin Land,_

_Tra la la la la la la la la la la la!"_

"_From now on you'll be history_!" Mayor Mickey said.

"_You'll be his-!_" Clarabelle, Horace, and Donald exclaimed in unison.

"_You'll be his-!_" The White Rabbit exclaimed.

"_You'll be history_!" Coroner Goofy exclaimed.

"_And we will glorify your name,_

_You will be a bust,_

_Be a bust,_

_Be a bust,_

_IN THE HALL OF FAME!_" Mayor Mickey and his followers sang in unison.

As Mayor Mickey and his followers guided me and Toto down the steps and to Glinda (with a few of the soldiers escorting us), all of the Munchkin began to sing in celebration. They were all singing and dancing and jumping…they all looked like they were having a really good time. The Munchkins were celebrating like a war just ended and their side won.

As I walked to Glinda and the Munchkins were about to finish their last 'La', a sudden burst of green and yellow smoke explodes behind Mayor Mickey and his followers, causing everyone to scream and stop cheering, dancing, singing, and jumping. Most of the Munchkins fell down on the ground while some ran away to find a hiding place. Glinda came behind me and I picked up Toto. She puts her hands on my arms as I watched in horror and surprise as I saw something in black come out from the smoke.

It was another witch!

She…I mean, he…had green skin and burning red eyes and he wore a loose black outfit with a black cape and a black pointed hat. He was that witch that was flying around the tornado on a broom! He was the witch who looked like Mr. D!

The Witch looked at me with his burning red eyes paralyzing me. He takes his eyes off of me and walks toward the green feet that were sticking out from the bottom of Grandpappy's house. But how can he be alive when he is really supposed to be dead?

"I thought that you said that the witch was dead." I whispered to Glinda.

"Oh, that was his brother, the Wicked Witch of the East." She replied. "This is the Wicked Witch of the WEST. He's worse than the other one was."

The Witch looked up from the green feet and looked at me, Glinda, and Toto and gave us his evil paralyzing stare.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Fun fact:**

**For those who have seen **_**Wreck-It Ralph, **_**King Candy, the bad guy of the film shares a couple of things in common with Judge Doom, the scary villain of **_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit **_**and **_**The Birchwood Twin(s) **_**series. They both like to ruin a good guy's life, their real identities are revealed when the movie that they play in is almost to the ending, and they like to conquer and destroy the places that they live in.**

**Cool? Creepy? A little bit of both?**

**Anyway, here's the eighteenth chapter of this story.**

**Here is the link to a song that you might want to listen to because it is going to be sung by the characters at the end of this chapter:**

_**Follow The Yellow Brick Road/You're Off To See The Wizard: watch?v=RmqRx3ypWwU**_

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

"Who killed my brother?" The Witch said in a soft, high squeaky voice as he walked away from the green feet.

"What did you say?" Toto asked.

"WHO KILLED THE WITCH OF THE EAST?!" The Witch exclaimed in a loud and harsh voice. He looked at me with his angry, paralyzing, red-eyed look of evil. "WAS IT YOU?!"

I shook my head.

"N-No, sir. It was an accident." I replied nervously. "I didn't mean to kill your brother. I didn't know that the house was going to land on him."

"Well, my little pretty, I CAN CAUSE ACCIDENTS, TOO!" The Witch exclaimed.

"Aren't you forgetting the ruby sandals?" Glinda asked in a calm voice.

In an obsessive matter, the Witch's eyebrows perked upwards and his red eyes widened.

"The sandals, yes!" The Witch exclaimed softly with a creepy toothy grin.

He walks back to the green feet and he bends down as he got really close to them. In a flash of light and a giant BOOM, the sandals disappear and the green feet shriveled up and disappear under the house.

"THEY'RE GONE!" The Witch exclaimed in shock.

He gets back on his feet and storms back towards me, Glinda, and Toto.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?! GIVE THEM BACK TO ME OR I'LL-!" The Witch begins.

Glinda stops the Witch by laughing in victory and points her scepter at my feet.

"It's too late! There they are and there they'll stay." She said.

Toto gasped and I looked down.

To my horror, I have two ruby gladiator sandals on my feet.

_Where did my tennis shoes go?! _I thought.

I'm not talking about those gladiator sandals that some supermodels would wear. I'm talking about Ancient Greek gladiator sandals with tiny sparkling rubies that shined as the sunlight hit them. I don't know if these sandals will go with my black skorts and over-sized gray T-shirt.

"How did they get on my feet?" I asked.

"Give me back those sandals!" The Witch commanded. "I'm the only one who knows how to use them! Give them back to me! GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Keep tight inside of them." Glinda warned me. "Their magic must be very powerful or he wouldn't want them so badly."

"You STAY OUT OF THIS, GLINDA, OR I'LL FIX YOU AS WELL!"

Glinda giggled.

"Nonsense!" She exclaimed. "You have no power here! Now, be gone, before somebody drops a house on you too!"

The Witch looked up at the sky in a state of fear and then, he frowned and said to Glinda,

"Very well. I'll bid my time. And as for you, my fine little lady, it's true that I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like…but just try to STAY OUT OF MY WAY. Just try!

Then, the Witch looks at me,

"I'LL GET YOU, MY PRETTY!"

He aimed his eyes at Toto.

"AND YOUR LITTLE DOG, TOO!"

The Witch cackles madly and walks at least eight feet away from me, Glinda, and Toto. He waves his hand and his broom magically appeared in it. A cloud of green and yellow smoke covers the Witch and in a brief explosion of green fire, the Witch disappears. The smoke slowly began to rise up into the sky, never to be seen again.

"It's all right!" Glinda called to the Munchkins. "You can all get up! He's gone!"

The Munchkins slowly got up from lying down on the ground and some of them came out of their hiding places. They all walked towards me, Glinda, and Toto.

"What a smell of sulphur!" Glinda exclaimed and waved her hand. Then, she looked at me and Toto. "My dear, I'm afraid that you've made a bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you get out of Oz altogether, the better you'll sleep."

"I'd give almost anything to get out of Oz but which is the way back to Houston?" I asked. "I can't go back the way I entered."

"That's true. But I know that the only person who MIGHT know would the great and powerful Wizard of Oz himself."

The Munchkins bowed their heads in respect.

" 'Wizard'?" I asked. "Is-Is he good? Or is he…wicked?"

"Oh, he's very good…but _very _mysterious." Glinda replied. "He lives in the Emerald City and it's a very, very, very, very long journey from here. Did you bring a broomstick with you?"

"No, ma'am. I didn't bring a broomstick with me."

"Then, you'll have to walk."

Glinda guided me to the central plaza as she talked.

"The Munchkins will guide you safely to the border of Munchkin Land. And remember, _never _take those sandals off of your feet, not for one moment or second, or you'll be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West."

She kissed me on the top of my head.

"But how do Toto and I start our journey to the Emerald City?" I asked.

"It's always best to start at the beginning and all you have to do is follow the yellow brick road." Glinda replied with a smile.

I nervously walked to the spiral (that was in the middle of the central plaza of Munchkin City) and about a million of other questions began to fly around my head.

I turned to Glinda and I began to ask,

"But what happens if I-?"

"Just follow the yellow brick road." Glinda said and disappears in to her bubble of changing colors.

The bubble drifts away to a far distance and as it got smaller and smaller, some of the younger Munchkins ran up to a line of plants and started yelling and waving good-bye.

When the bubble was too small to see, I said,

"People come and go quickly here."

The Munchkins nodded and giggled in agreement.

"Okay, now to begin." I whispered.

In the middle of the spiral, that was where the yellow brick road begins, along with a road of red bricks. I began to walk.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road." I said, repeating Glinda's instructions. "Follow the Yellow Brick Road."

Mayor Mickey walked up to me and said,

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road."

He shakes my hand and I continue to walk (For a second, I thought that I heard him say, "This mustache is itchy.").

Donald Duck walks up to me and says,

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road."

He also shakes my hand and I continued to walk.

Clarabelle and Horace walk up to me and in unison, they tell me,

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road."

I nodded my head and I…you guessed it…continued to walk.

Then, finally, I think, Goofy and the White Rabbit walk up to me and also in unison, they say,

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road."

Then, as I walk along the spiraling road, all of the Munchkins began to sing and dance,

"_Follow the Yellow Brick Road!_

_ Follow the Yellow Brick Road!_

_ Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the Yellow Brick Road!"_

Then, I began to wonder where all the music was coming from as I continued to walk along the road.

"_Follow the Yellow Brick,_

_ Follow the Yellow Brick,_

_ Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" _The Munchkins sang.

When I began to walk on to a straight road, I found where the music was coming from. I found the Electric Mayhem (the Muppet band) playing various orchestra instruments.

As I walked down the road, most of the Munchkins began to follow me as I smiled and walked.

"_You're off to see the wizard,_

_ The WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!" _The Munchkins continued to sing.

As I walked further and further, I saw some other Munchkins line up on the side of the roads, bowing their heads in respect and waving goodbye to me with smiles on their faces.

"_You'll find he is a Whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was! _

_If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was,_

_The Wizard of Oz is one because _

_Because, because, because, because, because _

_Because of the wonderful things he does_!"

I wave good-bye to a guard of a fence. I just crossed the border. I have a long road to go and this little journey is going to take a while.

"_You're off the see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz_!"

I heard the Munchkins cheering and I turned around. All of them had stopped on where the border is marked and they were all shouting things like 'Good luck', 'Be careful', and other things like those. I waved goodbye with a smile on my face and I heard Toto say,

"We'll miss you! I'll miss you, too, baby!"

I have no idea why he just said that.

Anyway, after waving, I continued to walk down the really, really, really long yellow brick road.

_Toto and I have a long way to go. _I thought. _I hope that Tommy, Cressida, Penny, and the Weasels are doing all right._

…..

**Tommy:**

Cressida, Penny, Smarty, Greasy, Wheezy, Psycho, Stupid, Flasher, Slimy, Sleazy, and I had to stay in the cellar for another hour after the tornado took Grandpappy's house away. Trust me on this, the space inside the storm cellar was pretty small and I had to deal with the commotion, many rounds of someone's elbow bumping into my chest, the smell of Wheezy's burning cigarettes, and Psycho putting his hands on his head and constantly repeating the song, _Rain, Rain, Go Away, _thinking that singing will make an F5 tornado go away and never to come back again_. _I am never going to forget this day.

"Is it safe to go outside?" Psycho asked as soon as the wind stopped blowing really hard.

"Let's check and see." Cressida replied.

She stepped over everyone's legs and was nearly tripped by mine when she got to the doors. She slides the lock to the right and pushes open the door, letting in fresh air and letting out Wheezy's burning cigarette smell.

Psycho immediately sat up and ran out of the cellar. Then, one by one, everyone else got out of the cellar.

When I got out, I was shocked to see that many trees were either torn out of the ground or snapped in uneven halves. It was like I was standing in a world that was littered with torn and snapped trees. Along with the trees, there were some pieces of litter, a broken car, and a trailer (with nobody in it) was flipped upside down and it was right next to the storm cellar.

"Poor trees." Psycho mumbled.

"I thought that Beatrice was coming back an hour ago." Cressida said to me.

"She isn't!" I exclaimed angrily. "Thanks to you, you let Beatrice go back to the house and the tornado carried both Beatrice and the house away! You shouldn't have let Beatrice go back! She's probably dead right now!"

…..

**Greasy:**

I was distracted by Cressida and Thomas arguing about the _muchacha. _Thomas says that she probably died and Cressida believes that _muchacha _is still alive but probably very injured.

"Maybe Beatrice got out of the house before the tornado came to the house." Penelope said, interrupting Thomas and Cressida.

"Penny, stay out of this! This doesn't involve you!" Cressida exclaimed and went back to arguing with Thomas.

Now that…Penelope said that _muchacha _probably got out of the house, I nodded my head in agreement. I, too, have a feeling that the _muchacha _is still alive and I know that she's a _sobreviviente _and _soldado._

"Guys…" I said, trying to get Cressida and Thomas's attention.

"GUYS!"

They still didn't hear me.

I looked to Wheezy, who smoking on his five burning cigarettes.

"Do you still have your gun?" I asked him.

He pulled it out of thin air.

"Right here and I always will have it with me. Why?" Wheezy asked.

"Can I use it for a second?" I asked back.

"Be careful with it."

Wheezy handed me his gun and I aimed it at the sky.

I pulled the trigger and I shook as I released a full round of ammo at the sky. Wheezy put his hands on my shoulders and I stop shaking and when I released the trigger.

"I think that you got everyone's attention, Greasy." Wheezy said.

"Here's your gun." I replied and handed it back to him.

I looked at Thomas and Cressida.

"I had to get your attention that way and now that I've got your attention, I want everyone, including you two, to listen to me. Penelope believes that the _muchacha _got out of the house before the tornado came and probably ran off somewhere else. I have a feeling that she's right." I said.

Cressida and Thomas exchanged confused glances at each other.

"So what are you saying, Greasy?" Boss asked.

"I'm saying that we should go look for _muchacha._" I replied. "Both Penelope and I have a feeling that _muchacha _is still alive and is hiding somewhere else."

"Where should we look?" Sleazy asked.

"We'll start here and we'll spread out as we look. _Muchacha _would be around the area somewhere."

Everyone exchanged glances and nodded.

"All right, boys…and girls." Boss said. "Let's go looking for Birchwood and we won't stop until we find her."

"All right." The other weasels said in unison.

Then, we all began our search.

"Wherever you are, _muchacha, _I know that you're still alive and I hope that you're not in any bad condition." I said to myself. "Just stay put at wherever you are and we'll come right there."


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Two Fun Facts:**

**Steve Buscemi, an actor who is very well known for playing Randall Boggs from **_**Monsters Inc **_**and Rockhound from **_**Armageddon, **_**turns fifty-six on the thirteenth of December! Happy Birthday, Steve!**

**Wayne Allwine, who was one of the Mickey Mouse voice actors, was married to Russi Taylor, who played Minnie Mouse. **

**Anyway, the chapter in this story is going to have two songs being performed by the characters. Here are the links:**

** watch?v=mPVpMxVn6mk : You Can't Win (It's going to be cut down a little bit.)**

** watch?v=wg66kwRnOpw : If I Only Had A Brain**

**So here is the nineteenth chapter and enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**Believe me, this is going to be a really interesting chapter ;)!**

**-imaginarytoon1**

**PS: Pray for the families from Newtown, Connecticut because last year, on December 14th, 2012, their children and a few teachers were killed in the Sandy Hook Shooting. Pray for the families and friends of the victims who died in the shooting.**

**PPS: The crows from **_**Dumbo **_**make their guest appearances in this chapter. If you don't know who they are, my suggestion is go on Disney Wiki. ;-))**

**Beatrice:**

If I had a watch on my right wrist, then I would know how much time that I spent on walking, nearly tripping on the ruby gladiator sandals, watch a black toon bird fly around the sky, and listen to Toto munch on the apples and oranges and slurp on the water bottles that were in the bag that I was carrying him in. I am still walking down the long yellow brick road and I feel like I've been walking for hours…or maybe something longer than hours…days…and months.

As I walked, the environment begins to change a little bit. I was no longer in an all-cartoon environment. I was now in an environment with a few objects that are from the world of reality. The yellow brick road remains as a cartoon road but in one area that I'm about to pass by isn't something that I would see on a cartoon.

"Where are we now, Beatrice?" Toto asked me with his mouthful of orange slices (I know because I can smell the oranges.).

"We're about to pass by a cornfield with a fence." I replied. "And don't eat all of the oranges or apples or drink all of the waters. I need to have some fruits and water for sustenance."

"Well, take a couple of ears of corn if you would like. Take as many as you would like."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because somebody probably owns the cornfield and I'm sure that it's not right to steal the owner's corn. It's wrong and I'll feel like a criminal after taking a couple of ears."

"Do whatever keeps your boat afloat."

As soon as I was about to take another step with my right foot, I nearly tripped again.

"I swear if I trip again, I'm going to scream." I said to myself.

I was about a few feet away when I realized that I was walking to a crossroads that would led me three different directions. One more cornfield was present on the left side, the road in the middle led to a faraway place and the other road led to a trail THAT LED TO WHO-KNOWS-WHERE.

I stopped in between the crossroads and I began to think over on which road to follow and face the inevitable.

"Okay, which way do we have to go?" I asked myself out loud.

"Pardon me, that way is a very nice way." A high squeaky voice said to me.

I whirled around in confusion. I didn't see anybody…other than a two-headed scarecrow with his left arm pointing at one direction. Wait a minute, a two-headed scarecrow?

"Who said that?" I asked.

I thought I heard someone laughing in the cornfield after I asked to see if anyone said anything.

"Why don't you ask that weird-looking scarecrow?" Toto asked me while munching on an apple.

"Don't be silly, Toto." I replied. "Scarecrows don't talk. This scarecrow is the most unusual scarecrow that I've ever seen."

"It's pleasant down that way, too." A sort of deep and goofy voice said.

I looked up and the two-headed scarecrow was pointing at the other direction. I heard the faint laughing again.

"That's funny." I said. "Wasn't he…or weren't they just pointing the other way?"

"Of course, people can go both ways." The two-headed scarecrow said and he...or they crossed their arms, pointing at opposite directions (Thank goodness that there was one arm on each side. A four-handed scarecrow would be too creepy.).

_AH HA! GOTCHA! _I thought.

I was stunned. I never thought that I would see a two-headed scarecrow and I didn't think that some things that are inanimate can move around and talk in Oz.

I walked towards the scarecrow and I got a better look at…them. The upper body outfits were split in half (one half was a black outfit that I can't identify while it's stuffed with straw and the other half looked like a burlap sack from a dumpster and many scraps of trash, newspaper articles, and some things that look like something from some books) and the two heads looked stuffed animal versions of Psycho (whose spiky hair is made out of scraps of newspapers and shredded soda cans) and Stupid (whose tuft of 'hair' was made out of straw) made out of burlap sacks with smudges of black material (either charcoal or soot) where their noses are supposed to be. On the head of 'Stupid' was an old black pointed hat with a flat trim and on the head of 'Psycho' was a crumbled up old popcorn bucket. The lower half of the scarecrow was brown pants with patches on where the knees are supposed to be with straw and scraps of trash were leaking out of the tiny tears. The shoes that the two-headed scarecrow was wearing were black and they were pretty torn. They each have their own strand of rope around their necks and a long braided strand of twine rope was wrapped around their waist.

To kind of make this description short, I'm just going to say that it's basically a scarecrow with two heads sharing one body.

Anyway, when I got close to the fence, I said to the Two-Headed Scarecrow,

"I heard you talk and I saw you move your arms. Now I know that you can talk and you can move…Well, you did say something…didn't you?"

Both heads exchange glances with each other and then, they looked at me. With a neutral look on his face, the head of 'Stupid' shook his head no. The head of Psycho grinned a really big grin and nodded. The heads exchange glances again and they did the opposite of what they did before exchanging glances (The head of 'Stupid' grinned and nodded and the head of 'Psycho' had a neutral look on his face and shook his head no.). Then, at the same time, the scarecrow heads had neutral looks on their faces and shook their heads no and finally, they grinned really big grins and nodded. After that, the head of 'Psycho' tipped his head to his left side in curiosity, waiting for me to make a reaction.

I frowned a little bit.

"Are y'all doing that on purpose or can't you two…make up your minds?" I asked.

"Duh, that's the trouble, miss." The 'Stupid' head said (He talks just like Stupid.).

"We can't make up our minds." The 'Psycho' head said (He talks just like Psycho.).

"We don't have brains."

My frown melted in to a look of curiosity and confusion.

"If you don't have brains, then how can you talk?" I asked.

My question caught the Two-Headed Scarecrow completely off-guard. The heads exchanged looks with each other in confusion and then, the head of 'Stupid' replied,

"I don't know."

"But some people without brains…" The head of 'Psycho' began.

"…can do an awful lot of talking." The heads finished in unison.

Just as I was about to say something, a high-pitched voice with a thick Southern accent interrupted me.

"Well, looky here, looky here!" It shouted.

"Who was that?" I asked the Two-Headed Scarecrow.

"What's cookin' 'round here? Who's she? Why is she talkin' to him?!" Another voice with a thick Southern accent shouted.

"Uh oh." The heads said in unison.

Then, a toon crow with a cigar and four more toon crows walked out from behind the corn, flew up for a few brief seconds, and perched on the fence.

They were the crows from _Dumbo. _The first and short crow wore glasses, a red shirt, and a blue sailor hat. The second crow with a burning cigar wore spats on his feet and for clothing, he wore a red-striped shirt and a denim jacket and brown bowler hat rested on the top of his head. The third crow, who was the most corpulent of his group, wore a red vest and a blue hat. The fourth crow wore a gray vest and a gray hat. He also wore glasses but they weren't as round or as big as the short crow's. Finally, the fifth crow wore a red and teal striped shirt and wore a yellow hat that had its top cut off. Almost like the Toon Patrol, the crows had an usual taste in clothing.

Anyway, the crow with the cigar looked at the Two-Headed Scarecrow.

"Well, what are you staring at, Garbage Guts?"

_'Garbage Guts'? _I thought. _Now what kind of a name is that?_

"Is today the day?" The head of 'Psycho' asked.

"What do you mean?" The crow in the gray vest asked.

"Is today the day that you're going to get us down and let us walk around in our field?" The head of 'Stupid' asked.

"LET YOU DOWN?!" The crow with the cigar exclaimed.

The other four crows laughed.

"What is going on in that hayloft and garbage bag that y'all call 'heads'?!" The crow with the cigar asked.

"How many times have we told y'all that you CAN'T GET DOWN?" The crow with the yellow hat asked.

Toto peeked out of the bag with an orange peel hanging out of his mouth.

"What am I missing?" He asked.

"A two-headed scarecrow just made a bunch of crows insane by asking if he can get off of the pole." I replied. "You might want to check this out."

"We told y'all yesterday…" The crow in the gray vest began.

"…and the day before that…" The corpulent crow said.

"…and the day BEFORE THAT…" The crow with the cigar said.

"…that y'all CAN'T GET DOWN!" Every crow exclaimed in unison.

"And you can't walk!" The short crow exclaimed.

"This is terrible." I said to Toto.

"Whatever. I'm going back in the bag." He said and he disappeared to the bottom of the bag, helping himself to the fruits and water.

The head of 'Psycho' sighed sadly.

"You're right, guys. You're right and we're wrong." He said.

"And dumb, AS USUAL!" The crows exclaimed in unison.

"But what we read this morning-" The head of 'Stupid' began.

"READIN'?!" The crows interrupted.

"Man, how many times have we told y'all that readin' is a WASTE OF TIME?!" The crow with the yellow hat exclaimed.

Then, 'Stupid's' hand reached over to 'Psycho's' side and pulls out two scraps of paper from one of the leaking tears of his sleeve. 'Psycho' takes the second scrap of paper and holds it up to his eyes.

"Helen Keller says, 'Life is either a daring adventure or nothing'." 'Stupid' said.

"And Ralph W. Emerson says, 'Knowing is knowing that we cannot know'." 'Psycho' said.

The crows began to laugh and I shook my head.

"Who are YOU GOING TO BELIEVE?! A SCRAP OF PAPER OR YOUR FRIENDS, THE CROWS OF THIS HERE FIELD?!" The crow with the cigar exclaimed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Brothers, it seems that Garbage Guts here has forgotten about the Rules of The Crows." The corpulent crow said.

"For shame." The crow with the yellow hat said.

The other crows began to clamor around, making the Two-Headed Scarecrow's heads spin.

"No, guys! We didn't forget!" 'Psycho' exclaimed.

"If you say that you didn't, then go ahead and recite them!" The crow with the gray vest said.

The heads exchanged frightened glances with each other.

"We shall respect all crows!" 'Stupid' exclaimed.

Pause.

"And?" The crow with the cigar asked.

"We shall not be near a book, magazine, newspaper, or any literature of any kind!" 'Psycho' exclaimed.

"Uh huh. Keep going." The short crow said.

"We are made to scare travelers and give them the wrong directions!" 'Stupid' exclaimed.

My eyes widened at that one.

"Go on, go on." The crow in the gray vest said.

"WE CAN NEVER EVER GET OFF OF THIS POLE!" 'Stupid' and 'Psycho' exclaimed in unison.

"YOU GOT IT!" The crows exclaimed in unison. "RECITE THE CROW ANTHEM!"

'Stupid' and 'Psycho' exchange shocked glances with each other.

"We have to sing that song AGAIN?" They said in unison.

Then, I heard music beginning to play.

"ELUCIDATE!" The crow with the yellow hat exclaimed.

"REITORATE!" The crow with the cigar exclaimed.

As 'Psycho' begins to sing, the crows began to dance on the brick road.

"_You can't win,_

_You can't break even,_

_And you can't get out of the game_

_People keep sayin',_

'_Things are gonna change',_

_But they look just like you're stayin' the same." _

"_You get in way over your head._

_And you only got yourself to blame._

_You can't win, child." _'Stupid' sang.

"_Can't win, child!" _The crows echoed.

"_You can't break even._

_And you can't get out of the game!" _'Psycho' and 'Stupid' sang in unison.

As the crows danced, Toto popped his head from the bag and asked me why everyone is suddenly singing. I shrugged my shoulders.

"_You can't win!_

_The world keeps movin',_

_And you're standin' far behind._

_People keep sayin',_

'_Things'll get better'…_" 'Psycho' and 'Stupid' sang in unison.

"_JUST TO EASE YOUR STATE OF MIND_!" The crows sang in unison.

"_So you lean back and smoke that smoke_!" The crow with the cigar sang.

"_And you drink your glass of wine_!" The crow in the gray vest sang.

"_Say you can't win, child!_

_You can't break even!_

_And you can't get out of the game!" _'Psycho' and 'Stupid' sang in unison.

Then, as an interlude was playing, the crows stopped dancing and they looked at the Two-Headed Scarecrow. They began to throw insults at him, saying things like he's dumb and they're right. Well, the crows said some stuff like that and 'Psycho' and 'Stupid' gave them sad looks and they looked at me, as if they were saying 'What are we going to do' and 'How long is this going to last'.

"_You can't win, child_." 'Psycho' sang.

"_No! You can't win_!" The crows sang in unison.

"_You can't win, child_." 'Stupid' sang.

"_No! You can't win_!" The crows sang in unison.

"_You can't win, child_." 'Psycho' sang.

"_No! You can't win_!"

"_You can't win, child_." 'Psycho' and 'Stupid' sang in unison.

"_No! You can't win_!"

"_You can't win, child!_

_You can't break even!_

_And you can't get out of the game!_

_You can't get out of the game_!" 'Psycho', 'Stupid', and the crows sang in unison as the music sounded like it was about to end.

'Psycho' takes a small deep breath and sings out,

"_YOU CAAAAAN'T GET OOOOOOOOOOUT_…Whoo!"

He immediately begins panting as the crows began to perch on to the fence.

"_OOOOOOF THE GAAA-AAA-AME_!" 'Stupid' finished.

The music ceases and the crows began to laugh. A few of them were laughing so hard that they nearly fell down.

"I'll help you get down!" I exclaimed.

The crows and the Two-Headed Scarecrow looked at me with surprise.

"You will?!" The Two-Headed Scarecrow exclaimed with a smile.

"YOU ARE?!" The crows exclaimed at me.

"'Heck' to the 'yeah', I'll help them get down!" I replied.

"But they CAN'T WALK!" The crow with the cigar exclaimed.

I looked at him.

"They have legs and they need to walk! Now, shoo! Get out of here and don't come back!" I exclaimed.

I ran to the fence and immediately, four of the crows flew away, flapping their wings with all of their might. The only crow that remained was the one with a cigar in his mouth.

"You don't scare me, missy." He said.

Then, Toto popped out from the bag and said, "Boo!"

Immediately, the crow flew away with the others and they were never seen again in less than thirty seconds.

I looked at the Two-Headed Scarecrow.

"It's all right. They won't bother you anymore." I said with sympathy. "Don't believe anything that the crows said to you. They're wrong and I believe that you can walk."

"Do you really think so?" 'Stupid' asked.

"Yes. Here, let me help you get down." I said.

I put my bag down on the ground and I climbed over to the fence. I walked towards the two-headed scarecrow and 'Psycho' said,

"That's very kind of you."

He patted me on the head.

I looked at the back of the pole and I couldn't find any other strands of rope that would've tied the Two-Headed Scarecrow in place.

"I can't see how I can get you down because I don't think that you're tied up to the pole but you're stuck on to it." I said.

"Well, we're not bright about things but if there was a nail back there, maybe we'll slip off and we'll be free to go." 'Stupid' said.

That's when I spotted the giant nail on the back of the pole. I bent it down and as 'Stupid' said and to my surprise, the Two-Headed Scarecrow slipped off and lands on his knees. Some pieces of trash and hay spilled out as they tried to get up.

"Does that hurt?" I asked.

The Two-Headed Scarecrow grabbed the trash and hay and as 'Psycho' explained, he and 'Stupid' stuff the trash and hay into their chest.

"No, we just keep picking it up and putting it back in us again."

"IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE FREE!" 'Stupid' and 'Psycho' exclaimed happily in unison.

They got back on their feet, did a ballerina spin, and they tripped over a broken part of the fence and fell back down on the ground. I screamed in surprise.

"Did we scare you?" 'Stupid' asked.

"No," I replied, "I thought that you just hurt yourselves."

"But we didn't scare you?" 'Psycho' asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, of course, you didn't."

'Stupid' sighed sadly.

"Didn't think so. If only we had ourselves a brain, we would've figured that we could walk and scared those crows away." He said.

"Hey, everybody has a brain." I said.

"Not us, miss." 'Psycho' said.

"I just have straw." 'Stupid' said and lifted his hat to make it obvious.

"For me, it's garbage."

'Psycho' takes off his popcorn carton hat off of his head in the middle of his head was a hole full of trash. He puts the hat back on his head.

"You saw what happened when those crows came." 'Psycho' began. "Before you scared them away, they would always come here and make fun of us and laugh because we're two heads…"

"…that share the same body. We're failures because we don't have ourselves our own brain." 'Stupid' finished with a sad look on his face.

"Obviously, you are a two-headed scarecrow." I said. "And the natural role for scarecrows is to keep the crows from getting into the gardens. But since you think that you need a brain to help make your job easy, what else would are you planning to do if you did get yourselves your own brain?"

'Psycho' and 'Stupid' looked at me with mild surprise.

"If we had a brain, we could…uh…" 'Stupid' began.

Then, music began to play.

_Why is there music playing at random times? _I thought.

"Well, _I could wile away the hours,_

_Conferrin' with the flowers,_

_Consultin' with the rain._

_And my head I'd be scratchin'_

_While my thoughts were busy hatchin'_

_If I only had a brain." _'Psycho' sang.

The Two-Headed Scarecrow attempted to get up but rolls down on the ground. As 'Stupid' began to sing, I help him and 'Psycho' try to stand up.

"_I'd unravel any riddle,_

_For any individ'le,_

_In trouble or in pain." _

The Two-Headed Scarecrow slipped but I caught them just before they hit the ground.

"_With the thoughts you'll be thinkin',_

_Y'all could be another Lincoln,_

_If y'all only a had a brain." _I sang.

Why did I just sing?

The Two-Headed Scarecrow stands perfectly still for a second…

"_Oh, we'llllll tell you why!_

_The ocean's near the shore!_

_We could even think the things that we never 'thunk' before_." 'Stupid' sang.

…then, they sit down on the ground.

"And then, we'll sit…" 'Psycho' sang.

"AND THINK SOME MORE!" He and 'Stupid' sang in unison.

As the Two-Headed Scarecrow slowly got up, they continue to sing.

"We wouldn't just be 'nothins',

With our head full of stuffin',

Our heart all full of pain."

The Two-Headed Scarecrow dances around and kicked their legs as they danced.

We would dance and be merry.

Life would be a ding-a-derry.

If we only had a brain!"

The Two-Headed Scarecrow does a couple of wobbly ballerina spins and falls down on the ground. The music ends after they fell down.

I ran back to the fence and grabbed my bag with Toto in it. I quickly ran back to the Two-Headed Scarecrow and sat down next to them.

"Wonderful!" I said. "If scarecrows back in Houston can dance like y'all, every single crow would be scared to fly around the fields."

"Would they?" 'Psycho' asked.

I nodded.

"Where's this 'Houston'?" 'Stupid' asked.

"It's where I live." I replied. "In fact, I want to get back home so badly that Toto and I are going to the Emerald City and get the Wizard of Oz to help us."

The four eyes of the Two-Headed Scarecrow widened in surprise.

"You're going to see a WIZARD?!" 'Psycho' and 'Stupid' exclaimed.

"Uh huh." I replied.

They exchange glances of excitement with each other.

"Do you think that if we went with you, this wizard will give us a brain?" 'Stupid' asked.

"I can't say." I replied. "But even if he didn't, you'd be no worse than you are now."

Both heads nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's true." 'Stupid' said.

Then, I glanced around the area and I looked back at the Two-Headed Scarecrow.

"Maybe you shouldn't." I said. "Because I got a witch mad at me and I don't want y'all to get in trouble."

Both heads wrinkled their noses.

"Witch?" 'Stupid' asked.

"We're not afraid of a witch!" 'Psycho' exclaimed.

"We're not afraid of anything!" He and 'Stupid' exclaimed in unison.

Then, their eyes widened and they glanced around the area in fear.

'Stupid' gave me a hand signal that told me that they have a secret to tell me.

"Except for a lighted match." He said.

"I don't blame you at all." I said.

"But we'd still face a full box of them for the chance of getting a brain."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Who's Toto, by the way?" 'Psycho' asked.

Then, Toto burped in my bag.

"The little dog in this bag is Toto." I replied.

"What is your name?" 'Psycho' asked.

"Beatrice."

"Look, Beatrice," 'Stupid' began, "we wouldn't be any trouble because we can't eat."

"Uh huh." I said.

"And we can't manage things because WE CAN'T THINK." 'Psycho' said.

There's a brief pause.

"Won't you take us with you to the Emerald City?" Both heads asked in unison.

After I brief second, I said,

"Sure, sure, I will."

Immediately, the Two-Headed Scarecrow jumped up with joy and exclaimed, "Hooray! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD!"

Then, they fell on my left shoulder and I had to hold them up a little bit.

"You're kind of having a little rough start." I said.

"We'll try to improve." 'Stupid' said.

After a couple of adjustments, I asked, "To Oz?"

'Psycho' and 'Stupid' replied, "To Oz!"

Then, music begins to play again and the Two-Headed Scarecrow and I began to sing.

"_We're off to see the Wizard, _

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz! _

_We'll find he is a Whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was_!"

The Two-Headed Scarecrow and I walked down the road that led to a trail that was straight ahead of us.

"_If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was,_

_The Wizard of Oz is one because _

_Because, because, because, because, because _

_Because of the wonderful things he does!_

_We're off the see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz_!"

As the music fades to its conclusion, the Two-Headed Scarecrow, Toto, and I disappeared around the corner.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**I hope that y'all liked the other chapter. It was one of those chapters that I've been dying to write for a while!**

**Shout-Out to mchap1154: Along with the other viewers, here is the chapter that you have been waiting for! Trust me on this. This chapter is going to be very interesting.**

**Here is a link to one song that's going to be performed by a character in this chapter and a couple of words are changed in the song:**

** watch?v=tGbfs6HZDNo : If I Only Had A Heart**

**Few more days 'til Christmas! It's not so far from here!**

**The Birchwood Twins wishes y'all an early Merry Christmas!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Greasy:**

Thomas and I just saw Wheezy and Cressida walk out of the woods. We walked over to them and Thomas asked Cressida,

"Any luck?"

"Nope." Wheezy replied and inhaled on a cigarette.

"No luck at all. We literally looked all over the woods and there's no sign of Beatrice. Even the people who live in and close to the woods claim that they haven't seen her. Maybe we should tell your parents."

Thomas shook his head.

"If I told my mom, then she'll probably call in Mr. D and when Beatrice comes back, Mr. D would take her away and I'll never see her again. My life wouldn't be any good without my sister." He said.

Cressida began to think over what Thomas said and then, I said to him,

"Why don't we try looking around the woods again? Maybe if we looked one last time and if you can't find _muchacha_, then we'll go to your parents and they'll help us out."

Thomas sighed.

"All right, let's look in the woods one last time." He said.

Almost immediately, Thomas and Cressida took off running. I sighed.

"Still worried?" Wheezy asked me.

"_Si._" I replied. "I'm afraid that if we found _muchacha, _she might be dead by the time we find her. I'm so worried."

Wheezy put his hand on my right shoulder and blew a cloud of smoke to his left.

"Just relax, Greasy. I'm sure that she's still alive somewhere." He said and then, he walked away to join Thomas and Cressida.

I sighed and just when I was about to look, I saw Penelope standing still and staring out in to space. I walked over to her.

"You're supposed to help us look. What are you waiting for?" I asked Penelope.

She looked at me and replied,

"I don't know. I'm probably just waiting for a miracle, I guess."

I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Me, too, kid." I said.

…

**Beatrice:**

A possible two hours later, Scarecrow (We talked about names and we agreed that 'Scarecrow' was perfect instead of 'Garbage Guts', 'Straw Dummy', or 'Scrap Yard'. Well, Scarecrow is what I'll call him for now but I'm thinking of what names that can be suitable to the heads whenever I'm trying to talk to one of them.) and I continued to walk down the yellow brick road. Every now and then, Scarecrow would limp, drag around, and fall to the ground and I would always make sure that they stay on their feet. A few minutes later, my stomach began to growl.

"Time for me to eat an apple." I said.

When I reached to the bag, I felt the curves from the apple cores and the peels from the oranges. I looked into the bag and I saw that every apple, orange, and water bottle has been consumed by Toto.

"Whatever. I can wait a little longer." I mumbled.

After turning left on a curve of the road, the environment was the same as the cornfield. There were some real objects and many things that looked like they came from a cartoon. A little cabin on the right side of the road was real, a rocks were real…this is something that's going to take me a little bit to adjust.

I looked at the trees (which were real) and I saw…

"Oooh! Apples! Hey, can we stop for a second? I need to pick a couple of apples." I said to Scarecrow.

I ran to the nearest tree to my left and I grabbed an all red apple (which was also real.). All of the sudden, as soon as I was about to take a bite, hard, rough hands snatched the apple out my hands and slapped them.

"OUCH!" I exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing?" A hollow and stuffy voice asked me.

"Well, Scarecrow, Toto, and I have been walking for a long time and I was hungry…" I began and then, I stopped. "Wait a minute, did YOU just say something?"

"SHE WAS HUNGRY!" The tree exclaimed, surprising me.

"SHE WAS HUNGRY!" Another tree exclaimed.

Okay, so not only scarecrows can talk. Trees can talk, too! I didn't do anything to get it ticked off…except for picking one apple off its branches.

"HOW WOULD LIKE IT IF SOMEBODY PICKED SOMETHING OFF OF YOU?!"

"Beatrice, what's going on?" Head Number One (Stupid's head) asked while walking up to me.

"One of the trees just snatched an apple out of my hand and I don't think it's going to allow me to take an apple for myself." I replied. "I keep forgetting that I'm not in Houston."

"Come along, Beatrice." Head Number One (Psycho's head) said. "You don't want ANY of THOSE APPLES!"

"Are you saying that my apples aren't what they should be?" The first tree asked Scarecrow.

"Oh, no." Head Numbers One and Two replied in unison.

"It's just that she doesn't like LITTLE GREEN WORMS!" Head Number One said.

"WHY, YOU DIRTY LITTLE-!"

As soon as the tree was about to grab us, we immediately backed away a few feet.

"We'll show you how to get THESE apples." Head Number Two said.

Scarecrow looked at the trees and made silly faces at it. The trees immediately took the apples off of their branches and began to throw them at us like they were softballs.

"All right! Go ahead and…WHOO…help yourself!" Head Number Two said to me as the trees were slowly ceasing the throwing of the apples.

I ran to the right side of the road and found two apples right next to a bush. I bent down and was ready to grab them after I took the bag off of my shoulders.

"Ah, there you are!" I said to myself while I was about to grab the apples.

All of the sudden, to my surprise, my attention was caught by something that looked like a shiny spectator shoe. I tapped on the shoe with my fist and it makes a *DING DING* sound. As I slowly got on my knees, I tapped on to something that looked like a shin and it makes a *DUN DUN* sound.

I slowly started to get back on my feet as I rose up, I was seeing a…thing…a man…no, a weasel that looks like it was a tin metal, giant soup can, and metal sheet version of Frankenstein's monster. The head was a silver tin color, the nose of the weasel looks like a mouthpiece from a peak flow meter (instead of plastic, it's made out of tin), the hair was a long sheet of aluminum foil, the middle of his body was like a giant soup can covered with silver metal sheets, his hands looked like they were covered with foil, the jaw was a disk spur heel band, and the hat was shaped like a funnel but it was as big as a medieval shield or a metal garbage can lid, making it a resemblance to Greasy's hat. Let's just say that it looks like Greasy who stuffed himself a giant soup can and jumped into a vat of silver paint.

The Tin Weasel was staring out in to space with a blank look on his face and was holding an axe with his right hand. My guess is that he's been standing like that for a while and the evidence to my guess was the leaves and small twigs that were dangling on his arms and covering a few parts of his shoulders.

"Beatrice, what's that?" Head Number One asked while walking over to me.

"It's…it's a weasel." I replied. "A weasel made out of tin!"

With admiration, Scarecrow looked at the Tin Weasel and Head Numbers One and Two said, "This is really cool!"

While they were looking at the Tin Weasel, I began to wipe away the twigs and leaves off of him. Little by little and second by second, he was getting shinier.

Then, I heard a noise, causing the Scarecrow to stop looking at the Tin Weasel.

"MRR MRR MRR. MRRROIL MRRRCAN."

I looked at Scarecrow with a puzzled look on my face.

"Did you say something to me?" I asked.

"No." Both heads replied.

"MRRR-OIL MRRR-CAN."

I looked at the Tin Weasel.

"Did YOU say something to me?" I asked him.

"OIL CAN." I heard him say with his mouth closed. It wasn't too audible, to be honest with yu.

"What did he say?" Head Number One asked.

"I think he said…'oil can'." I replied.

"'Oil can'?"

"Oil can what?" Head Number Two asked.

I looked around for a second and on a chopped tree stump, I saw a small oil can.

"Here it is." I said and grabbed it.

I looked at the Tin Weasel.

"Where do you want to be oiled first?"

"Mmmy…mouth." He said, although it wasn't very audible.

"He said his mouth." Head Number One said.

Scarecrow takes the can out of my hands and begins to squirt the oil on the jaw and the mouth. I heard a squeaking noise as the Tin Weasel tried to move his mouth. Head Number Two hands the can to me and tells me to do the same thing on the other side of the jaw and mouth.

After a few more squirts, the Tin Weasel begins to move jaw from side to side. It made a squeaking sound as it moved. Then, the Tin Weasel attempts to open his mouth.

"Mmm…Mmm…Muh…Muh…My…My goodness, I can talk again!" The Tin Weasel exclaimed, sounding a lot like Greasy. "Oil…oil my arms…oil my elbows, please."

I oiled his right arm and elbow and I handed Scarecrow did the same to the other side. I grabbed the Tin Weasel's arm and I helped him lower it down with the axe. It lets out a huge squeak and Tin Weasel groaned a little bit.

"Did that hurt?" I asked.

"No, that felt really good." Tin Weasel replied. "I've held that axe up for ages."

"How did you ever get like this?"

"Well, 'bout a year ago, I was chopping a tree. All of the sudden, it began to rain. Right in the middle of the chop, I…I rusted solid."

"Been that way ever since?"

"Yep. Been that way ever since."

Then, Scarecrow and I tried to move Tin Weasel's arms around a little bit and I said,

"Well, you're perfect now."

"'Perfect'?" The Tin Weasel asked. "Bang on my chest if you think that I'm perfect."

I looked at him awkwardly. If Greasy asked me to do that, it would be the most awkward and humiliating thing that I to do.

"Go ahead and bang on it." Tin Weasel said.

Hesitantly, I banged on his chest.

*BANG, BANG, BANG!*

*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!*

The last sound echoes for a while.

"Beautiful!" Head Numbers One and Two said in unison. "What an echo!"

The Tin Weasel shook his head.

"It's empty." He said. "The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart."

The Scarecrow and I exchanged glances.

"No heart?" We asked in unison.

"No heart." Tin Weasel replied. "_Todo hueco. _All hollow."

"But everybody has a heart." I said.

"Everyone except for me." Tin Weasel said.

"A heart is one of the many important things in life for people. But since that you don't have one, what would you do if you did have a heart?"

Tin Weasel begins to clear his throat but the way that he is doing it sounds like someone trying to power up a chain saw. After a few long seconds, Tin Weasel brings his left hand up and pounds his chest, thinking that it can help. He pounded himself so hard that his legs began to make him move backwards for a brief second. Scarecrow and I quickly ran to him and put our hands behind his back.

Music begins play. No one noticed the music that's playing right now. Again, I'm alone with Toto.

Tin Weasel begins to sing,

"_When a weasel's an empty kettle,_

_ He should be on his mettle._

_ And yet, I'm torn apart."_

Tin Weasel exchanges glances at me and Scarecrow.

"_Just because I'm presumin',_

_That I could be a human,_

_If I only had a heart."_

Okay, so this is a little slower than the last one.

Anyway, the Tin Weasel looks at me with a smile.

"_I'd be tender, I'd be gentle,_

_And awful sentimental,_

_Regarding love and art…" _

Then, he looks up to a high branch and points at a couple of birds that were standing on it.

"_I'd be friends with the sparrows,_

_And the boy that shoots the arrows…"_

Tin Weasel pantomimes the idea of shooting a tiny arrow with a tiny bow.

"_If I only had a heart."_

Tin Weasel straightens up a little bit.

"_Picture me, a balcony._

_Above a voice sings low_."

Just as Tin Weasel was about to sing something, an unseen high-pitched voice says,

"_Wherefore art thou? Romeo_?"

"_I hear a beat_!" Tin Weasel exclaimed softly and clamps his hands together.

"_How sweet_!

_Just to register emotion,_

_Jealousy, devotion,_

_And really feel the part._

_I could stay young and chipper_…"

As Tin Weasel continues to sing, he pantomimes the movement of zipping up a zipper.

"…_and I'd lock it with a ZIPPER,_

_If I only had a heart_."

After he sighed sadly, I asked,

"Can you still walk?"

"Let's give it a try." Tin Weasel replied.

After straightening up, Tin Weasel begins to take his first steps. Immediately after taking four steps, Tin Weasel stops walking and points out that his right knee needs to be oiled. I squirted some oil and Tin Weasel rolls his leg around a couple times in a clockwise direction. Then, it immediately stiffened up.

"All right." Tin Weasel mumbled.

He swung his right leg and goes back to walking with a small smile on his face. The smile immediately transformed into a look of pain and Tin Weasel points out that his left knee is hurting this time. I handed Scarecrow the oil can and he squirted a little bit of oil there.

Instead of rolling it around clockwise, Tin Weasel slaps his left knee and it stiffens. I picked up my bag with Toto in it after Tin Weasel slapped his knee.

Awkwardly, Tin Weasel turns around and bends down that looks like he's bending down to grab something. He takes a step back and stumbles backward at least five feet away from me and Scarecrow.

Suddenly, Tin Weasel begins to dance around, clinking and clanking, and poses during a few parts. Scarecrow and I watch him pose as a 'K' and then, a backwards 'K'. Tin Weasel does that a few times and he switches to walking around like a soldier who walks like a penguin. He walks to his left and his right a few times and then, he spreads his feet at least shoulder-width apart. Tin Weasel bends down a little bit, bangs his knees four times, beats his lower abdomen four times, and punched himself on the spot where his collar bone is supposed to be one time. Then, Tin Weasel pantomimes the movement of pulling a string downwards from the sky twice, making steam shoot out from the stem of his funnel-medieval shield-garbage can lid hat a couple of times.

Scarecrow and I display looks of amazement and surprise on our faces.

_That was wicked! _I thought.

While Tin Weasel continues to dance around, I whisper to Head Number One,

"I think that we should take him to see the Wizard."

Head Number One whispers something to Head Number Two and then, Head Number Two whispers something back. Head Number One whispered in my ear,

"Do you really think that the Wizard will give him a heart?"

I was about to answer Head Number One but I was interrupted by Tin Weasel's sudden BANG! I looked at him and he was standing perfectly still. He looked like he was hugging himself.

As if a giant magnet was pulling him with his feet acting like they were glued to the road, Tin Weasel leans to his right. Scarecrow and I rushed to his right side and he immediately stands up straight. Tin Weasel did the same thing again…except this time, he was leaning on his left. Scarecrow and I rushed to his left and Tin Weasel straightens up again. He leans to his right again…and back to the left, making me think: "HOLD STILL, WILL YOU?!"

Finally, Scarecrow ran to Tin Weasel's left and stood there while I went to the right side. Tin Weasel…well, better make that 'TW'…TW stands perfectly still for a few good seconds but immediately leans to his right side with both of his arms sticking out, as if he were standing on a balance beam.

With a frightened look, Scarecrow pulls on to TW's left arm, thinking that it would help. But it didn't work. Scarecrow pulled TW's arm too hard and it made TW lean forward and walk too fast, thinking that it would help him stay balanced. TW walks to a tree stump and Scarecrow falls down on the road while I follow TW to make sure that he's doing all right.

TW spins around towards my direction and his heels made him trip on the curb of the road. He fell down and his back hits the tree stump.

The music ends after I ask TW,

"Are you all right?"

While sitting up, TW said,

"I'm afraid I'm a little rusty."

While TW was trying to straighten up while sitting, I squirted a little bit of oil on his right shoulder.

"What you did was wonderful." I said. "But Scarecrow and I have been wondering if you would like to join us to see the Wizard of Oz? He's going to give Scarecrow a brain and he's going to help me find my way back home. Maybe he'll give you a heart."

"But what if the Wizard doesn't give me heart once we arrive?" TW asked.

"He will. He must! We've come such a long way."

Just as TW opened his mouth to say something, a high-pitch cackle interrupted him, causing me, Scarecrow, and TW to jump in surprise. We turned to the cabin and looked up at the roof.

Toto called out while walking towards us,

"WHO WAS THAT?!"

OH NO! It's the WITCH!

"Is that the witch that you've been talking about?" Head Number Two asked me.

"Yeah!" I said.

"YOU CALL THAT LONG, LITTLE GIRL?" The Witch exclaimed. "WHY, YOU'VE JUST BEGUN!"

TW stood in a fighting stance, I looked at the Witch with a look of fear on my face, and Head Numbers One and Two were putting their fists up but still looking scared and tense.

"Helping the little girl along, are you, gentlemen?" The Witch asked TW and Scarecrow. "Well, stay away from her OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" Head Numbers One and Two asked.

"I wouldn't ask if I were you." I whispered to them.

"Or I'm going to turn you in to a mattress!" The Witch replied to the Scarecrow.

"Oh, my." TW whispered.

"And as for you, you walking soup can, stay away from the girl or else…I'll use you for a beehive!"

"Me? A beehive?"

"Hey, Two-Headed Scarecrow!"

"What?" Head Numbers One and Two asked in unison.

"Want to play ball?"

Then, the Witch's burning red eyes begin to have spirals spinning uncontrollably as he raised his hand. As the Witch laughed, a green and yellow ball of fire shot out of his palm and landed in front of me, TW, Scarecrow. The fire barely missed the Scarecrow and backs away in terror, exclaiming 'FIRE, FIRE!' in the process. While I tried to calm down and make the Scarecrow not panic, TW took off his hat and starts beating the fire with it.

After the fire was put out, the Witch cackled madly and pressed the bottom of his broom on the roof. A green and yellow cloud sprouts from the roof and covers up the Witch. After six seconds at least, the Witch disappears with the cloud, never to be seen again.

When the Scarecrow was finally calm, he and TW walked up to me.

"We're not afraid of him!" Head Number One exclaimed.

"We'll see you get to the Wizard safely whether we get a brain or not!" Head Number Two exclaimed.

"Turn us into mattress! HAH!" The Heads exclaimed in unison.

They both form guns with their hands and pretend to shoot and kill the Witch with a single shot.

"I'll see you reach the Wizard whether I get a heart or not!" TW said to me.

He looks at where the Witch was standing.

"'Beehive', bah!" TW scoffed. "Let him try and make a beehive out of me!"

After snapping his fingers with his left hand, TW looked at them with surprised, as if he finally mastered the talent of snapping.

I nodded and said,

"You are the best friends that anybody ever had. But the funny thing is that it feels like I already know you guys and you remind me of some friends of mine from home. But I couldn't have. Well, could I?"

"We don't see how." Head Number One said to me.

"You weren't around when we were stuffed and sewn together." Head Number Two said.

"As for me, I was standing over there for the longest time." TW said.

"Still, I wish that I knew." I sighed. "But I guess it doesn't matter anyway. We know each other now, don't we?"

Both Scarecrow and TW smiled, chuckled, and nodded their heads.

"That's right." Head Numbers One and Two said in unison.

"We do." TW said.

We chuckled a little bit.

"To Oz?" Head Numbers One and Two and TW and hooked arms with me.

"To Oz." TW replied and hooked arms with me.

Man, if Greasy did that, it would be a little awkward for me.

Then, music begins to play again as the five of us (a two-headed scarecrow counts as two people) began to walk down the yellow brick road. I guess I'm getting used to it.

"_We're off to see the Wizard,_

_ The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" _Scarecrow, TW, and I sang and turned to the right.

"_We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz,_

_If ever a Wiz there was_!"

Then, the five of us realized that we were walking the wrong way and we turned around to the other direction that was leading us to a thick and dark forest.

"_If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was,_

_The Wizard of Oz is one because,_

_Because, because, because, because, because_

_Because of the wonderful things he does!_

_We're off to see the wizard,_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_!" TW, Scarecrow, and I finished and disappeared into the forest.

...

**Greasy:**

"Found Pretty Girly yet, Greasy?" Psycho asked me.

"No." I replied. "What about you? Any luck?"

"No."

I sighed.

"I didn't think so." I said.

"Poor Pretty Girly." Psycho lamented.

"My thoughts exactly."

_Come on, _muchacha. I thought. _Please show yourself! Please be alive! I can't go on with this if you don't show up! I really miss you! I really need a miracle! I could really use a miracle right now! Please show up! Please don't be hurt or dead! Please, _muchacha, _please be alive!_

"Why do you like Pretty Girly so much?" Psycho asked.

"She's very smart, talented, and the kindest person that I've met." I replied, although I already replied to that question about a million times. "Although I'm not stranger to talking to women, _muchacha _is one of those girls who make me feel like I have these feelings that I don't know how to describe."

"What sort of feelings?"

"Like whenever I see _muchacha _sad, I feel like and think that she's been abused and neglected throughout her whole life. Or whenever I see her happy, I feel like I want to say '_Te quiero'_ to her. I don't know. It's hard for me to describe."

"Are you two just going to stand there while we look?!" Wheezy exclaimed.

"Let's continue this conversation later."


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Fun Fact:**

_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit **_**probably makes itself the first and only film that had Disney and Warner Bros starring together. An idea for that was if two major stars are going to play in the movie, each character needs to have an equal amount of lines. In **_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit, **_**Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny's each had five lines in the movie.**

**Anyway, I'm getting to the point of this chapter.**

**Here are two links for two songs:**

** watch?v=vt3TBGbHcoU : "I'm A Mean Ole Lion"**

** watch?v=-agvP3W0JG8 : "If I Only Have The Nerve"**

**Yes, this continues to get interesting.**

**Just a few more days until Christmas! I wish y'all an early Merry Christmas!**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**Keep calm and read and drink hot cocoa or Dr. Pepper!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

As TW, Scarecrow, Toto (who was still in my bag), and I continued to walk (with Scarecrow falling down to the ground at a few random times) through the forest, it became real. The trees, a bird that just flew by, the dark dirt on the ground, and the bushes were real. The yellow brick remained as the only thing that looked like it came from Toon Town.

Then after walking at least ten more feet (along with a couple of moments of getting tripped by the ruby sandals), the forest was growing dark. Thankfully, TW spotted a lit rectangular lamp that was hanging on a low branch. Scarecrow and I stopped for a second and waited for TW as he walked to the branch.

TW broke off the branch and the lamp was still attached to it. Almost immediately, TW decided that it was best to have the lamp hanging in front of us because holding the lamp too close wouldn't help us see where we're going. I immediately agreed that it was a good idea.

Right after I said that, a cackling noise was heard in the distance. It wasn't the Witch's cackle…it was more like a wild animal or a strange bird cackling from a faraway distance.

"So, uh," TW began, "Beatrice (Yes, I told him my name and he even told me to call him 'TW'), is there any reason why that witch wanted us to stay away from you?"

"He thinks that the more friends that I make, the more powerful that I will be along with these sandals." I replied. "The Witch really wanted these sandals after his brother died but the sandals, somehow, got on my feet and the Witch really wants to destroy me so that he can have the power."

"That's terrible."

"I know, right?"

Then, a kookaburra-like squawk is heard in the forest.

"What's the first thing that popped into your head when you saw the Witch?" Head Number One asked me nervously.

"To be honest with you, the first thing that popped into my head was this: 'He puts the 'ugh' in 'ugly''!" I replied.

"I have to agree with that thought." TW said.

"Me, too." Head Numbers One and Two replied in unison.

"UUUUUGLY!" Two voices shouted and began to laugh. For some reason, those voices sounded like Shenzi and Banzai from _The Lion King._

"Seriously, I do not like this forest." I said. "It's getting really dark and getting too creepy."

More scary noises are heard and a cold wind begins to blow. Goosebumps run up my arms and up and down my spinal column.

TW, Scarecrow, and I stopped suddenly and the four of us glanced around the forest.

"I really hate to say this but…" Head Number Two began. "…I don't know about you but I think that it'll get darker before it gets lighter."

I turned to TW.

"Do you suppose that we'll meet any wild animals in this forest?" I asked.

"I have a feeling that we might." TW replied.

My eyes widened.

"What kind of animals?" Head Number One asked. "Animals that…eat…eat…straw?"

"Animals that eat garbage?" Head Number Two asked.

"We might meet some like that but I think that they're mostly lions and tigers and bears." TW replied.

In my head, I gasped in terror.

"Lions?" I asked.

"And tigers?" Head Numbers One and Two asked in unison.

"And bears." TW finished.

Then, we heard Toto groan, as if he had a headache.

"Lions and tigers and bears? Oh, my!" Toto exclaimed.

Then, slowly, TW, Scarecrow, and I began to walk slowly.

"LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS!" TW, Scarecrow, and I exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, my!" Toto exclaimed.

"LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS!"

"OH, MY!"

As TW, Scarecrow, Toto, and I repeated that, we rapidly began to speed up on everything. We began to speak so fast that our words began to sound like gibberish going in a fast-forward motion and the speed of walking was so fast that I was ahead of the group a little.

"LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS!"

"OH, MY!"

"LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS!"

"OH, MY!"

Then, all of the sudden, something flies out of nowhere and it hits the lamp, causing the tiny flame to go out and leaving TW, Scarecrow, Toto, and I in the dark.

"All right, who did that?!" I exclaimed. "Come on and show yourself!"

An unseen spotlight lights up from somewhere and it points to a tree with claw marks. A stone lion is rolled onto the brick road.

"We were afraid of a stone lion?!" Head Numbers One and Two exclaimed.

Then, a muffled roaring is heard and the stone lion breaks open. Music begins to play as TW, Scarecrow, and I jumped back in fear and surprise.

A lion stands up from the broken pieces of the stone lion and I couldn't believe what I had to see! What I'm seeing right now is a lion with matted light gold fur and a mane that looked like it had a combination of hairstyles from the 1980s, afro, mullet, feathered hair, curtained hair, dreadlocks, quiff, jheri curl, jewfro, and high top fade (Let's just say that I do my research.). The very funny thing was that his face looks like Smarty with a bunch of theater make-up and I wish that I would laugh out loud but right now, it's not a good time because the lion was getting really close to me, TW, and Scarecrow. Yes, Toto, too.

"_Say what you wanna,_

_But I'm here to stay,_

_'Cause I'm a mean ole lion_!" Lion began to sing.

As he continued to sing, TW, Scarecrow, and I split up and we took off running around our own different directions, disappearing into the thick forest of trees.

"_You can go where you're gonna,_

_But don't get in my way!_

_I'm a mean ole lion!_

_You'll be standing in a draft!"_

Lion begins to spin around and dance.

"_If you don't hear me laugh,_

_And if you happen to come around,_

_Well, you best not make me frown,_

_For I just might knock you down!_

_I'm a mean ole lion!"_

As I heard Lion growl and roar, I turned to my left and I was about to cross the yellow brick road when I felt something or someone bump in to me.

"_You know I'm ready to fight,_

_And turn your day into night,_

_'Cause I'm a mean ole lion!_

_If you're half bright,_

_You'll detour to the right,_

_From a mean ole lion!"_

I got back on my feet and Scarecrow did the same. They must've bumped into me after going around in circles.

Since running wasn't going to do any good for Scarecrow and me, we hid behind some of the trees that stood on the sides of the yellow brick road.

"_All you strangers better beware!_

_This is the king of the jungle here!_

_And if I happen to let you slide,_

_Don't just stand here!_

_Run and hide!_

_You just caught my better side!_

_I'm a mean ole lion!" _The Lion sang with pride.

Scarecrow and I peeked from behind the trees and watched Lion dance around and he began to walk towards us.

"_Look,_

_You better beware!_

_This is the king of the jungle here!_

_And if I happen to let you slide,_

_Don't stand there!_

_Run and hide!"_

TW walks from behind one of the trees and he takes off his hat. He walked towards the Lion and he began to use his hat like a shield. The Lion grabs his tail and uses it like a sword.

"_You just caught my better side!"_

With one swift push from the tip of the Lion's tail, TW landed on his back.

_ "I'm a mean ole lion!_

_I'M A MEAN OLE…LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIION!" _The Lion finished and the music ended.

He begins to roar a few times. On the first roar, the Lion looked at Scarecrow, who was trembling in fear. On the second, third, and fourth roar, the Lion looked at me. I had a look of terror on my face. Finally, on the fifth and sixth roar, the Lion looked at TW, who immediately put his hat back on his head and was beginning to grab his axe.

The Lion brings up his fists like he was getting ready to fight.

"Put 'em up, put 'em UUUUUP!" The Lion exclaimed, sounding a lot like Smarty. "Which one of you 'foist'?"

He would aim his eyes at Scarecrow, TW, and then, me as he spoke.

"I'll fight you altogether, if I want!" Lion exclaimed with a frown. "I'll fight you with ONE PAW TIED BEHIND MY BACK!" After he said that, he put his left hand behind his back. "I'll fight you while I STAND ON ONE FOOT!" Lion takes his hand from behind his back and he stood on his right foot. He looks at TW. "I'll fight you WITH MY EYES CLOSED!"

I didn't see Lion close his eyes but a brief pause tells me that he did.

Then, he walks up to TW.

"Oh, pulling an axe on me, eh?" He asked TW.

Lion walks to Scarecrow.

"Sneaking up on me, eh?" He asked Scarecrow. "Why…"

He turns back to TW and he makes a sound that sounds like 'RUFF'.

"Go away and leave us alone." TW said and he looked like he was getting ready to swing his axe.

"Oh, scared, huh? Afraid, huh? How long can you stay fresh in that can?" Lion taunted and laughed. He brings his fists back up. "C'mon, get up and fight, you shivering junkyard!"

_Oh, snap. _I thought.

Then, Lion turned to the Scarecrow.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, YOU…Whatever you are." He said.

Lion begins to think over something to say to Scarecrow. After five seconds, he snapped his fingers.

"Put your hands up, you walking dumpster!" Lion exclaimed.

"Okay, now that's getting personal, Lion." Head Number One said nervously.

"Yeah!" TW exclaimed. "Go ahead and teach him a lesson!"

"Well, what's wrong with YOU teaching him?" Head Number Two asked.

"Well-well-well…I hardly know him." TW replied.

My eyes widened when I heard Toto speak up and crawled out of the bag.

"C'mon, c'mon! You want to fight?! You want a piece of me?!" He exclaimed at the Lion.

The Lion turned to Toto and Toto immediately stops exclaiming his words of action and the look on his face drops from a tough look to a look of terror.

"I'll get you, you little peewee!" The Lion said.

"Uh, I take it back! NEVER MIND!" Toto exclaimed and he began to run towards a tree in front of him.

While Lion chased after Toto, I ran ahead to the tree where Toto was heading. He disappeared into the bushes that were growing by the tree and I reached down and grabbed him. Lion dove into the bushes and I ran away from the tree in fear, hearing him growl and roar. Lion comes out from the bushes and he ran around the tree once and then, he came running towards me.

When Lion got too close to me, I put Toto down and I defensively punched Lion on the nose, releasing all of those bottled up times of being tempted to punch Smarty whenever I feel like it. I'm kind of glad that I got that out my system.

"SHAME ON YOU!" I exclaimed angrily.

Immediately, Lion's eyes were tearing up and he began to cry.

"What did you do _that _for?" He asked. "I didn't bite him!"

"No, but you tried to. It's bad enough picking on a straw and garbage weasel with two heads and a weasel out of tin, but when you pick on dogs…!"

Scarecrow (while carrying Toto in the bag) and TW walked behind me and they kind of nodded.

"You didn't have to go and hit me, did you?" Lion sobbed and pressed his paw against his nose softly. "Is my nose bleeding?"

My frown softens a little bit.

"No, it's not." I said to Lion.

He continues to sob and he even began to use his tail to dab his eyes.

"My, oh, my, what a fuss you're making!" I said. "Naturally, you're the kind of animal who would go right on ahead and pick on things that are smaller or weaker than you are…but really…you're nothing but a great big coward!"

I know that it wasn't a nice thing to say but I really had to talk some sense into him.

"You're right!" Lion exclaimed. "I am a coward! I don't have any courage at all. I even scare myself."

My frown melted away.

_Is this Smarty look-alike for real? _I thought.

"Look at the circles under my eyes! I haven't slept in weeks!" Lion exclaimed as he tried to settle down.

"Why don't you try counting sheep?" Head Number Two and TW asked in unison.

"It doesn't help because I'm afraid of them!" Lion replied.

"That's too bad." Head Number One said and he tapped my shoulder. "Don't you think that the Wizard could help him, too?"

TW nodded.

"I believe that the Wizard will help Lion." I said and I patted Lion on his shoulder.

As Lion was calming down, I asked,

"Would you like to come along with us to see the Wizard? He's going to give TW a heart."

"And he's going to give them their own brain." TW said and pointed at Scarecrow.

"I'm sure that the Wizard will give you courage." I said to Lion.

"Wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of a cowardly lion?" He asked back.

"No, of course, we won't."

Lion took a deep breath and he immediately began to speak normally.

"Gee, that's awfully nice of you. My life has been unbearable." He said.

"Well," I said, "it's all right now. The Wizard'll fix everything."

Lion took another deep breath and said,

"It's been in me…so long…I just got to tell you how I feel."

Then, music begins to play as Scarecrow, TW, Lion, and I began to walk.

"_Yeah, it's sad, believe me, missy,_

_When you're born to be a sissy,_

_Without the vim and verve." _Lion sang.

"_But I could show my prowess, _

_Be a lion not a 'mou-ess',_

_If I only had the nerve._

_I'm afraid there's no denyin',_

_I'm just a dandelion,_

_A fate I don't deserve_.

_I'd be brave as a blizzard_…"

"_I'd be gentle as a lizard_..." TW sang.

"_We'd be clever as a gizzard_..." Head Numbers One and Two sang in unison.

"_If the Wizard is a Wizard who will serve_." I sang.

"_Then we're sure to get a brain_…" Head Numbers One and Two and put their own forefingers on the sides of their head, as if they were thinking about something.

"_A heart_…" TW sang and made his hands take the shape of two halves of a heart on his chest.

"_A home_…" I sang and smiled at Lion.

"_THE 'NOIVE'_!" Lion sang and smiled and crossed his eyes.

I laughed a little bit.

Then, the five of us began to sing as a group,

"_Oh, we're off to see the Wizard,_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

_We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz,_

_If ever a Wiz there was!_

_If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was,_

_The Wizard of Oz is one because,_

_Because, because, because, because, because_

_Because of the wonderful things he does!_

_We're off to see the wizard,_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_!"

We held the last word for a little bit as we walked down the road and getting closer to some trees with bright light becoming visible.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Man, oh, man. Things are getting really crazy for me because I have finals for school and Christmas is almost here! **

**Speaking of Christmas, there are some people in this world who either don't have anyone to celebrate the upcoming holiday, the warm clothes, a roof over their heads, enough money or food. Try to take one day off and help somebody have a good holiday. Believe me; your deeds will really make a person's life have a big difference.**

**Fun Fact:**

**When Beatrice says that the Witch puts the 'ugh' in 'ugly', that line was actually a reference to another **_**Wizard of Oz **_**movie, **_**The Wiz. **_**It's a pretty good movie.**

**Anyway, here is the chapter that you have been waiting for.**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Tommy:**

Before Greasy met Beatrice, he was one of the most feared Toons in Toon Town, along with the other members of the Toon Patrol and the other toon weasels that have been known to scare other Toons. That's what Smarty told me and Cressida (He used a couple of malapropisms in the sentence but I'm not going to repeat any of them.). What even surprised me the most was when Smarty told us that Greasy was a serial killer before he joined the Toon Patrol and Cressida was also very shocked to hear that.

"Is that really true?" I asked.

"Yes, Thomas, it's 'chew'." Smarty replied.

"But if he was a criminal, how did Greasy join your patrol?" Cressida asked.

Wheezy found us talking while we walked and looked. He jumped in as soon as Cressida was finished with her question.

"*cough, cough, cough!* Greasy knew us before he became a serial killer." Wheezy replied. "We met during our years in high school and Greasy dropped out before he completed his first semester of being a junior. 'Money troubles', he says, 'and I'll try to figure out to find a good time to see all of you again'."

"And just like that? Greasy just left?" Cressida asked.

Wheezy inhaled on his burning cigarettes and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah. *cough!* Then, after our remaining high school years were over, Boss decided to form the Toon Patrol. 1935 was when our patrol was formed. Two years after that, we've been hearing about women, both human and Toon, getting murdered by consuming arsenic and the name that Greasy called himself back then was '_La Sombra_', or 'The Shadow', when he committed those crimes. We didn't know that it was him who committed those murders." Wheezy inhales on his cigarettes and blows out a cloud that took the shape of a pistol. "Finally, Greasy got himself on the front page of the newspaper and at first, Boss was shocked but he figured that Greasy could be useful in our patrol. Three months later, Boss got Greasy out of jail and Greasy immediately agreed to the idea of joining the Toon Patrol. After our big reunion, Greasy began to think about the last girl that he murdered and sometimes at night, he would wake up in a cold sweat and act like he's actually talking to her. I helped Greasy get rid of the thoughts of the murdered girl and he immediately went from a lovesick weasel to a silent second-in-command officer who continued to have his ways of talking and messing with women."

"Whoa." I said.

"Greasy 'strayed' like that for a while until he saw Beatrice at the Acme Factory." Smarty said. "He wasn't being himself."

"Yeah." Wheezy coughed. "All he began to think about was Beatrice herself. At first, I thought that Greasy was acting like he was in love but as you, Valiant, and Beatrice began to look for Acme's will, I realized that Greasy was very serious about being in love with Beatrice and he tried to take every opportunity during the interactions with Valiant to try to convince Beatrice that he really does like her and she should like him back."

"That never really worked out, huh?" Cressida asked.

"You could say that."

As soon as Wheezy said 'that', something that was ten feet away from me catches my attention.

It was something in red and I knew that it looked very familiar.

I took off running towards the thing in red and I picked it up after I was close enough.

"_Fahrenheit 451." _I whispered.

Then, I noticed a tear mark on the cover and I realized that the cover was made of cloth. I peeled off the cover as I heard Smarty, Wheezy (who was coughing and wheezing as he ran), and Cressida were running towards me.

"What's that, Tommy?" Cressida asked. "A book?"

"No, it's not a book." I replied. "It's my dad's journal."

"Why is your dad's 'kernel' in these woods?" Smarty asked.

"My dad gave Beatrice his journal before she left the house. He told her in sign language that in his journal, he wrote down something that was meant to be kept in secret until Beatrice and I were old enough to understand. I think Greasy, Flasher, Slimy, Sleazy, and Penelope should come over here because this is probably something that we're going to discuss as a group."

…..

**Greasy:**

As I continued to look, my worrying began to increase minute by minute. I can't find _muchacha _anywhere in the woods and I'm so worried.

_What if she's bleeding to death somewhere in these woods? _I thought. _What if someone picked her up and began to torture her? What if we never find _muchacha_? _

Then, I began to think about the other things that _muchacha _told me about. I began to recall her telling me about being called a 'bad luck penny' by her mom, how she thinks that she's not good enough, and when she kept everything to herself when she found out that I was a serial killer.

"Oh, _muchacha." _I said to myself. "You deserve to have better life than being called a 'bad luck penny' by your mother. I wish that I can say that to you if I can find you somewhere in the woods. I really do! I also want to say that I love you and I want you to love me back! I know that deep down, you really do love me!"

Then, I realized something else.

"_Muchacha," _I said as if I was actually talking to her, "I've been thinking about what you told every member of the Toon Patrol, including me, about being remembered as something. I even began to think about Doom and his plans on the freeway. Ever since I got out of jail with Boss and the others after the sleepwalking incident, other Toons, except for the rabbit, keep saying that we should've been dipped. Do you think that everyone, even I, in the Toon Patrol deserved to be dipped? You're smart and kind. I want an answer from you because it seems that you're one of the only people who can understand us."

I immediately stopped talking after I heard Wheezy calling for me, Slimy, Flasher, and Penelope.

We all took off running. I know that something is about to be discussed and it must be very important.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Fun fact:**

**In the **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**version of the song **_**12 Days of Christmas, **_**the list goes in this order:**

**A jet-powered rocket ski (Phineas), two busted brothers (Candace), a sash full of patches (Isabella), a silver guitar (Jeremy), the entire Tri-State (Doofenshmirtz changes his gift every time during his part of the song), a kiss from a girl (Baljeet), more nerds to bully (Buford), promotion to colonel (Major Monogram), *krrrrr!* (Perry), a job that pays a person money (Carl), own set of wheels (Vanessa), and one line of dialogue (Ferb). If you have never watched **_**Phineas and Ferb, **_**check it out on Disney Channel! **

**Bonus Fun Fact:**

**The **_**Titanic **_**was the first ship to use SOS as a signal.**

**Pretty cool, huh?**

**Christmas is almost here!**

**I'm so excited! Are y'all excited?**

**Anyway, enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**Keep calm and read and watch a Christmas movie!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

The light began to grow brighter and brighter as my new friends and I continued to walk down the yellow brick road and through the forest. As soon as we got closer and closer to the end of the road, it was daytime already.

TW, Lion, Scarecrow, and I just turned left of where the road was about to end and Head Number Two was the first to whisper 'WOW' when we saw a huge field of flowers.

"That's a lot of flowers." Lion said.

I looked up from the flowers and my eyes grew to the size of sugar plums when I saw the most amazing thing that I've never seen in my life.

"There's the Emerald City!" I exclaimed. "Oh, my goodness, we're almost there!"

"Pretty!" Head Number Two exclaimed.

Toto peeks out from my bag and he whispers,

"Whoa!"

The Emerald City looked like several emerald crystals just grew out of a ground like a flower. It had the most beautiful shade of green and the towers were shining really brightly with the sun (which had a combination of light from the real world and the light from the Toon world.).

"Oh, man, that's just beautiful!" I said.

"You said it." TW said.

"The Wizard must be really wonderful to live in a city like that."

"So what are we waiting for?" Lion asked excitedly.

"Nothing! Let's go! Let's hurry!" Head Numbers One and Two exclaimed in unison.

The five of us (Keep in mind that two heads count as two persons instead of one) immediately began to run through the field of flowers. I was running, too, but I was running at a speed where I'm at the point of tripping on the ruby sandals.

"COME ON! COME ON!" Head Numbers One and Two exclaimed.

I was really surprised that despite of Scarecrow being a little clumsy with his walking, they're actually running almost flawlessly.

"HURRY! HURRY!" TW exclaimed with a smile.

Lion passes me but I don't even think about slowing down or complaining to TW, Scarecrow, or Lion that they're going too fast. I'm a fast runner, too, but with these sandals, it's kind of hard.

Anyway, the wind blew at my face and the flowers were giving off their scents as I step on them with my running feet. I was running so hard and so fast that I can hear my heart beating in my chest and the Emerald City looked like it was getting closer and closer as I ran.

So far, Scarecrow was in first place (if you count the two heads, then they're tied) and TW was in second place. I caught up with the Lion and he's in fourth place. He didn't complain. I even caught him slowing down a little bit.

As I was catching up to TW, I said to him,

"Lion is dragging behind a little bit! Let's stop for a second and wait for him to catch up!"

Immediately, TW agreed and he said the same thing to Scarecrow. The four of us stopped and began to wait for Lion.

"We're almost to the Emerald City, Lion!" I exclaimed. "We just need to cover few more feet of this field of flowers!"

"There's also the yellow brick road!" TW shouted. "It'll lead us to the Emerald City as soon as we reach the end of the field!"

Then I noticed that something was really wrong.

Lion was slowing down a lot and he looked like he was going to the slowness of a snail, which was very, very slow. I saw him put his hand over his mouth like he was yawning.

"TW, I think there's something wrong with Lion." I said. "I don't think he's doing very well right now."

Lion was only a few feet away when his YAWNING became serious.

"I don't know…*pant, pant, pant*…about you guys but I feel awfully sleepy." He said.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked.

"What's going on here?" Head Number One asked while walking over to me, TW, and Lion.

That's when I noticed that the smell from the flowers was getting stronger.

"Lion's feeling sleepy and something's not right." TW said with worry in his voice.

I watched Head Number Two's hand pull out a piece of paper from one of the tears of his coat and he and Head Number One read it.

"Lion could be dehydrated." Head Number One said.

Then, I began to feel light-headed and sleepy.

"I don't think that I can run anymore. I'm so tired." I said.

"Then, you don't have to." Head Number One said.

"We can pull you along." Head Number Two said.

"No, no. I have to rest for a minute." I replied sleepily.

Almost immediately and without thinking, I bent down and I lied down on the flowers. I don't why I felt so sleepy all of the sudden.

"WAIT, YOU CAN'T REST NOW! WE'RE NEARLY THERE TO THE EMERALD CITY!" Head Numbers One and Two exclaimed.

But the exclamation didn't stop me. I was out and every bit of noise was fading into echoes and then, there was silence. Although I said that there was silence after the echoing, I would like to say that the last that I heard was TW making a noise that sounded like he was crying.

…..

**Greasy:**

I was shocked to hear that _muchacha_ and Thomas have this big destiny in their futures. What surprised me the most was the part when _muchacha's_ father talked about Yen Sid giving the _muchacha_ and Thomas this substance that helped their health conditions improve and giving them abilities that were fit for a Toon.

_I even believe that there is some hidden destiny that is waiting to be discovered as you go with your life, _muchacha. A sentence from one of my conversations echoed in my head.

"This is one of the most shocking things that I have ever heard in my life." Wheezy said.

"Judge Doom coming back in different forms every time he comes back…That sounds scary." Cressida said.

Despite of the shock, I still had a feeling that there was something special about _muchacha. _

"Does that mean we can't work for Doom anymore?" Psycho asked.

"We can't work with OR for Doom anymore, Psycho." I said. "He is a bad name to us, Toons."

"Duh, Boss?" Stupid asked Smarty. "Do you still want to work for Doom?"

"No." Smarty replied. "I don't think that I want to work with him again."

_Good choice, Boss. _I thought.

Now that we know a little bit more about Doom, I know that someday he might walk up to _muchacha _and probably hurt her after what she did to him. I know people like that. They want to give somebody else in their lives a taste of revenge and that usually ends with someone getting in trouble.

If Doom tries to hurt _muchacha, _I will make him pay. I will make him regret everything and I will give him pain that will hurt him twice as much of the pain that he'll try to give to _muchacha. _

…

**Beatrice:**

I felt little cold specks on my face, arms, legs and feet and I was slowly coming back from my blank dream world. Not only my vision was coming back but the sounds were coming back to me, too. They were becoming very clear.

"Beatrice!" Head Number One exclaimed.

"You're waking up!" Head Number Two exclaimed while bending down to me.

I sat up and I saw that…it was snowing.

Then, I heard Lion yawning and he began to sit up with snow covering most of his mane.

He looked around and he saw that it was snowing.

"Unusual weather we're having, ain't it?" Lion asked.

I chuckled.

Then, I saw TW standing perfectly still. His left hand was on his forehead and he looked like he was crying.

"Oh, man, TW's rusted again!" I said.

I reached into my bag and grabbed the oil can. I squirted some oil on TW's arm, his mouth, and Scarecrow handed me a handkerchief to help remove the oily teardrops that were frozen on to TW's face.

Slowly, the snow slowly stopped falling and TW was coming back to us.

"Are you okay, Beatrice?" He asked.

"I'm okay, TW. Everything's all right now." I replied.

TW sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I said. "Emerald City is really close and it's looking prettier!"

As soon as TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I were beginning to walk, we began to hear singing female voices.

"_You're out of the woods!_

_You're out of the dark!_

_You're out of the night!_

_Step into the sun_!

Step into the light!" The voices sang as we walked on to the yellow brick road and headed towards Emerald City.

"_Keep straight ahead for the most glorious place,_

_On the face of the earth or the sky!_

_Hold onto your breath,_

_Hold onto your heart,_

_Hold onto your hope!_

_March up to the gate and bid it open_!"

Excitement was building up inside of me as I walked with TW, Lion, and Scarecrow towards the Emerald City. It looked like it was getting bigger and looking prettier when we got very, very close.

"_You're out of the woods,_

_You're out of the dark,_

_You're out of the night!_

_Step into the sun,_

_Step into the light,_

_March up to the gate and bid it open!_

_Open!" _ The voices sang for the final time.

When TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I were close to the entrance, we stopped in front of it and I pulled a huge string that was dangling in front of me. A ringing noise was heard and a porthole door on the door swung open.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Fun Fact:**

**In **_**Silence Of The Lambs, **_**Hannibal Lector blinked only ONE time while he was on-screen he didn't even blink anymore as the movie continued. Judge Doom from **_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit **_**didn't even blink when he was also on-screen and he kind of shares that trait with Hannibal.**

**I wonder if the actors who played Hannibal and Judge Doom ever put eye-drops in their eyes when their parts of a scene was over.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter for the story.**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1**

**PS: Here are a link for a song:**

** watch?v=GkeNEvwq7A0 : Merry Old Land of Oz**

** watch?v=gOCNY9pJ850 : If I Were King Of The Forest**

**PPS: Recommended movies to watch over the Christmas holiday:**

_**Frozen **_**(I just watched it. It was EPIC and AMAZING!)**

_**It's A Wonderful Life**_

_**A Christmas Carol**_

_**How The Grinch Stole Christmas!**_

_**The Christmas Story**_

_**Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer**_

_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_

_**Home Alone**_

_**Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer**_

_**Rise Of The Guardians**_

_**Jack Frost **_**(Michael Keaton)**

**and**

_**Elf**_**)**

**Beatrice:**

A toon owl (with light brown feathers and an orange beak) in a green outfit that looks like something that Kenobi (a _Star Wars _character) would wear peeks out and perches on the rim of the porthole. The angry look on its face reminded me of people who get angry after waking up at a very early time. I suddenly remembered that the owl is named 'Archimedes'.

"WHO RANG THAT BELL?!" Archimedes exclaimed.

"I did." I said with honesty.

"Can't you read?!"

"Read what?" Head Numbers One and Two asked.

"The NOTICE!" Archimedes exclaimed again.

TW, Lion, Scarecrow, and I looked around the door.

"What notice?" We asked in unison.

"IT'S ON THE DOOR," Archimedes exclaimed and pointed to a spot on the right side of the door, "AS PLAIN AS THE BEAK ON MY FACE!"

He looked at the spot where he pointed earlier and then, Archimedes gasped, stuttered in gibberish, disappeared, and flew back out with a sign that was being held with his tiny beak. He hung the sign on a small nail and disappeared to the other side of the door. Archimedes slammed the porthole closed.

" 'Bell Out Of Order'," TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I read in unison, " 'Please Knock'."

I grabbed the giant silver doorknocker and I banged it on the door a few times. The porthole opens back up and Archimedes shows up and he perches on the rim again.

"Well, that's more like it!" Archimedes exclaimed. "Now, state your business!"

"We would like to see the Wizard." TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I said in unison.

Archimedes gasped.

"The WIZARD?" He asked.

We nodded.

Then, Archimedes frowned.

"But nobody can see the great Oz!" He exclaimed. "Nobody's ever SEEN the great OZ! Even I've never seen him!"

"But if you never saw him, then how do you know if there is one?" I asked.

"Well, because he's…"

The spoken sentence quickly transforms in to gibberish for a few minutes and finally, Archimedes rolled his eyes, and sighs in an exasperated matter.

"You're wasting my time! I don't have time for this!" He said.

Just as Archimedes was about to disappear, I quickly stopped him.

"Please, sir!" I said. "I've got to see the Wizard. The Good Witch of the North sent me here."

"Oh, yeah?" Archimedes asked. "Prove it!"

"She's wearing the ruby sandals." Head Number One said.

Archimedes looked down at my feet for a second and then, he says,

"Oh, so she is! Well, I'll be! Why didn't you say so in the first place? That's the horse of a different color! Come on! Come on in! Ha, ha, ha!"

With a smile, Archimedes disappears and slams the porthole shut. The doors opened up and my eyes widened as I saw more of the beauty of the Emerald City. Everything was green! The floors, the townspeople's clothing was green, and even most of the plants were green.

The townspeople saw me, Scarecrow, TW, and Lion standing in front of the doorway and Mr. Toad, I believe, in a green suit and hat drives his horse carriage (pulled by a toon horse who looks like Cyril Proudbottom) to the entrance.

"Cabby! Cabby!" The Mr. Toad Look-Alike said with an Irish Cockney accent. "Just what you're looking for! Take you any place in the city, we does!"

TW, Lion, Scarecrow, and I walked up to the carriage.

"Would you take us to see the Wizard?" I asked.

A surprised look began to spread on 'Mr. Toad's' face.

"The Wizard? The Wizard?" He asked. "Why, yes, of course! But first, I'll take you to a place where you can tidy up a bit."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

Scarecrow and Lion climbed in to the carriage and TW and I (along with Toto) climbed in after them.

"We've been gone for such a long time, and we feel so…" I began but I was interrupted by the horse, who was now…purple. "What kind of a horse is that? I've never seen one like that before!"

"No, and never will again, I fancy." 'Mr. Toad' replied. "There's only one of him, and he's it. He's the Horse of a Different Color you've heard about."

As 'Cyril' began to pull the carriage, music began to play and some of the people in some of the crowds began to wave at us.

"_Ha, ha, ha,_

_ Ho, ho, ho,_

_ And a couple of tra-la-las!_

_ That's how we laugh the day away,_

_ At the Merry Old Land of Oz!" The townspeople began to sing._

_ "Bzz, bzz, bzz,_

_ Chirp, chirp, chirp,_

_ And a couple of la-di-das!_

_ That's how the crickets crick all day,_

_ In the Merry Old Land of Oz_!"

TW tapped my shoulder and he points at 'Cyril'. To my surprise, 'Cyril' is now red! Seriously, how can he do that?

"_We get up at twelve and start to work at one,_

_ Take an hour for lunch and at two, we're done!"_

_ 'Cyril' changes into another color. This time, he's yellow._

_ "Jolly good fun!_

_ Ha, ha, ha,_

_ Ho, ho, ho,_

_ And a couple of tra-la-las_…"

'Mr. Toad' pulls up and stops at this place called 'Wash & Brush-Up Co.' and a couple of women who were kind of dressed up like nuns in green outfits led Scarecrow, Lion, TW, and me inside.

"_That's how we laugh the day away,_

_With a ho, ho, ho, _

_Ha, ha, ha_

_In the merry old land of Oz_!" The townspeople continued.

Almost immediately, Scarecrow, TW, Lion, and I were placed in separated rooms. Even though Toto was with me and five women, I was really nervous because I am not used to getting a 'special treatment' whenever I'm at a place that's like a beauty parlor.

One of the women, the one with red hair, told me to undo my braid and I reluctantly did so while I sat down on a green barber's chair. She took my ponytail band and threw it in an incinerator, burning the only ponytail band that I owned at home. Red Hair came back with a green ponytail band around her wrist and she and another woman, Caecilia, began to brush my hair while the other three women began to comb Toto's shaggy fur.

Surprisingly, Red Hair and Caecilia were very gentle with my hair (Mom is always very rough with it) and they didn't have to brush out any tangles.

They began to layer my hair, brush one part, and move on to the next layer of my hair, making it completely tangle-free.

Finally, Red Hair pulled my thick blond hair back and I felt her fingers separating three parts of my hair. I knew that she was making a braid.

While Red Hair braided my hair, Caecilia squirted a couple sprays of honeysuckle-scented perfume on my neck. It smells really nice.

"There we are." Red Hair said and gave me a mirror.

I looked at my reflection and I smiled with a hint of surprise in it. My braid looked very neat and it wasn't frizzing up. Red Hair did a very good job with my neat braid.

"This is a really nice braid." I said. "Thank you for braiding my hair."

"Are you ready to see the Wizard with your friends?" Caecilia asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm ready."

As soon as I stood up, Toto was put back in to my bag and his fur was neatly combed back. To be honest with you, he looked really handsome with his fur combed down.

Caecilia led me out of the room and I found TW, Scarecrow, and Lion with almost completely different looks. TW looked really shiny, the stitches from Scarecrow's clothes were sewn up completely, and Lion's mane was tamed and trimmed a little bit.

I swear, they look so much nicer with their 'make-overs'.

While the employees of the 'beauty parlor' were leading me, TW, Scarecrow, and Lion to the exit, everyone began to finish the last part of the song.

"_Ha, ha, ha,_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!_

_That's how we laugh the day away,_

_In the merry old land of Oz!_

_That's how we laugh the day away_

_With a ha ha ha, _

_Ha, ha, ha, _

_Ha, ha, ha,_

_Ha, ha, ha, _

_Ha, ha, ha, _

_Ha, ha, ha,_

_In the merry old land of Oz!_

_Ha, ha, ha, _

_Ho ho oh!_

_Ha, ha, ha,_

_Ah, ha, ha_!"

TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I were walking down the stairs when the workers and townspeople were waving at us in a friendly and welcoming matter. I was probably going to enjoy this.

Unfortunately, the joy and laughter didn't last very long when one woman screamed in the crowd.

"Look at the sky! Look at the sky!" The woman exclaimed in fear.

Immediately, I looked at the sky. My eyes widened and I gasped along with TW and Scarecrow when I saw the Witch flying around the blue sky with a broomstick in between his legs.

Uh oh.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**(Oh, boy, oh, boy! Christmas is almost here!**

**How are y'all doing?**

**Good? Okay? Tired? Other_?**

**Fun Fact:**

**Wherever you go, an idea is created or thought of. Sometimes, people can think of crazy ideas whenever they're inspired or wherever they go. You might want to read this fun fact. In the song **_**Smooth Criminal **_**(Song by Michael Jackson and one of Beatrice's favorite songs), Michael Jackson is constantly asking a woman if she's okay, when she really isn't doing okay. MJ, himself, got the idea of **_**Smooth Criminal **_**after he found himself having an unusual interest in CPR and one of the practice dummies was named 'Anne' and that's how 'Annie' was born in the song. The idea of '**_**Annie, are you okay? So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie' **_**was actually an instruction while you begin to take health or babysitting classes or do CPR, which is asking or yelling to the victim if they're doing okay. But **_**Smooth Criminal **_**is obviously about this woman who was brutally beaten by some guy and someone else tries to revive her.**

**Anyway, here is a link to a song: **

** watch?v=gOCNY9pJ850**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes! Oh, I wish you an early Merry Christmas!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

While most of the townspeople were running in around in terror, TW, Scarecrow, and I watched the Witch spell out 'S U R R' with the smoke that was trailing behind his broom.

"Who's her? Who's her?" Lion asked while trembling in fear with me, TW, and Scarecrow.

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West!" I replied while the message on the sky was quickly getting 'written'. "He's followed us here!"

The message that the Witch was giving us was this after ten more seconds:

** E**

"'Beatrice'?" One of the witnesses asked. "Who's Beatrice?"

"The Wizard will explain it!" A human woman exclaimed.

"To the Wizard!" A toon man exclaimed.

"To the Wizard!" Another toon man exclaimed.

While many of the townspeople were gathering up at a palace, I believe, I asked,

"Whatever shall we do now?"

"We better hurry if we're going to see the Wizard!" Head Number One exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's go!" TW and Head Number Two exclaimed.

TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I walked along with some of the toon townspeople and by the time we arrived at the palace, a palace guard, who looked like Wheezy without his cigarettes, in a green Cossack-like outfit was making many of the townspeople back away by swinging his green staff in front of them to prevent them from coming to the doors.

"Here! Here, here!" 'Wheezy' exclaimed. "Settle down! Everything's all right! The great and powerful Oz has got matters well in hand…I hope." As some of the townspeople were walking away, TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I made our way through the crowd. "And so, all of you can go home! There's nothing to worry about!"

TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I were almost to the steps (that I didn't see before) that led to the palace doors when 'Wheezy' was dismissing everyone.

As soon as most of the townspeople left, TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I were at the small step-case and 'Wheezy' approached us.

"If you please, sir, we would like to see the Wizard right away." I said to 'Wheezy'. "All five of us."

"Orders are: NOBODY CAN SEE THE GREAT OZ!" 'Wheezy' said. "NOT NOBODY, NOT NOHOW!"

"Please, sir! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!"

"And I got a permanent for the occasion." Lion said, which wasn't too necessary.

"NOT NOBODY, NOT NOHOW!" 'Wheezy' exclaimed angrily, making us jump.

"But she's BEATRICE!" Head Numbers One and Two said.

'Wheezy' gasped in shock.

"The Witch's Beatrice?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, that makes a difference." 'Wheezy' said. "Just wait here and I'll announce you at once."

'Wheezy' turned around and entered the palace.

My group and I gasped in joy.

"Did you hear that?" Head Number One asked.

"He'll announce us at once!" Head Number Two said.

"We're as good as we got our own brain!" Both of the heads exclaimed in unison.

"I can fairly hear my heart beating!" TW said.

"I'll be home in time!" I exclaimed happily.

_I'll even try to make things right and even try to forgive my mom. _I thought.

"In another hour, I'll be…KING OF THE FOREST." Lion declared. "Long live…the king!"

Then, music began to play.

Lion walks up to a step-case (that was behind him and there was a small garden of flowers and various plants) and he stops at the top step.

He begins to sing a song that I used to listen to when I was kid:

"_If I were King of the FOREEEEEEEST, _

_Not QUEEN, _

_Not DUKE, _

_Not PRINCE_!"

In my head, I am laughing my head off. I wonder if Smarty can sing this and he can hold some of the notes. Ehh, I better not ask him.

"_My regal robes of the FOREEEEEEEST, _

_Would be 'SATAN'…"_

_It's 'satin'! _I thought.

"_NOT cotton, _

_NOT chintz_!"

_Oh, man! I wish that I have a camera right now! This is just too good!_ I thought.

"_I'd command each thing, _

_Be it fish or fowl,_

_With a 'WOOF',_

_And a 'WOOF',_

_And a RRRROYAL growl._

_WOOF_!" Lion continued to sing as TW, Scarecrow, Toto, and I watched in interest.

"_As I'd click my heel, _

_All the trees would KNEEL._

_And the mountains bow,_

_And the bulls KOWTOW._

_And the sparrow would take WII-III-III-III-ING,_

_If IIIII, If IIIII, were KII-III-III-III-III-III-NG_!"

_THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD! _I thought while I mentally laughed in my head.

"_Each rabbit would show respect to me,_

_The chipmunks genuflect to me._

_Though my tail would LASH, _

_I would show 'COMPASH',_

_For every UNDERLI-III-III-III-III-III-III-ING!_

_If IIII, If IIII, were KII-III-III-III-ING!_

_Just KII-III-III-III-ING_!"

TW, Scarecrow, and I bowed to Lion as if he really were the king of the forest. Then, TW and Scarecrow walked up to the steps and rolled out a cloth that was under one of the flower pots, imitating the idea of walking on a royal rug.

Toto, who just got of my bag after I set it to the side, and I walked down the 'royal rug' and guided Lion to a very big rug with flowers on the hem. TW and Scarecrow picked up one end of the rug and placed it on Lion's shoulders, making it look like he's wearing a king's robe.

While TW and Scarecrow 'escorted' Lion back to the steps, Toto and I grabbed the other end of the rug and walked along with them.

TW walked up to a flower pot and broke a part of it with axe. The broken flower pot took the shape of a royal crown.

Lion turned and faced me as TW placed the 'crown' on his head.

"_Monarch of all I SURVEEEEEY,_

_MONAH-AH-AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-ARNACH…_

_OF ALLLLLLL…._

_I SURVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY_!" Lion concluded and the music ceased.

_Groovy. _I thought.

"Your Majesty," I began, "if you were king, you wouldn't be afraid of anything?"

"Not nobody! NOT NOHOW!" Lion replied.

"Not even a rhinoceros?" TW asked.

"'Imposserous'!"

"Not even a…uh...ah…hippopotamus?" I asked as we walked towards the palace doors with Lion.

"Why, I'd thrash from TOP…to 'bottomus'."

_Oh, man. This is getting good. _I thought.

"Suppose you met an elephant?" I asked.

"I'd wrap him in 'cellophant'!" Lion said.

_Doesn't he mean 'cellophane'? _I thought.

"What if you met a brontosaurus?" Head Numbers One and Two asked in unison.

"I will show HIM who's KING OF THE FOREST!" Lion exclaimed.

"How?" Scarecrow, TW, Toto, and I asked.

"'How'?"

Lion turned towards us and threw his 'robe' off of his shoulders.

"Courage!" He exclaimed. "What makes a king out of a slave? Courage! What makes the flag on the mast to wave? Courage! What makes an elephant charge his tusk in misty mist or the dusky dust? What makes the muskrat guard…his musk? COURAGE. What makes the sphinx the Seventh Wonder? Courage! What makes the dawn come up like thunder?! COURAGE! What makes the Hottentot so hot? What puts the 'ape' in 'apricot'? What have they got that I AIN'T GOT?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Courage." Toto, Scarecrow, TW, and I replied in unison.

"You can say that again." Lion said and laughed.

_That was some speech there. _I thought.

All of the sudden, 'Wheezy' approaches Lion, making him jump in surprise. The 'crown' flies off his head and rolls up to 'Wheezy's' feet.

"What did the Wizard say?" Scarecrow, Toto, Lion, TW, and I asked in unison.

"THE WIZARD SAYS: 'GO AWAY'!" 'Wheezy' exclaimed.

He walked back to the palace doors, enters the palace, and slams the door.

" 'Go away'?" Head Numbers One and Two asked in unison.

TW sighed sadly as we all sat down on the steps.

"Looks like we came here…for NOTHING." Lion said and grabbed his 'crown'.

He throws the crown and it lands in one part of the garden of flowers.

"What do we do now, Beatrice?" Toto asked.

I sighed in sadness and disappointment.

"I don't know, Toto." I replied. "There's nothing that we can do to make the Wizard change his mind. I won't be able to make it back home and y'all won't be able to get what you want. Scarecrow won't get their brains, Lion won't get his courage, and…TW won't get his heart. It's just as Scarecrow said. We came a long way for nothing."

TW puts his left arm on my shoulders.

"What's the important thing that you're looking for at your home in Houston?" He asked.

"It's not really an object that I'm looking for." I replied. "I'm actually trying to forgive my mom. We don't always get along and I try to cooperate with her. My…mother tried to send me away to a place where I don't fit in at all and she wanted to do that because she wanted to save the house. I thought that it was stupid but I went right ahead and gave myself up. Although I escaped, I was actually very angry at my mom. We have a hard time getting along and our relationship is very dysfunctional. If something happened to my mom and if I never forgive her for all of the things that she said and done to me, I would regret it for the rest of my life…and I'll never forgive myself. Never, never, never."

I took a deep breath before teardrops began to roll out of my eyes.

"What's forgiveness?" TW asked.

"It's when you hold resentment against someone or something and grant pardon for their wrongdoings." I replied.

"Well, I'll be."

"Hey, you five." 'Wheezy' said as he peeked out of a square porthole of the door with a very convincing sad look on his face. "Please don't be sad anymore. I'll get you to the Wizard somehow."

Toto immediately ran to get my bag and he handed it to me as 'Wheezy' spoke to TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and me.

"Come on in." Wheezy said. "I, myself, once had a mother who I've tried to forgive."

He disappeared behind the door and closed the porthole.

"Well, this is it." I said as I was getting on my feet.

I picked up Toto, who got into the bag, and I hooked arms with Lion and TW (Scarecrow hooked arms with Lion) as the palace doors opened up.

Slowly, we entered the palace and the doors closed behind us. A really long green hallway (seriously, there's too much green) was leading us to a room that looked like the kind of room that was forbidden.

"COME…FORWARD!" A deep, booming voice yelled as the doors automatically open up.


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**On the previous chapter, there was an error in one part. **

**Where it says "The message that the Witch was giving us was this after ten seconds", underneath that sentence is an 'E'. The message was actually supposed to say "SURRENDER BEATRICE" but instead, almost the whole message was cut off. I'm really sorry that it just happened.**

**Anyway, here is a fun fact:**

**Walt Disney's favorite song was **_**Feed The Birds **_**from **_**Mary Poppins. **_**It was played many times when he was alive and it was also played by the original songwriter after he (Disney) passed away. According to a website, it said that during that performance, a bird flew by as **_**Feed The Birds**_** was about to end. **

**How cool is that?**

**Okay, here is another chapter. **

**This story will be done around a little bit after Christmas.**

**So enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**Keep calm and read and watch Disney movies! :D**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

After taking a deep breath and began to walk, I was thinking about a lot of things. What I was thinking the most was 'Will the Wizard be able to help us'.

"Wait a minute, you guys." Lion said nervously. "I was just thinking…"

The last few words faded away as he spoke but I still heard them.

"Thinking about what?" I asked.

"I really don't want to see the Wizard this much." Lion replied. "I better wait for you all outside."

"What's the matter?" Head Numbers One and Two asked as Lion trembled in fear.

"He's just scared again." TW replied as Lion began to fiddle with his tail.

"Don't you know that the Wizard is going to give you your courage?" I asked Lion.

"I'd be too scared to ask him for it." Lion replied.

He attempts to turn away and run back to the doors but Scarecrow stops him just in time.

"Don't worry, Lion. We'll ask the Wizard for you." I said.

"I'd sooner wait outside." Lion replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm still scared!"

Then, TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I began to walk again. All of the sudden, Lion exclaimed in pain.

"What happened?" TW, Scarecrow, Toto, and I asked.

"Somebody pulled my tail!" Lion exclaimed.

Scarecrow and TW aimed their eyes at Lion's paws. He was still holding his tail.

"You did it yourself!" Head Numbers One and Two exclaimed in unison.

Lion looked at his tail and said, "Oh."

"Lion, take a deep breath and let it out." I said to him.

Lion took a deep breath in and he let it out, as I told him.

"I want you to stay calm. We came from such a long way and look where we are now. We made it this far and there's no turning back. We have to keep going." I said to Lion.

Then, Lion released his tail and Head Number Two hooked his arm with Lion's while Lion hooked his arm with my arm. TW also hooked arms with me.

"COME…FORWARD!" The bold, booming voice shouted as TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I walked towards the doors in front of us.

"Tell me when it's over!" Lion said and covered his eyes.

After walking at least ten more steps, Scarecrow, TW, Lion, and I (along with Toto who was still in my bag) entered a huge green room that had the smell of smoke. I didn't look around too much and my eyes immediately aimed at throne-like altar that reminded me of a stovetop with its burning flames and without a pot or pan. But the flames in this room were not ordinary ones. They were actually plumes of fire that were being shot out from the bottom of the alter and on the top platform. Suspending from the top of the altar was a large, monstrous, disembodied toon head that I couldn't see very well with the rising smoke. My guess is that the head is the Wizard of Oz himself.

"I AM…OZ…THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!" The Wizard exclaimed as Scarecrow, Lion, TW, and I trembled in terror. "WHO ARE YOU?"

We were too scared to respond and I was nervous about saying the wrong thing if I spoke up.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The Wizard exclaimed again.

Immediately, I walked up a few feet while I was twiddling with my fingers.

"If you please, I am Beatrice Birchwood." I said. "Just…Beatrice Birchwood. We come to ask you-"

Almost immediately, the Wizard interrupts me with a huge explosion from the flames and he shouts, "SILENCE!"

I ran back to my group of friends and I exclaimed, "HOLY CHIPOTLE", as TW wrapped his arms around me in fear.

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ KNOWS WHY YOU HAVE COME!" The Wizard said. "STEP FORWARD, TIN WEASEL!"

Immediately, TW releases me and he nervously walks up a few feet.

"YOU DARE COME TO ME FOR A HEART, YOU CLINKING, CLANGING, CLATTERING COLLECTION OF CALIGINOUS JUNK?!" The Wizard asked.

_Whoa! What a way to use alliteration at the end of that sentence! _I thought.

"Uh, uh, yes, sir." TW replied to the Wizard nervously. "Y-Yes, Your Honor. You see, a while back, we were walking down the Yellow Brick Road, and-"

"QUIET!" The Wizard exclaimed and TW retreated back to the group. "And you, TWO-HEADED SCARECROW…" Scarecrow ran up a couple of feet, fell down to their knees, and began to bow down in respect. "…have the effrontery to ask for a brain, you billowing bale of bovine fodder!"

Scarecrow sat up to their knees almost immediately.

"Yes, Your Honor!" Head Number One exclaimed.

"Your Excellency!" Head Number Two exclaimed.

"We mean…Your…'Wizardry'?" Both heads exclaimed in unison.

Scarecrow attempted to bow down but the Wizard exclaimed,

"ENOUGH!"

Scarecrow got up on their feet and ran back to Lion, TW, Toto, and me.

"And you, LION!" The Wizard exclaimed.

Lion quickly exchanged frightened looks with me, TW, and Scarecrow and he walked up a couple of feet.

"Well?" The Wizard asked.

Lion doesn't respond and he just stands perfectly still. After ten seconds, he fainted, landing on his back really hard.

While TW, Scarecrow, and Toto were fanning some cold air on Lion's face with their hands, I looked at the Wizard with an angry look on my face.

"YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" I exclaimed. "You frightened him! Lion came all this way with us and he wanted to ask for your help!"

"SILENCE, WHIPPERSNAPPER!" The Wizard exclaimed. "The beneficent Oz has every intention of granting your requests! Two-Headed Scarecrow want to have a brain, Tin Weasel wants a heart, Lion wants courage, and you want to go home! I have actually planned to give you your requests!"

Almost immediately, Lion sat up with surprise and he asked, "What's that? What did he say? What did he say?"

"But first," The Wizard said, "YOU SIX MUST PROVE YOURSELVES WORTHY BY PERFORMING A SMALL TASK."

"What's the task?" Scarecrow, TW, Lion, Toto, and I asked in unison.

"BRING ME THE BROOMSTICK OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!"

My eyes grew to the size of sugar plums at that task.

"We would accept the task but there are two problems." I said.

"What are they?" The Wizard asked.

"Well, we don't know where the Witch lives! How are we supposed to get to the broomstick if we don't know where to find him?"

"And when we do the task, we'll have to kill him to get it!" TW exclaimed.

"FAR OUTSIDE OF THE EMERALD CITY, THERE IS A FOREST WHERE HARDLY ANYTHING STAYS AND THE SUN NEVER SHINES BECAUSE OF THE DARK, THICK CLOUDS! YOU'LL FIND THE CASTLE OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST AFTER WALKING A FEW MILES IN THE FOREST AND THE CASTLE NEVER ALLOWS THE SUN TO SHINE THROUGH! BRING ME THE WITCH'S BROOMSTICK AND I'LL GRANT YOUR REQUESTS! NOW…GO!" The Wizard said.

"But what if the Witch killed us first?" Lion asked.

"I SAID, 'GO'!"

In pure terror, Lion ran away from us and out of the room. He continues to run while being in the hallway. TW, Scarecrow, and I ran after him but we didn't catch up in time. Lion begins to run towards a few windows, leaps towards one of them, and the window breaks after he ran and jumped through it.

…..

**Greasy:**

"_Police are looking for a seventeen year old girl, Beatrice Elaine Birchwood, who is now missing after the deadly tornado came around here." _TV News Reporter, Brittany Anderson, said on the television. "_Thomas Birchwood, Beatrice's brother, claimed that he was going to his grandfather's house to check to see if his sister was doing okay after she ran away from a HJI with two more girls, Cressida and Penelope Gruwell. Thomas told us that he was halfway through the Norwood Forest when he found out that a tornado was coming. Cressida told Thomas that Beatrice ran back to her grandfather's house because Penelope left her doll behind. While looking for shelter, Thomas watched the tornado carry his grandfather's house away and he feared that Beatrice was also carried away. An hour after the tornado, Thomas, Cressida, and Penelope went looking for Beatrice in the Norwood Forest and so far, they haven't found her yet."_

I know that deep down in my heart; _muchacha _is still out there and still alive. I really want those people, THOSE ABSENT-MINDED HUMANS, to stop saying that _muchacha _is either dead or not found! She is still alive! I know that she is!

"_Beatrice is a girl who is seventeen years old, has blond hair, and blue eyes. She was last seen wearing a gray oversized T-shirt and a black skort. If you find Beatrice, call the police or Scarlett Birchwood. Her phone number is at the bottom of the screen and anyone who brings Beatrice back will receive a fifty dollar reward." _Brittany Anderson concluded.

"_Es su amor que yo busco, no el dinero." _I said.

Right now, I'm sitting on the couch of the living room in _muchacha's _house. I'm not the only one. Every member of the Toon Patrol was with me, along with Slimy, Flasher, Thomas, Penelope, and Cressida.

"I'm really sorry that we couldn't find _muchacha _today." I said. "We'll have to try again tomorrow."

Boss sighed in an irritated matter.

"Greasy, we can't look anymore." He said. "We 'literary' looked everywhere and Beatrice is NOWHERE to be found! I'm afraid that I have to give up on this."

"I don't care if you give up!" I replied. "But I'm still going to look for her and I'm going to find her!"

"Greasy!" Wheezy exclaimed. "Beatrice is still missing! It's very obvious! You're so obsessed with her and your worry and obsession is making things worse for us!"

"How is my love for _muchacha _making things worse for you?! That has nothing to do with anything!"

"Ever since you met Beatrice, you haven't been yourself! I saw you help her during the challenge in the Sleepwalking Incident and how you are changing yourself just so you can make Beatrice like you!"

"Wheezy, _muchacha _means a lot to me and I'd give anything this world to make her love me! You read her father's journal! _Muchacha _and Thomas have a destiny to fulfill and if _muchacha _doesn't fulfill her part of the destiny, then there will be no hope or future at all! If we continue to look and find her, then there's hope!"

"Destinies are for wimps."

"GUYS, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Thomas exclaimed.

Wheezy and I looked at him.

"Greasy is right. If Beatrice isn't found or doesn't fulfill her part of the destiny, then there's no hope at all! Things would become dysfunctional and people would turn against one another and behave like wild animals! I'm going to help Greasy find my sister and I'm not going to stop." Thomas said.

"You want to start looking right now?" I asked.

"Not right now. Since it's really late, we'll start looking tomorrow."

"All right. For those of you who still want to help, we begin the second day of our search tomorrow morning."

_And _muchacha, _please be alive. _I thought. _I can't take your absence any longer. I really want to see you! Please be alive!_


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**I hope that y'all are having a wonderful Christmas Day!**

**Oh, man! The holidays came by quickly!**

**Fun Fact:**

**Roger Rabbit was listed at the #35 mark for Empire Magazines 50 Best Animated Characters, due to his heartbroken reaction to the news that Jessica, his wife, cheated on him. The character who made it to the #1 mark was Gromit, the clay-animated dog from the **_**Wallace and Gromit **_**films, because of a chase scene in **_**The Wrong Trousers,**_** his ability of communicating with facial expressions and body language instead of words.**

**How cool is that?**

**Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL and here is my gift to y'all (heh, heh, that rhymed): This chapter!**

**Enjoy the story, life as it goes, watch a Christmas movie, and drink a Dr. Pepper…or a cup of hot chocolate!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

The cold wind began to blow in the forest. Dead leaves covered the ground, the sun was hardly shining, as the Wizard said, and very few trees had green leaves on their stiff branches. As TW, Lion, Scarecrow, and I walked through the forest with a pistol (Head Number One is holding it in his right hand), a giant wrench (TW was holding it in his right hand while his axe was being held in his left), a spray gun full of 'Witch Remover' (Lion is holding it in his left hand), and a giant net (Lion is holding it in his right hand).

How we managed to get those things is really not that important now.

Anyway, Scarecrow, TW, Lion, and I were walking down a long trail and we came across a sign that had its message written with glowing green paint.

The message said:

**HAUNTED FOREST**

** WITCH'S CASTLE ONE MILE AHEAD**

** I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU!**

"'I'd turn back if I were you'." Lion read.

He immediately nodded in agreement with the last part of the sign but Scarecrow disagreed. As soon as Lion was about to turn around and leave, Scarecrow and TW stopped him and made him turn around the other way. Along with Scarecrow and TW, I shook my head no at Lion as he smiled sheepishly.

As we continued to walk, Lion began to growl and roar. He does this a couple of times and I rolled my eyes.

After the last roar, everyone stopped after hearing a squawking noise that's combined with a whistle. TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I looked up at a tree branch and saw two toon owls with glowing red eyes. They stand still like garden gnomes in a flower garden while they watch me and my group of friends.

Immediately, Lion began to run away. Scarecrow and TW catch up with him and hook their arms with Lion's. They lift him off the ground to prevent him from running. I spotted a couple of vultures who were watching us from one of the trees.

"Guys, I don't think that owls are the only creatures that are watching us." I said as TW and Scarecrow was carrying Lion back to where we stopped last.

"What makes you think that?" TW asked.

Lion freaked out and pointed at the vultures. TW and Scarecrow looked at them and they looked really nervous.

Both Head Numbers One and Two gulped.

"I do believe that there are spooks around here." Head Number One said nervously while his hand (with still holding the pistol) twitched.

"That's ridiculous!" TW scoffed. "Spooks! That's SILLY!"

"Don't you believe in spooks?" Lion and Head Number Two asked in unison.

"Not really." I replied.

"No." TW said. "Why only-."

TW's sentence was cut off after he was…GETTING LIFTED OFF THE GROUND MYSTERIOUSLY!

Lion, Scarecrow, Toto, and I watched in horror as TW was going higher and higher. He was carried so high up that neither Lion, Scarecrow, nor I can see him.

For six more seconds, I couldn't see TW. Then, all of the sudden, TW dropped down from the sky and lands on the ground at least seven feet in front of me, Lion, and Scarecrow. His axe and wrench fell from the sky two seconds after his hard landing.

Scarecrow and I ran towards TW in concern but Lion is just standing two feet away from the sign, paralyzed by fear.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Scarecrow and I asked in unison.

While we struggled to get TW back on his feet, Lion begins to say this over and over and over in complete fear:

"I do believe in spooks! I do believe in spooks! I do, I do, I do, I do!"

….

**Tommy:**

As soon as Smarty was about to leave with Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, Stupid, Slimy, Flasher, and Sleazy, the front door slammed open with a loud BANG.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU THAT BEATRICE WAS GOING TO ESCAPE!" Mom exclaimed as she walked in.

"_Oh, no. No la madre del del muchacha!_ _Por favor! Cualquiera menos ella!_" Greasy whispered.

"Well, it's not my fault!" Dad said.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! Ever since Beatrice, that little loud mouth, that little bluestocking, began to read at a college student level, you have been teaching that little bookworm about things that shouldn't be taught to children! Because of that, Beatrice is constantly getting in to places where she shouldn't be and is always getting in to trouble!" Mom exclaimed.

"It's not Beatrice's fault that her curiosity can get the better of her! If she wants to know something, then she should go ahead and look for the answer!"

I was sitting on the floor of the living room when Mom and Dad finally came to the living room with their arms full of bags with groceries in them and frowns on their faces.

"I agree with Dad." I said to Mom after standing up with my arms crossed.

"How can you say that, Thomas James Birchwood?" Mom yelled as she and Dad placed the groceries on the kitchen table (The kitchen and the table were close to the living room.). "You're my only son! You're supposed to agree on everything that I say about your sister!"

"I never agreed with anything that you said about Beatrice. I never did and I never will!"

"What did you say about Beatrice, your only daughter?" Dad asked Mom.

"Nine months ago, I heard Mom say that Beatrice was a curse."

I heard Greasy gasp. Thankfully, Mom and Dad didn't hear him.

"_Ella no es una maldición! Ella es un milagro_!" Greasy exclaimed angrily to Mom, although she couldn't hear him.

Greasy said: "She's not a curse! She's a blessing!"

Wow, he really DOES love Beatrice.

"Scarlett, did you really say that?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I did." Mom immediately replied.

…

**Beatrice:**

While going back on the walking, I heard another noise.

"Do you guys hear that?" Lion asked me, Toto, Scarecrow, and TW.

"Yeah." I replied.

That noise didn't sound like it was coming from one creature. It sounded like it was coming from many creatures of the same species.

What is that noise, you might ask. That noise was the sound of hooting and chattering monkeys.

"Did the Wizard say anything about monkeys in this forest?" Head Number Two asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

"GUYS! LOOK UP AT THE SKY!" Lion exclaimed and pointed at an empty gap of space where we can see the clouds. Thanks to the moon, I saw some flying creatures that almost looked like birds. I'm probably guessing that there's fifteen or maybe forty-five of them.

"Birds?" Head Numbers One and Two asked in unison.

As the flying creatures came closer to us, a look of horror began to spread on my face.

"Those aren't birds!" TW exclaimed.

"Those are…monkeys with wings!" I exclaimed in fear.

"What do we do now?!" Head Numbers One and Two and Toto cried.

"RUUUUUUN!" Lion immediately replied.

Immediately, we began to run but we didn't stick together. Scarecrow and Lion ran towards a path on the left while TW, Toto (who was still in my bag), and I ran towards a path on the right.

It was too hard for me to run down the path with the ruby sandals on my feet. I was afraid that I was going to trip on a branch or something was going to slip in and poke the soles of my feet.

If you were me, you would be horrified by what the Winged Monkeys looked like up close. If you saw the 1970 version of _Horton Hears A Who_ and saw the Wickersham Monkeys, then that's what the Winged Monkeys looked like. Over their 'Wickersham bodies' were outfits that were probably a combination of a Cossack's 1917 outfit, a knight's armor, and a German soldier's WWII outfit and they all share the same colors: dark blue, red, and white. Then, you add the wings and a soldier's cap as the finishing touches.

That's it. I'm going back to the story.

Anyway, TW and I continued to run. Although I was a fast runner, the Winged Monkeys were catching up pretty fast. What I'm going through right now is one of those very, very few times when someone would actually catch up to me.

"RUN, BEATRICE, RUN!" TW shouted to me as he tried to make the Winged Monkeys back away.

I continued to run.

The wind blew harder and harder and I ran faster and faster than before.

Unfortunately, my luck of having a long distance away from the Winged Monkeys didn't last very long. Two Winged Monkeys immediately caught up with me and Toto.

"HELP! HELP, HELP!" I exclaimed as the two Winged Monkeys were catching up to me.

"RUN, BEATRICE!" Toto exclaimed. "RUN FASTER!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

I jumped over a log and I continued to run but those dang Winged Monkeys still caught up with me. My luck was running out.

_Come on, feet! Help me out here! _I thought.

Then, I tripped over a log and the Winged Monkeys grabbed me as I was about to land face first on the ground.

"GOTCHA, DARLIN'!" The Winged Monkeys exclaimed with evil glee.

While holding on to me, the Winged Monkeys flew up in to the sky and before I knew it, I was already at least sixty six feet above the trees.

All of the other Winged Monkeys that were on the ground and chasing Scarecrow, Lion, and TW caught up with the Winged Monkeys that caught me.

I don't think that it's not going to be a pleasant experience whenever I arrive to wherever the Winged Monkeys are taking me and Toto.

…..

**Tommy:**

"Why do you not like Beatrice? What do you have against her?" I exclaimed at Mom.

"She's been a thorn in my side since she ruined Angie's piano performance!" Mom yelled. "Beatrice is not the obedient little girl that everybody likes! She's a self-centered rebel! A little brat! Everyone who knew Mrs. Cartsens would walk up to me and say that Beatrice is spotlight-stealing pig who kicked Angie in the shins and slapped her after her performance!"

"That was because Angie and her mom were being really abusive to Beatrice! Beatrice didn't want to teach Angie how to play piano and you forced her to do that after you paid Angie's mother thirty five dollars, which still doesn't make any sense, a day while she gave you triple the amount you gave her. Plus, you didn't even know how much Beatrice had to go through with Angie and her mom!"

"And may I interject something here?" I asked. "Angie's mom's last name isn't 'Carstens'. It's actually 'Pikowski'. She preferred to be called by her maiden name after she was married."

"Anyway, you're the one who's being selfish!"

"How am I being the selfish one?" Mom exclaimed.

"You gave Beatrice away when you wanted to save the house! You can't give away family!" Dad said.

"Amen." The weasels said in unison.

"Thomas, help me out here!" Mom said to me.

"NO, MOM!"

"Why?!"

"I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF YOU ABUSING BEATRICE! She's one of the nicest people that most people know! She even told me that she wanted to start a better mother-daughter relationship with you! Beatrice even tried to impress you! She would get good grades at school, go to church every Sunday, and Beatrice even cleaned the whole house when you went on your Las Vegas vacation! You're constantly rejecting Beatrice and how she's being nice to you!"

"Thomas, that's enough!"

"Scarlett, I think that you've had enough to talk about!" Dad exclaimed.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Mom exclaimed. "We are all continuing our lives without that bad-luck penny! She won't give us any more problems now that she's gone!"

I heard Greasy growl and I saw him stand up from the couch. He attempted to run towards Mom but Wheezy and Psycho held him back. As Mom continued to talk, my frown was growing bigger by the word.

"Now that Beatrice is in the Houston Juvenile Institute, our lives will be back to normal! In this house, I'll be the head and I will never give you two permission that'll allow you to visit Beatrice!" Mom exclaimed.

The lights from the living room lamps and from the kitchen chandelier began to flicker. Plus, two mirrors that were hung up on the living room walls began to act like they were waving like ripples in ponds.

"AHH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Greasy yelled at Mom.

Wheezy and Psycho still hold him back.  
"YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING, MOM!" I exclaimed. "Beatrice has escaped and she hasn't been found yet!"

"She better be found tomorrow by Mr. D because I've had enough with Beatrice and her plans!" Mom said. "SHE…IS…NO LONGER…A PART…OF…THIS…HOUSEHOLD!"

All of the sudden, the groceries inside the bags burst open with an explosion, as if someone stuck a stick of dynamite in the bags. Fruit, vegetables, canned foods, boxes of cereal, yogurt, cheese, salsa, sushi, soup cans, and sodas flew everywhere.

"HIT THE FLOOR!" Wheezy, Greasy, and Smarty exclaimed in unison.

As soon as the weasels got on to the ground (like they were doing a tornado drill), the mirrors cracked and the shards fell down on the floor. The lights from the lamps and chandelier flickered a few more times and one by one, the bulbs explode, as if someone was shooting them with a pistol.

"What's going on?!" Wheezy, Mom, and Dad exclaimed in unison.

"I don't know!" I said.

Then, the TV exploded and thankfully, I wasn't hit by the sparks that came from the explosion. Bits of the TV flew everywhere with the exploding groceries and lights. The living room looked like a tornado flew in and destroyed that got in its path.

Three minutes later, the chaos ends. I was breathing hard.

Mom, with her clothes stained with the exploding food, turned on the ceiling lights of the living room and she and Dad gasped in horror. I looked around in horror and Greasy became the first of the weasels to gasp at the sight of our living room.

"_Caramba, ¿qué ha pasado?" _Greasy whispered.

"That was quite an experience." Wheezy and Sleazy said in unison.

"I've never seen anything like that since the bombing of Hiroshima." Slimy said in awe and shock.

Then, lightning flashed outside and it began to rain.

"We're going out to eat." Mom said and walked to her bedroom to change clothes.

After a brief pause, all of the weasels were back on their feet.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Thomas." Wheezy said as he walked to the front door.

"When should we meet tomorrow?" I asked.

Wheezy looked at Smarty and he did a brief moment of thinking.

"Nine-thirty?" Smarty asked.

"That'll work." I replied.

Then, after nodding in agreement, the rest, except for Greasy and Psycho, left the living room and walked to the front door.

"I'm sorry." Greasy said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I mean, I feel sorry for your sister. Your mother shouldn't treat her like that."

"I know."

"And Thomas, before Psycho and I leave, I would like you to tell _muchacha _this…if she's found."

"What is it? What do you want to tell Beatrice?"

Greasy took a deep breath.

"_Dile que la quiero_." He said.

A look of unsureness and concern grew on my face.

"Do you really love Beatrice?" I asked suspiciously.

"I truly do. I just want her to trust me." Greasy replied.

"Greasy, I'll tell Beatrice that you do love her but I have a feeling that she's probably not going to believe that."

"Why not?"

I looked back to see if Mom or Dad was eavesdropping on me. They weren't behind me, thank goodness.

"Don't tell Beatrice that I told you but…" I said and took a deep breath. "…Beatrice told me that she doesn't want to date anybody anymore."

Greasy crossed his arms and gave me a look that tells me that he's not going to believe that.

"Did she really say that or did you make that up yourself?" Greasy asked.

"No, Beatrice said that to me. She doesn't want to date any more boys." I replied.

"Why?" Greasy and Psycho asked.

"Come with me."

I led them to Beatrice's room.

When we walked in, I told Greasy and Psycho to sit on her bed while I grab something that was in her closet.

After digging through some old hand-drawn pictures and blankets, I found it. What's 'it'? A book, as thin as a _Froggy _book, of pictures of the boys that Beatrice dated with previously. In German, this was the title: _Die Schmutzigen, Doppelstreifen, Bilge Ratten_.

"What's that?" Psycho asked after I handed Greasy the book.

"It's a book that contains the pictures of the boys who Beatrice dated with previously. I know that Beatrice would be a little bit angry if she found about that I showed you that but I just think that it's about time that somebody else should know. Greasy, this makes you and Psycho the first."

As Greasy opened the book, he made it flat enough on his lap so that I can have a better view of the pictures. Page by page, the concerned and confused look on Greasy's face was growing more concerned and confused. Psycho's face was doing the same thing as the pages were flipped.

After fifteen pages, the final page gave me shivers down my spine.

"Austin Jakobe." The final page said.

"That boy right there was the worst." I said to Greasy.

"Who is he and what did he do?" Greasy asked.

"That's Austin Jakobe. Beatrice was a sophomore and he was a junior when they were dating. Beatrice thought that he was nice but he really wasn't as nice as she thought. When spring came, Beatrice and Austin had to do a project and they were partners. Three weeks passed, Austin did nothing on the project and he left Beatrice to do all of the work. Then, on the day that the project was due, Austin threatened Beatrice that if she doesn't mention that they both worked on the project together, then Beatrice would have to give up her lunch money for a full week and do all the homework that Austin had to do for the rest of the semester. After that, Austin tried to make Beatrice smoke a cigarette. He went crazy after she told him that she didn't want to smoke it. He taped her to a wall and he threw eight oranges and all eight of them smacked Beatrice on the head."

"Poor Pretty Girly." Psycho said.

"After stripping off the tape, Austin took Beatrice to a staircase and he pushed her. Beatrice fell down four flights of stairs but thankfully, she didn't break anything. When Austin came to Beatrice, she, in defense, punched him on the nose and kicked him on the stomach. After Beatrice came home with bruises all over her, she told me that she will never, as she continues with her life, date another boy ever again. She told me that she was tired of getting used, taken advantage of, and beaten. Been that way ever since that day."

"Oh, my gosh." Greasy said in horror. "That-that's terrible."

"I'm really sorry that I told you and Psycho about this but somebody else had to know."

Greasy slammed the book shut and threw it down on the floor.

"Even if I did tell Beatrice that you love her, she's not going to buy it. Her trust and chances on dating boys are really slim." I said to Greasy. "I know Beatrice. She has problems with trusting people unless they are very honest with her."

Greasy sighed sadly. Then, he, along with Psycho, frowned after Mom walked in with a blue V-neck shirt, black skirt, and black leggings as her new outfit. They weren't frowning at me. They were frowning at Mom.

"Thomas, are you coming with me and Abbot or not?" She asked, still in a bad mood after the exploding foods, lights, and TV.

"Yeah, Mom. I was just walking around Beatrice's room, that's all." I said.

I watched Psycho walk up to Mom and his right hand was moving towards her left leg. He pinched his sleeve-covered fingers together and lifted up a part of Mom's legging. Psycho stretched it out and released it. The legging made a faint popping noise after it hit Mom's leg.

Although she didn't see Psycho do that, Mom looked down at her leg with a confused look on her face.

"What on Earth just happened?" She mumbled.

"What happened?" I lied.

"Eh, never mind. Change into a clean shirt and go to my car."

As soon as she walked out of Beatrice's room, Greasy and Psycho followed Mom. I peeked from Beatrice's room and I watched Greasy roll up one of his sleeves and pinch his forefinger and thumb together a couple of time. His hand crept over to Mom's arm and I heard Mom exclaim, "OUCH!"

"Tell _muchacha _this, Thomas. Along with what I said about how much I love her, tell _muchacha _that I would never do anything like what those boys did to her. She needs to trust me and I would never EVER hurt her or put her in danger." Greasy said.

Then, he reached into his jacket and pulls out a business card.

"If _muchacha _is found, here is my office number." He said and then, he and Psycho left the house.

_Well, Beatrice. _I thought. _Greasy really does like you and although that you said that you never wanted to date boys again, I believe that you should give Greasy a chance. Just give this…'boy'…one chance._


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Fun Fact:**

**On 2004, the famous song, **_**Over The Rainbow, **_**was ranked as the Number One song by the American Film Institute on the 100 Greatest Songs in the American Films List.**

**I really liked that song when I was kid. It's kind of sad but it's very, VERY beautiful.**

**Here is the link to the song:**

** watch?v=ucdyjrHjn8c**

**The song won't be played in this chapter. I just put the link in this chapter as a song recommendation. You don't have to listen to it…so…yeah.**

**So, anyway, enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1**

**PS: Sorry if this chapter is too sad.)**

**Beatrice:**

"What a nice little dog." The Witch said as he was petting Toto too hard.

Yes, the Winged Monkeys took me to the tower room (A really big room made of dark, smooth gray stone with both candles and light bulbs for sources of light and there were spell books scattered everywhere. Bottles of potions and a crucible were found next to torn spell book. A giant crystal ball was close to a giant glassless window, where Toto and I were carried in) of the Witch's castle. How the arrival went is not really important right now. I'm in a dangerous situation right now.

"Ouch! Not so hard, mister! Don't pet me so hard!" Toto exclaimed.

The Witch's red eyes began to glow a brighter red and the spirals in his eyes spun madly as he put Toto in an old wicker basket. Nikko, one of the Winged Monkeys (I know his name, thanks to the Witch), closes the lid of the basket and he made a screeching noise at me for a brief second.

Then, the Witch aimed his eyes at me and my heart begins to beat really fast. That was my same reaction after I watched Judge Doom smile for the first time at the Acme Factory.

_This is one of Judge Doom's terrifying forms that Dad talked about! _I thought. _He was a man who works at the Houston Juvenile Institute and now, Doom is a witch!_

"And you, my dear," The Witch began, "what an unexpected pleasure! It is so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness."

"Visit you?" I asked. "You made your Winged Monkeys carry me all the way over here!"

The Witch cackled his high, squeaky cackle.

"You got spunk! I never see that in girls, especially if they're like you!" He exclaimed.

I watched Nikko walk to a door with the basket.

I walked after him but he stopped me by chattering and screeching in defense.

"What are you going to do with Toto?" I asked the Witch angrily and nervously. "Give him back to me!"

"All in good time, my pretty, all in good time." The Witch replied with a smug on his face.

"Give Toto back to me RIGHT NOW! I'm not going to say it again!"

"Don't worry about me, Beatrice!" Toto exclaimed from the basket. "I'll be all right!"

"No, you won't, Toto!" I replied.

"I'll give you back your ugly little dog (I had the urge to punch the Witch in the face) but you'll have to give me those ruby sandals." The Witch said.

I gasped and the lights began flicker while a cold wind begins to blow through the window.

"Are you blackmailing me?" I yelled angrily. "If you are, then you are not going to get these slippers and you are so messed up! I will never give you the sandals because the Good Witch of the North told me not to!"

The smug on the Witch's face disappeared.

"Very well." The Witch said.

He walked over to Nikko and commanded him,

"Throw the basket in the river and drown that dog!"

"NO!" I exclaimed angrily. "Here, take the sandals! Take them! They're yours but give me back Toto!"

The Witch turned to me with a satisfied but vain smile.

"That's more like it." He said. "That's a good little girl."

As the Witch began to bend down, the cold wind blew harder and the light bulbs began to flicker. The Witch wasn't paying attention to what was happening and his green hands stiffened up, as if they were cramping.

Sparks of green and yellow electricity was shot from his fingers and the wind blew so hard that all of the candles blew out. I gasped in shock and I watched as my ruby sandals began to absorb the electricity.

"What's happening?!" The Witch exclaimed.

As if they were on cue, the light bulbs explode and the electricity that was absorbed in my sandals made them glow for a few brief seconds. Suddenly, the electricity strikes at the Witch, causing him to be pushed away from me and his hat flies off his head, exposing his white hair. It was sticking up in all directions on his head.

The wind stopped blowing and because it was so dark in the tower room, I couldn't see how messy the room looked.

I heard the Witch stand up and I heard sheets of paper, books, and bottles of potions going back to their original places by the Witch's magic. Another wind sound was heard and all of the candles and light bulbs were lit and repaired, also with magic.

The tower room was really clean but the Witch's hair was really messy. The Witch's hat flies back on his head…not before his hair twisted up into a single, giant curl.

The Witch looks down at the ruby sandals again and he attempts to make them come off my feet. But unfortunately for him, his hands get electrocuted by the leftover electricity that was absorbed in my sandals. The Witch withdraws and looked at his curled fingers that were just shocked by the power of the electricity.

I gasped.

"I didn't do that but I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "Can I still have Toto back?"

The Witch looked at me angrily.

"NO!" He exclaimed loudly as the spirals in his eyes were spinning at an out-of-control speed. "Fool that I am, I should've remembered!"

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Those sandals will never come off of your feet! They will stay there and I will never have them until…they're removed after you lose your breath of life. In other words, the slippers will only come off of your feet when you're dead!"

I gasped and I felt tears getting ready to leak out of my eyes.

"But that's NOT what's worrying me." The Witch said. "It's HOW to do it that makes me worried. These sorts of things that must be done DELICATELY or you'll hurt the spell."

All of the sudden, Toto slips out of the basket and he begins to run towards a door at a speed that I've never seen from him.

"RUN, TOTO, RUN!" I exclaimed.

"CATCH THAT DOG, YOU FOOL!" The Witch shouted at Nikko.

The Witch and I watch Nikko chase Toto down a staircase but he quickly loses Toto.

"RUN, TOTO, RUN!" I exclaimed again.

Then, Toto ran to a drawbridge as it begins to be lifted off. He stops at the edge to catch his breath but he immediately jumps in to a trench at the bottom of the drawbridge after several Wickersham Monkey guards in 1917 Cossack suits chased after him with spears with the metal parts shaped like the donkey's jawbone that Samson the Nazarite used while fighting the Philistines.

Thankfully, the trench wasn't too deep and Toto climbed back up to the other side and ran towards a rocky hill.

"He got away!" I exclaimed happily. "He got away!"

But my happiness didn't last very long after I heard the Witch growl.

"WHICH IS MORE THAN YOU WILL!" He exclaimed.

The Witch pulled me away from the doors and he pushed me towards his giant crystal ball.

"DARN YOU…AND YOUR DOG!" The Witch exclaimed angrily. "You've been more trouble to me than you're worth, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, but it will soon be over!"

Then, he snapped his fingers and an hourglass with green, yellow, and red sand inside appeared before my eyes.

"YOU SEE THIS HOURGLASS?!" The Witch exclaimed. "All that sand inside of it is your last minutes of being alive! It isn't long, my pretty! It won't be long for me to possess those sandals! Your little friends won't be here on time and they won't be able to save you!"

"THEY WILL SAVE ME, YOU FIEND!" I exclaimed angrily with tears running down my cheeks. "THEY WILL SAVE ME! I KNOW IT!"

"But what about Lion? He doesn't have any courage! He'll run away from my castle before he takes one step inside! What about the Tin Weasel? He doesn't have a heart! He knows nothing about love or caring for others!"

"YES, HE DOES! I'VE SEEN HIM CRY!"

"But what kind of a creature cries or feels without a heart? Tin Weasel is THAT kind of a creature who doesn't feel! And last but not least, Two-Headed Scarecrow. Neither of those heads have their own brain! That scarecrow is so stupid that he'll be walking the other way and never find my castle! Your friends will never save you!"

The Witch turns the hourglass and the sand immediately begins to fall in to the lower bulb.

"It isn't much longer for me, my pretty! I can't wait forever to get those sandals!" The Witch exclaimed and stormed out of the room.

He slams the door and I heard him lock the doors.

I looked at the hourglass and I began to cry out loud.

Tears rolled down my face and my cheeks began to burn in sorrow. My breathing patterns went rocky because of my crying and I felt like I was hyperventilating.

I really needed someone to help me stay reassured that help will be on the way. The only person that I can think of was my dad. Whenever I felt sad, Dad would be there for me and he would always tell me that things will be all right. But Dad's not here! He's miles away from Oz and I want him to help me…or maybe encourage me to think of a plan.

That's it! I'll think of a plan!

I'll—I'll—I'll—I can't think of anything!

I'm never going to get out of here! I'll never be to go back home!

Oh, wait. I just thought of a plan.

The plan is: Abandon my destiny that's coming up in my future and die in the castle of the Wicked Witch of the West. Despite of my usual thinking of continuing to the future and face the inevitable results in my destiny, I don't think that I'll be able to fulfill my destiny. Although some people, like Greasy, tell me that I was never a mistake, I always have been thinking that I really am a mistake throughout my life. I screw up on everything and other people think that I make things worse for them. They're right. I walked with TW, Scarecrow, and Lion to the Emerald City and now, they're still in the forest and I don't know how they are doing right now. TW is probably squished, Scarecrow is probably torn up so badly that it'll be impossible to put him back together, and Lion…is probably running off to another place where he'll never be bothered by his fears again.

About dying in the tower room, I don't know if it'll be a quick and painful death or if I will die while I'm slowly falling unconscious.

I'm scared now. I really am.

"I'm frightened!" I cried out while still sobbing. "I'm frightened, Daddy, I'm frightened!"

I continued to cry and the tear drops slid down my cheeks and my neck.

"_Beatrice? BEATRICE!" _

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Muchacha_? Where are you_?"

"Greasy?"

"_Beatrice_!"

"Tommy?"

I looked around the room but I didn't see Tommy, Greasy, or Daddy. Then, I looked at the crystal ball behind me.

I gasped.

Image by image, Tommy, Greasy, and Daddy were displayed on inside the ball and every few seconds or so, the images would switch to another person, like Tommy would show up, then Greasy, and then, Dad would be seen last and the cycle repeats all over again. Greasy, Tommy, and Dad share the same look of concern on their faces.

"_It's me, Beatrice, it's your daddy_." Dad said in the crystal ball.

The image of my dad fades into an image of Greasy.

"_Please_, muchacha. _Show yourself. I can't find you anywhere_." Greasy said.

The image of Greasy fades into an image of Tommy.

"_Beatrice, we're trying to find you_!" Tommy exclaimed.

As the images switch one by one, Dad, Greasy, and Tommy say this in unison,

"_Where are you? We're trying to find you. Where are you, Beatrice_?"

As I tried to calm myself down, I said,

"I'm here in Oz, you guys! I'm locked up in the Witch's castle and I'm trying to get home to y'all!"

The images dissolve into various colors before they completely disappear.

"Don't go away, you guys! I'm frightened! I'm scared! Tommy! GREASY! Daddy, come back! Come back! Come back!" I exclaimed.

Then, a faded green shape begins to display itself.

"Daddy! Please don't go! I'm scared!" I exclaimed again.

All of the sudden, like a scary image of a screaming person from an online Halloween maze, the Wicked Witch of the West pops up in the crystal ball and screamed at me.

"_AHHHH!_" The Witch screamed with the red and white spirals in his eyes spin madly inside and with an evil grin.

I screamed and jumped back from the crystal ball.

"'_Daddy, Daddy, don't go! Don't go'! 'I'm scared, I'm frightened'! 'Come back, come back'!" _The Witch exclaimed, mocking me.

I frowned and cried at the same time.

"_I'll give you your daddy, my pretty! Times a-ticking on that hourglass and pretty soon, those slippers will be mine and I'll have the greatest power in the entire world! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" _The Witch cackled and his image faded in to a black fog, leaving the crystal ball…'blank'.

I growled and started to bang my fists on the crystal ball.

"AHHH! BILGE RAT! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME!" I exclaimed. "YOU FIEND! YOU RED-EYED SNAKE! YOU SPELL-CASTING PIG! YOU…SADISTIC…IMMATURE…BABY STINK BRAIN!"

Then, the light bulbs exploded and I slowly stopped banging my fists on the crystal ball.

"Oh, what's the point?" I asked myself. "I'm never going to get out of here. What if the Witch was right? What if TW, Scarecrow, and Lion won't be able to save me in time? I'm going to die tonight."

I sat down next to the crystal ball and I continued to cry my eyes out. I curled up in to a ball and let the tears run down my face.

"Screw my destiny! Screw my life! Screw everything!" I exclaimed.


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Whew! New Year's Day is almost here and in a few days, it'll be 2014! Get your fireworks ready and get ready for a whole new year!**

**Fun Fact:**

**Stephen King, famous author known for writing **_**Carrie, The Shining, **_**and **_**Misery, **_**didn't know that 'redrum' was actually 'murder' spelled backwards until he actually typed it. 'Redrum' was the famous word used in a scene from **_**The Shining **_**and I heard that it was also the name of a TV show on the Investigation Discovery Channel.**

**How To Survive A Horror Movie Tip #1: If a kid believes that something's wrong in a house, STOP, LISTEN TO THE CHILD, PACK YOUR BAGS, AND LEAVE! Your life/ves would be saved if a kid senses trouble.**

**Anyway, enough with the horror movie stuff. Here is this chapter for the story.**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Third-Person POV:**

TW and Lion were almost to the point of finishing the re-stuffing of Two-Headed Scarecrow when they heard a deep and mildly scratchy voice calling their names and the sound of leaves crunching and getting shuffled around.

"TW! LION! SCARECROW! ARE YOU GUYS STILL HERE?" The voice called.

"Who's that?" Lion asked as he was stuffing the last bit of straw in Scarecrow's chest.

"TW! LION! SCARECROW!"

TW looked to his left and he saw…Toto running down a trail with a worried look on his face.

"Look! It's Toto!" He exclaimed. "We're over here, Toto!"

Toto ran faster and faster until he was close enough for TW, Scarecrow, and Lion to see him.

"Where did you come from?" Head Number One asked Toto.

"Winged Monkeys…took me…and Beatrice…to the Witch's castle…" Toto said while catching his breath. "…I was stuffed…in a basket…and the Witch attempted…to take the sandals off…of Beatrice's…feet...crazy things began to happen…and I escaped."

"But what about Beatrice?" TW asked with worry present in his voice.

"She's still in the Witch's castle and we have to hurry. We have to get Beatrice out of there!"

Scarecrow jumped back on to their feet and they, TW, and Lion followed Toto. All five of them ran.

"Come on, fellows!" Toto exclaimed as they ran through the trail that he just ran through earlier. "There's no time to lose!"

…..

**Tommy:**

After coming back from eating at an expensive but fancy Alamo-based restaurant, I walked to my room and changed in to my night clothes.

I put on my dark blue pajama pants and a white tank top and I began to comb my hair. I don't know why I decided to comb my hair but I continued to do it despite of my realization.

I heard someone knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said.

After I heard my door open up, I turned around.

"Hi, Dad." I said. "What's up?"

I know that Dad is being serious about something as soon as I saw him sit down on my bed.

"Tommy, I would like to talk about you about something." He said.

…..

**Third-Person POV:**

After climbing up a hill that led to a rocky mountain, TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and Toto hide behind a giant pile of rocks where some dead trees were sticking out from the gaps. The Witch's castle was so big that the towers made it very easy to see.

"What's that? What's that?" Lion asked and pointed at the castle.

"That's the castle of the Wicked Witch." TW replied.

"Beatrice is in that awful place?" Head Numbers One and Two asked in unison.

Then, TW's eyes began to fill up with oily tears.

"Oh, I hate to think of her in there." TW said. "We just got to get Beatrice out."

Head Numbers One and Two looked at TW.

"Don't cry now." Head Number One hissed.

"Beatrice has the oil can and you'll rust yourself again." Head Number Two said. "You've been squeaking enough."

Then, the sound of a group of people marching was heard at the bottom of the mountain.

Lion looked down with an uneasy look on his face.

"Who's them?" He asked as TW, Toto, and Scarecrow looked down.

By the opened castle door and the flat drawbridge were a large number of Wickersham Monkey guards with Cossack-like outfits, helmets, and spears. They were all marching around and they began to chant something that sounded either like: "All we owe, we owe her" or "Oh, we loathe…the old one".

"Those are the guards who tried to bring me back in the castle after I escaped the clutches of the Witch." Toto whispered.

All of the sudden, along with Head Number One, Head Number Two's eyes widened. They both gasped in unison.

"What?" TW whispered.

"We have a plan." Both heads replied.

"Really, you do?" Lion asked.

"We have a plan that can get us in the castle." Head Number One said.

"And you're going to lead us." Head Number Two said to Lion.

After a brief pause, Lion gave the Scarecrow a surprised look.

"I am?" Lion asked.

"Yeah, you are." Head Numbers One and Two replied.

"I got to get Beatrice out of there?"

"Yeah, that's right." TW replied.

Lion smirked.

"All right, I'll go in there for Beatrice…Wicked Witch or NO Wicked Witch…" Lion said with building courage. "…guards or no guards, I'll tear them apart! RUFF! I was born ready! I was born to tear and scare! I may not come out alive but I'M GOING IN THERE!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Toto exclaimed, moved by Lion's speech.

"There's only one thing that I want you guys to do."

TW, Scarecrow, and Toto looked at Lion with curiosity.

"What's that?" They asked Lion in unison.

Lion's smirk melts to a look of terror.

"Talk me out of it." He said and was about to turn away.

Immediately after watching Lion's attempt to turn around and run away in terror, TW, Toto, and Scarecrow stop him and make him to climb up a few more steps.

…

**Beatrice:**

Zola Jesus's song _Skin _begins to play in my head as my last song to play in my head before I die.

I stopped crying but I am still waiting for my death to come.

_Maybe Tommy would be better off being the one who can fulfill my and his destiny. _I thought. _He is practically never yelled at or chastised by Mom while I, on the other hand, am almost never supported by Mom and she'll be better off without me. She likes Tommy more._

Tears came back in my eyes when I looked back at the hourglass.

The top bulb was a thick one and a half inch of being empty.

…..

**Third Person POV:**

The guards were lining up and began to do another round of marching while TW, Toto, Lion, and Scarecrow slipped behind a small barrier of rocks.

The five friends were really close at the point of being spotted by the guards but they ducked just in time before chaos began.

But little did TW, Toto, Lion, and Scarecrow suspect that three of the Witch's Wickersham Monkey guards were sneaking right behind them.

By instinct, Lion turned his head and saw the guards sneaking up behind him and the others. He tries to warn TW, Scarecrow, and Toto but they all hush him up, believing that Lion was having a moment of being a coward.

Abruptly, the guards jump right behind TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and Toto and…an unseen scuffle begins to happen but the marching guards…didn't see anything.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

TW crawls over the barrier with a guard's outfit over his tin body and Scarecrow and Lion followed him, along with guard's outfits over their bodies. Toto climbs up from the barrier with a red tassel in his paws.

The guards were about to line up in a single file line and march right back inside the tower and Toto, Scarecrow, and TW knew that there was no time to lose. It's now or never.

"Come on," Head Number One said, "Let's go in!"

"Do you think it'll be polite, dropping in like this?" Lion asked.

"It's now or never." TW replied.

"Come on!" Scarecrow and Toto said in unison.

Quickly, as the marching guards were crossing the drawbridge, Scarecrow, TW, Lion, and Toto walked over some rocks and watched as the line of marching guards was growing smaller and smaller as they disappeared into the castle.

Then, in just in the nick of time, Scarecrow, Lion, TW, and Toto catch up to the line and marched along with the other guards. The drawbridge was drawn up as every guard, including Scarecrow, Lion, TW, and Toto (well, almost every guard) was in the castle.

After walking a few feet away from the drawbridge, Scarecrow, Lion, and TW hid behind a wall and they started to catch their breath after making it inside the castle.

"So where do we go now?" TW asked Lion and Scarecrow.

"Hey! PSST!" Toto whispered and ran up a staircase.

"Over there!" Head Numbers One and Two exclaimed.

Immediately, TW, Scarecrow, and Lion ran after Toto as he led them up the staircase.

"This is where Beatrice is!" Toto said before stopping in front of a door of a dark color.

"Wait!" Head Number One said as he and Head Number Two walked up to the doors. "We'd better make sure again, just in case."

…..

**Beatrice:**

"Beatrice? Are you in there?" I heard Head Number One yelling through the door.

"It's us!" I heard TW exclaimed.

Immediately, I jumped back on my feet and ran to the doors. The Witch was wrong! My friends did come to save me!

"YES! IT'S ME!" I exclaimed. "The Witch locked me in!"

"It's her!" Lion exclaimed.

"We got to get Beatrice out!" TW cried.

"Open the door!" Head Numbers One and Two exclaimed.

"HURRY, PLEASE, HURRY!" I exclaimed and looked back at the hourglass, which the top bulb was less than an inch thick full of sand. "That cursed hourglass of the Witch is almost empty!"

"Stand back!" TW exclaimed.

I heard a long banging noise and I stepped back. After three more bangs, I looked back at the hourglass. It was still at least less than an inch thick full of sand.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The hourglass was less than a tablespoon empty.

BANG!

The door swings open and I run out of the room. I kind of noticed a pile of outfits at the edge of the staircase but I ignored that.

"Thank y'all!" I exclaimed.

TW ran up to me with concern and he and Lion hugged me with relieved smiles on their faces. Toto and Scarecrow joined in for a brief second and we all breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"What are we waiting for?" Head Number Two exclaimed in a sudden change of tone in his voice.

"We got to get out of here!" Head Number One cried.

"Yeah, let's go!" Toto exclaimed.

Since my bag was tossed away by the Witch, I picked up Toto and Scarecrow, TW, Lion, and I ran down the staircase.

"Look, there are the doors!" Toto exclaimed as we got closer and closer to the last steps.

Then, after TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and I, with Toto being carried by me, stepped on the last steps, I just realized something.

"But what about the broom that the Wizard mentioned us about?" I asked the others.

All of the sudden, the doors that we were running toward slammed shut. TW, Scarecrow, Lion, Toto, and I ran into the doors like a Toon running into a wall in a cartoon.


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Fun Fact:**

**The ruby slippers that Dorothy wore in **_**The Wizard of Oz **_**were originally going to be silver, as they were in the original book **_**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**_**. But due to the film having color in most parts, the silver slippers were replaced with the iconic ruby slippers.**

**Much, much later, the ruby slippers became really popular and one of the most popular movie props.**

**Cool, huh?**

***sigh* I hate to say this but I'm getting really close to ending this story. Yes, I know that I've been saying that a lot whenever I'm almost to the point of ending a story but I say that because I just want to give y'all a heads up. Up next in **_**The Birchwood Twin(s) **_**series is **_**The Birchwood Twin(s): Peaches and Powers!**_

**Anyway, enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1)**

**Beatrice:**

TW was about to swing his axe so that he can open the door but he stopped when we all heard the Witch's high-pitched cackling.

Scarecrow, TW, Toto, Lion, and I looked up at the Witch, who was standing in on a balcony with Nikko and the hourglass, with looks of horror on our faces.

"Going somewhere? Going so soon?" The Witch cackled. "I wouldn't hear of it. Why, my little party's just beginning."

"Trapped!" Lion exclaimed softly. "Trapped like mice! Rats!"

The Witch cackled madly with his red eyes glowing a brighter red and several Wickersham Monkey guards coming towards me, TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and Toto. They stopped for a second and pointed their spears at us. The guards began to advance slowly. I even noticed that the guards' eyes were glowing a red color like the Witch.

"That's right!" The Witch said to the guards. "Don't hurt them right away. Let them think about it a little first."

Then, the Witch cackled madly again and I heard Head Number Two whisper to TW,

"Can we borrow your axe?"

"What for?" TW asked back.

At that moment, the Witch screamed for a second and threw the hourglass. It landed in between me and my friends and the guards and the hourglass explodes into flames.

Immediately, Scarecrow grabbed TW's axe and swings it at a rope. After the rope breaks apart, a chandelier drops from the ceiling and it lands on most of the guards.

"COME ON, LET'S GO!" Head Numbers One and Two exclaimed in unison.

TW, Lion, Toto (who I was carrying), and I followed Scarecrow. They led us to a door on our rights and we entered a hallway while the Witch was commanding orders to his guards. Then, Scarecrow led me, Toto, Lion, and TW to another hall and after running through it, we made it back to the room where the chandelier was dropped. I saw that the Witch and the guards were running the other way as I ran up a staircase with TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and Toto.

I realized that we were in more trouble when I heard the Witch shout orders and directions to the guards but I didn't hear everything after I walked down a deep staircase and on to a stone corridor with TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and Toto.

We ran towards a parapet and entered inside. Then, we had trouble deciding on which way to go.

"Where do we go now?!" Lion and TW exclaimed.

Head Numbers One and Two look at a direction that was in front of us and they told us to follow them. We ran to that exit and it led us to another corridor and staircase.

We almost ran up to the staircase when we saw the guards running towards us.

"Go back! Go back!" Head Number Two exclaimed.

We ran back to the parapet and we tried to exit the way we entered but more guards came in. Then, my friends and I tried another exit and another…but more guards came in and blocked them. TW, Lion, Scarecrow, Toto, and I backed up into a stone ledge with a bucket and a loose stone. We were surrounded by guards who are now pointing their spears at me and my friends.

The Witch, while cackling, entered from one the exits with Nikko and they both walked toward us.

"Well!" The Witch exclaimed. "Ring around the rosie! A pocket full of spears! There is absolutely no escape! All six of you are surrounded!"

"Ugh, obviously!" Toto and I exclaimed nervously in unsion.

"Thought you'd be pretty foxy, didn't you?"

The Witch walks to his right and stops at a wall with a hanging burning torch on one part.

"The last to go will see the FIRST THREE GO BEFORE HER!" The Witch exclaimed while cackling and grinning evilly. "And her ugly little dog, too!"

"Okay! You say one more about me and I'll show you who the real ugly person is!" Toto exclaimed.

The Witch's red eyes glowed brighter and the spirals spun at an extremely fast speed. The guards' eyes, even Nikko's eyes, did the same thing. The Witch aimed his eyes at the torch that was above him and he brings the bottom of his broom (he was carrying it the whole time) up to the green and yellow flames.

TW, Scarecrow, Lion, Toto, and I watched in horror as the Witch brought down the burning end of the broom.

"How 'bout a little fire, Two-Headed Scarecrow?" The Witch taunted.

_OH, NO! _I thought.

The Witch jabs the burning end of his broom on to Scarecrow and immediately, their left arm and shoulder began to burn up.

While Head Numbers One and Two exclaimed that they needed help and that they're burning, the Witch and the guards laughed madly.

I looked at the ledge and I grabbed the bucket. I shook it a little bit and the sound of sloshing water immediately made me toss the water on to Scarecrow. The flame stops burning and it turns into steam and I heard another splash. That splash landed on the Witch's outfit and face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Witch screamed.

I gasped and I saw that his eyes stopped glowing and the spirals stopped spinning. His eyes were regular toon eyes with red irises and black pupils. The eyes from the guards and Nikko did the same.

"YOU CURSED BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" The Witch screamed as the green on his skin began to run down his body like mascara being exposed to water and steam coming off of his skin and outfit. "I'M MELTING! MELTING!" Everyone watched in horror as we saw the Witch getting smaller and smaller. "OH, WHAT A WORLD! WHAT A WORLD! AHHHHHHHH!" The Witch was close to his abdomen as he continued to scream like Judge Doom getting melted by his own evil creation, the Dip. "WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT A GOOD LITTLE GIRL COULD DESTROY MY HANDSOME WICKEDNESS?! AHHH! OH NO!" The Witch was up to his neck and his screaming grew louder as he continued to melt. "LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT! AAAAHHHH-OHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" The Witch's screaming, then, grew softer…and softer…and he was up to his hat as he melted. Then, the screams grew to whisper and a final exhale of his last breath.

After that, all that was left was a pile of black clothing, a wilted hat, and steam.

I was breathing hard after what I have seen.

Nikko touches the cloth with his feet and he gasped. One of the guards, possibly the captain, poked at the Witch's outfit and wilted hat with his end of his spear.

He looked at me with a stunned look on his face.

"He-He's dead." He said. "You killed him."

I shook my head.

"I didn't mean to kill him." I replied. "Honest. It was because Scarecrow was on fire."

"Yeah." TW and Lion said nervously.

Then, the captain looked at every guard and smiles.

"HAIL TO BEATRICE! THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!" He exclaimed and bends down on one knee.

"HAIL, HAIL TO BEATRICE! THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!" The other guards and Nikko exclaimed.

"Thanks to you, Beatrice, we are freed from the Witch's spell!"

"He captured us and we got under his control! Now, we're free!" Nikko exclaimed.

I smiled.

"HAIL TO BEATRICE! THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!" Everyone exclaimed.

Then, I looked at the broomstick, which most of the straw part was burnt but the rest was in good condition.

"May we have the broomstick?" I asked the captain.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead and take it." He replied and handed it to me.

"Thank you so much!"

I looked at TW, Scarecrow, Lion, and Toto.

"Now we can go back to the Wizard and tell him that the Witch is dead." I said. Then, I cried out, kind of imitating Glinda, "LET THE JOYOUS BE SPREAD: 'THE WICKED WITCH, AT LAST, IS DEAD!"

"THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!" Everyone, including I, exclaimed, almost repeating every word from the last part of my last sentence.

_Houston, Texas, here I come! _I thought with a smile.


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

**(I'm so sorry about not uploading the last chapter the other night. My computer was acting up and it wouldn't allow me to upload the previous chapter. I guess computers aren't really as smart as we think.**

**Anyway, here is a fun fact:**

**The Dip, from **_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit, **_**is a green substance with some yellow when a Toon is not touching it. The reason why the Wicked Witch of the West in this story uses fire that has the colors green and yellow was because I wanted to have an idea of Doom still using the Dip as one of his weapons and because the Wicked Witch of the West is one of his terrifying forms that he was resurrected as after he was dipped by Beatrice.**

**I'm sorry if I'm not making any sense on that fun fact.**

**Okay, so, here is chapter thirty one!**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1**

**PS: Before you read the next story (**_**The Birchwood Twin(s): Peaches and Powers!**_**), I recommend watching/reading these movies/books, **_**Matilda **_**and **_**James and the Giant Peach.**_**)**

**Third Person POV:**

With worry, Sleazy and Psycho (with a sandwich in his hand) walked to Greasy's office. They've been worried about him since he went looking for Beatrice with Tommy (her brother), Cressida, Penelope, Smarty, Stupid, Flasher, Wheezy, and Slimy. Yes, Sleazy and Psycho looked for Beatrice, too. They were worried like Greasy but not too worried, unlike Greasy.

"Why is Greasy sad again?" Psycho asked Sleazy.

"He's actually more worried than sad." Sleazy replied. "Greasy's worried about Beatrice because he thinks that he'll never find Beatrice."

"Pretty Girly?"

"If that's what you call Beatrice, yes. And ever since we all came back from Thomas's house, Greasy is just…not…I don't know…not his usual 'on-duty' self. I don't know how to describe it but Greasy isn't really focused on most things. You know what I'm saying?"

Psycho looked at Sleazy with a blank look on his face, obviously not really getting the point.

"Never mind, never mind." Sleazy said as he and Psycho approached the door that led to Greasy's office. "Still have that sandwich?"

"Yes." Psycho said and held it up.

Then, Sleazy knocked on the door.

"Greasy, can Psycho and I come in?" He asked.

No reply.

Despite of that, Sleazy and Psycho went inside.

To their horror, Greasy wasn't in the office.

"Greasy, where are you in the office? I know you're in here." Sleazy said.

Then, Sleazy and Psycho turned their heads to their right after hearing a noise that sounded like a sad sigh.

In the far corner where Psycho and Sleazy were looking, there was a bed and the sheets were moving in and out.

"Is Greasy under there?" Psycho asked.

"Under the sheets? Yep, I believe so." Sleazy replied.

The two curious weasels walked over to the bed. Underneath it were two spectator shoes and a green zoot suit-styled trench coat and next to one of the bed posts was a green hat.

Sleazy cleared his throat and he took a deep breath.

"Greasy, are you doing all right?" He asked.

Without peeking from the sheets, Greasy said,

"_Déjame en paz_."

Sleazy shook his head.

"No, we can't leave you alone right now. Boss is wondering why you're taking so long to come and eat."

With strong enunciation, as if Sleazy didn't get the message, Greasy said,

"_Deja ... yo ... solo_."

This is where a brief moment of silence was on its cue. Psycho looked at Sleazy and he sighed.

"All right, Greasy." He said. "Psycho and I will leave you alone. We brought you a sandwich and we'll leave on your nightstand if you get hungry."

Psycho walked over to the night stand and he places the sandwich in the middle of it.

As Psycho and Sleazy were about to walk out, Sleazy said to Greasy,

"Don't worry, Greasy. We'll find Beatrice and like you, I hope that she's doing all right. We just got to keep our fingers crossed."

Then, Sleazy walked out of the office and closed the door.

After the click of the door closing, Greasy sat up from the bed and the sheets fell down from his head.

"I hope you're right, Sleazy." Greasy said. "I hope that _muchacha _is all right."

…

**Beatrice:**

"Can I believe my eyes?" The Wizard exclaimed in surprise as flames were being shot out from the bottom of the altar. "Why have you six come back here?"

Yes, Scarecrow, TW, Lion, Toto, and I have made it back to the Emerald City and we were escorted back to the chamber of the Wizard with big smiles on our faces. How we got transported back to the Emerald City isn't important right now.

So anyway, Scarecrow handed me the broomstick and with a smile on my face, I walked up a couple of feet. Toto followed me as I set the broom down in front of me and backed away from it a couple of inches.

"We've done what you told us." I said. "We've brought you the broom of the Wicked Witch of the West. We melted him with water."

Brief pause.

"Oh, you liquidated him, eh?" The Wizard said. "Very resourceful!"

"Yes, sir." I replied. "So we'd like you to keep your promise to us, if you please."

With a brief explosion and spark from the flames, the Wizard exclaimed,

"NOT SO FAST! NOT SO FAST!"

His exclamation was so loud and (kind of) harsh that my smile was wiped off my face and I trembled in fear and surprise.

"I'll have to give the matter a little thought!" The Wizard said. "Go away and come back tomorrow!"

_WHAT?! _I thought.

"TOMORROW?!" I exclaimed. "But I want to go home right now! I can't wait tomorrow!"

I heard TW walk up and he stood beside me on my right.

"YOU'VE HAD PLENTY OF TIME ALREADY!" He exclaimed.

I heard Lion and Scarecrow walk up and they stood beside me on my left.

"YEAH!" Lion exclaimed angrily.

"DO NOT AROUSE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ!" The Wizard exclaimed. "I said, 'Come back tomorrow'!"

I frowned.

"If you were really great and powerful, YOU'D KEEP YOUR PROMISES!" I shouted.

"DO YOU PRESUME TO CRITICIZE THE GREAT OZ, YOU UNGRATEFUL CREATURES?" The Wizard asked. "THINK YOURSELVES LUCKY THAT I'M GIVING YOU AUDIENCE TOMORROW…"

As the Wizard continued to talk, Head Number Two tapped my shoulder and he pointed to his left. I looked and I gasped in horror when I saw Toto standing next to an open curtain. I saw an ordinary man, who looked like Yen Sid with his beard and hair cut, with gray hair in a gray suit and pants. I made TW and Lion turn to their lefts and I'm probably guessing that they're shocked to see a man messing around with dials, levers, buttons, switches, and speaking into a hanging microphone. I'm going to give Toto credit for exposing that man behind the curtain.

"…INSTEAD OF TWENTY YEARS FROM NOW!" The man finished in the voice of the Wizard.

The man turned around and he gasped in shock when he figured out that he was exposed.

"THE GREAT OZ HAS SPOKEN!" He said in the microphone.

Finally, the man turned around and frantically, he begins to close the curtain.

As I walked over to his control booth and the curtain that was hiding him (and the control booth), the man exclaimed,

"PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN! The GREAT OZ…HAS SPOKEN!"

I pulled open the curtain.

The man looked at me with horror as I crossed my arms.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I asked.

"I-I-I…" The man stuttered.

Then, he turns to the microphone and began to say,

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL…"

Finally, the man gives up.

"…Wizard of Oz." He concluded.

I gasped in disbelief.

"YOU ARE?!" I exclaimed. "I don't believe you!"

The man sighed.

"No, I'm afraid it's true." He said as I heard TW, Scarecrow, and Lion walk up to us. "It's just me. I'm the only wizard and there aren't any others."

"YOU HUMBUG!" Head Numbers One and Two exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lion said.

The 'Wizard' sighed sadly.

"You're right, I'm a humbug." He said. "I'm actually a very good man. I'm a really bad wizard, that's all."

"What about that you promised TW?!" Head Number One exclaimed angrily.

"And the courage that you promised Lion?!" Head Number Two exclaimed.

"And Scarecrow's brains?" TW, Toto, Lion, and I exclaimed in unison.

"Why, my two-headed friend, anybody can have a brain." The 'Wizard' said to Scarecrow. "That's a very mediocre commodity. Every pusillanimous creature that crawls on this earth or slinks through the slimy seas has a brain! Back where I come from, we have universities, seats of great learning, where men go to become great thinkers. When they come out, they think deep thoughts with no more brains than YOU TWO have. But they have one thing that you two haven't got: a diploma!"

The 'Wizard' turns around and grabs two rolls of paper with ribbons hanging out from the ends. He gives one diploma to each side of Scarecrow.

"Therefore, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the Universitatus Committeatum _E Pluribus Unum, _I hereby confer upon you two the honorary degree of Th.D."

"'Th.D.'?" Head Numbers One and Two asked.

"Doctors of 'Thinkology'." The 'Wizard' replied.

Head Number One gave us a face that makes himself look like he's thinking of something.

"Twenty-five squared plus fifteen squared equals eight hundred fifty..." Head Number One said.

"And eight hundred fifty under the square root is twenty nine point one, five, four, seven, five, nine, four, seven." Head Number Two concluded.

I gasped in surprised and the heads gasped in realization.

"OH, JOY!" They exclaimed in unison. "WE GOT OURSELVES OUR OWN BRAIN!"

Okay, now we're getting somewhere.

"As for you, my fine friend," The Wizard said to Lion as they walked to a column on the altar (TW, Scarecrow, Toto, and I followed them.). "you are a victim of disorganized thinking. You're under the unfortunate delusion that simply because you run away from danger you have no courage. You're confusing courage with wisdom. Back where I come from, we have men who are called 'heroes'. Once a year, they take their fortitude out of mothballs and parade it down the main street of the city." The Wizard opens the column and takes out a big, black bag. "And they have no more courage than you have. But they have one thing that you haven't got: a medal."

The Wizard reaches inside the bag and pulls out…

"Therefore, for meritorious conduct, extraordinary valor, conspicuous bravery against Wicked Witches, I award you the Triple Cross." The Wizard said and clips the medal underneath Lion's trimmed mane. "You are now a member of the Legion of Courage."

The Wizard smiles and shakes his hand with Lion.

Lion begins to say something but nothing comes out of his smiling mouth and he begins to blush.

"Aw, shucks, I'm speechless." Lion said.

Then, the Wizard looks at TW.

"As for you, my galvanized friend, you want a heart." He said.

TW nodded.

"You don't know how lucky you are without one. Hearts will never be practical until they're made unbreakable." The Wizard said.

"But I would still like to have a heart." TW replied.

"Back where I come from, there are men who do NOTHING all day but good deeds. They are called…uh, what's that word…phil…uh…"

"'Philanthropists'?" Head Numbers One and Two and I asked in unison.

"Yes, that's it. Those men are called philanthropists and their hearts are no bigger than yours. But they have one thing that you haven't got: a testimonial."

As the Wizard continues to explain, he reaches in his bag and begins to look for something for TW.

"Therefore, in consideration of your kindness, I take pleasure at this time in presenting you…" The Wizard takes out a large, red, heart-shaped watch with a golden chain. "…with a small token of our esteem and affection. And remember, my friend, that a heart is not judged by how much you love but by how much you are loved by others."

I nodded my head in agreement.

_That is very, very true. _I thought.

The Wizard hands TW the watch. TW puts the watch up to his ear and he exclaims, "Oh, it ticks! Listen!"

He puts the clock close to my ear and I heard it ticking. TW lets Scarecrow and Lion listen to the ticking watch and I giggled as they listen to the ticking.

"Read what my medal says!" Lion said. "'Courage'! Ain't that the truth?"

"My, oh, my." I said. "They're all wonderful."

Head Number One gasped.

"Wait a minute! What about Beatrice?" He asked the Wizard.

"Yeah, how about Beatrice?" TW asked.

I shook my head.

"I-I don't think there's anything in the black bag for me." I confessed.

"Well, you force me into a cataclysmic decision. The only way to get Beatrice back to Houston, Texas is for me to take her there myself."

I gasped.

"Oh, you are?" I asked happily. "Are you a clever enough wizard to manage it?"

"I was a Texas man myself." The Wizard said. "I liked the beautiful sunsets, the beauty of the bluebonnets, and even danced to the country music that would be played on the radio. I was a magician who performed many impossible tricks that anyone has ever seen. One day, at a country fair, I was in a hot air balloon and I was about to perform one of many spectacular feats of stratospheric skill, never before attempted by man, an unfortunate phenomenon occurred. The balloon failed to return to the fair."

"It did?" Lion asked.

"Weren't you frightened?" I asked.

"Frightened?" The Wizard asked back. "You are talking to a man who has LAUGHED IN THE FACE OF DEATH, SNEERED AT DOOM, and CHUCKLED AT CATASTROPHE. I was petrified. Then, suddenly, the wind changed and the balloon floated down into the heart of this noble city, where I was instantly acclaimed Oz, the First Wizard Deluxe! Times being what they were, I accepted the job, retaining my balloon against the advent of a quick getaway. And in that balloon, my dear Beatrice, you and I will return to the land of '_e pluribus unum'_!"

_I can't wait to go back to Texas! _I thought. _The Lone Star State and the capital of the pecan pies, here I come!_


	34. Chapter 32 (Final)

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**(Hey, y'all!**

**Sorry for not posting this final chapter last night. I was still working on it and I stayed up 'til 2:15 in the morning. I had to go to sleep and I was really tired.**

**Anyway, 2014 is coming tomorrow!**

**Grab your fireworks or party poppers ready because tomorrow is going to be a brand new year! Spend some time with your family and even read stuff from FanFiction if you want.**

**This is the last chapter of **_**The Birchwood Twin(s) in The Wizard of Oz**_** and coming up in a few days or a couple of weeks, **_**The Birchwood Twin(s): Peaches and Powers!**_

**I hope that y'all are having a good Christmas break and New Year's!**

**Enjoy the story and life as it goes!**

**-imaginarytoon1**

**PS: For those of you who love musicals, check out **_**Matilda: The Musical **_**on YouTube and listen to a couple of the songs that were performed in the next story.**

**Here's the link and I'm sorry that it's not in the best quality:**

** watch?v=lis51a1Esuc )**

**Beatrice:**

A few quick hours later, the Wizard, Scarecrow, TW, Lion, Toto, and I were in the center of the Emerald City. Toto and I were in the gondola of the Wizard's hot red, white, and blue hot air balloon with the Wizard himself. Everyone in the Emerald City gathered around the balloon and they were watching with excitement and curiosity. Lion, TW, and Scarecrow were getting ready to untie the ropes that held the balloon.

Then, after everyone cheered, the Wizard announced,

"This is positively the finest exhibition ever to be shown. I, your Wizard _per ardua et alta, _am about to embark upon a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey into the outer stratosphere!"

The townspeople cheered.

"To confer, converse, and otherwise hobnob with my brother wizards." The Wizard continued. "And I hereby decree that until what time, if any, if I return, the Two-Headed Scarecrow by virtue of their highly superior brains, shall rule in my stead, assisted by Tin Weasel, by virtue of his magnificent heart, and the Lion by virtue of his courage. Obey them as you would obey me."

Before the townspeople cheered, Toto SLIPPED out of my hands and jumped out of the gondola of the hot air balloon.

"HEY, COME HERE, YOU STUPID CAT!" Toto exclaimed disappeared into the crowd. "I'LL TEACH YOU A THING OR TWO ABOUT STARING AT ME AND GIVING ME THE EVIL EYE!"

"Toto, come back here!" I exclaimed and climbed out of the gondola.

"Don't go without her!" Lion said to the Wizard as I chased after Toto.

After apologizing to the owner of the cat, I chased after Toto, who was not doing a good job on keeping up with the cat. Several of the townspeople moved out of my way as I caught up with Toto. I got bumped in the arms a few times and I finally caught up with Toto before he disappeared into the crowd just because of a cat.

I ran back to where the Wizard was waiting but to my horror, the Wizard was already floating away with the balloon!

"COME BACK! COME BACK!" I cried. "Don't go without me! PLEASE COME BACK!"

"I can't come back! I don't know how this works!" The Wizard exclaimed as he was going up higher and higher into the sky. "GOODBYE, FOLKS!"

All of the townspeople waved and shouted, "GOOD-BYE!"

Everyone watched as the Wizard float up to the sky with his balloon and I sighed sadly.

"Oh, now I'll never get home." I said.

"Sorry, Beatrice. I couldn't resist." Toto said and patted my arm with one of his furry paws.

"Stay with us, then." Lion said with a little bit of sadness in his voice. "We don't want you to go."

I sniffled.

"That's very kind of y'all," I said, "but this could never be like Houston. My brother and father must've stopped looking for me and wondering where I am right now. What am I going to do?"

After a brief pause, Head Numbers One and Two gasped.

"Look!" Head Number One said.

"Here's someone who can help you!" Head Number Two said and pointed at something.

I looked at where Head Number Two was pointing and everyone, including I, saw a bubble that was constantly changing colors heading its way in the town. The bubble finally changed to a red and purple color before it touched the ground.

Glinda appears from the bubble and everyone gasped softly at the sight of her. As she walked down a staircase, every man who saw her took off their hats and bowed in respect. The women also bowed in respect but they didn't take off their hats like the men did. While Glinda walked through the crowd, they made room for her and bowed down to their knees. When she approached me, Scarecrow, TW, Lion, and Toto, the townspeople stopped bowing and watched.

I did a small curtsey and I asked Glinda,

"Will you help me? Can you help me?"

Glinda chuckled and smiled.

"You don't need to be helped anymore." She said. "You've always had the power to go back to Houston."

If I were a Toon, my jaw would've dropped to the ground. Instead, my eyes grew as wide as sugar plums.

"I have?!" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell her before?" Head Numbers One and Two asked in unison.

"Because she wouldn't have believed me." Glinda replied. "She had to learn it herself."

"What have you learned, Beatrice?" TW asked.

I paused for a second and took a deep breath.

"Well…I think that sometimes in life, someone is chosen to do something and have to follow a destiny that's been planned for them in the future. Even if they don't think that they'll fulfill it, that someone would still have to fulfill their destiny and destinies are inevitable or changed." I said and took another deep breath. "I know that if someone chooses me to be a part of something, I have to participate. If I hadn't made it to Munchkin Land when I first came to Oz, then where would Scarecrow, TW, and Lion be or what would they be doing if I wasn't around? Scarecrow would still be hanging on a pole and have crows make fun of them every day and never get their brains, TW would've stayed rusted and stand next to a fallen tree without assistance and never get his heart, and Lion would've been cowering somewhere and never get his courage." I felt tear drops running down my cheeks. "Now that I'm here with Scarecrow, TW, Lion, and Toto, I began to think about how destinies are inevitable and I faced many obstacles, temptations, and even fought an evil witch with my friends. Now I know that if I try to avoid anything that'll lead me to my destiny, something is going to make me go back and follow it. And after I ran away from home while I was taken away, I felt like I didn't belong to anybody. I also realized that I do belong to a family and nobody can replace me. There is only one Beatrice Birchwood and there will never, ever be anybody who can take my spots in life."

I took one last deep breath.

"Is that right?" I asked Glinda.

"That's all it is!" She replied with a smile.

"But that's so easy!" Head Number One exclaimed.

"We should've thought of that for you!" Head Number Two said.

"I should've felt that in my heart." TW said.

"No. Beatrice had to find that out for herself." Glinda said. "Those sandals will take you and Toto home in seconds."

"They'll take us home…right-right now?" I asked.

"Whenever you wish."

I looked at TW, Lion, and Scarecrow.

"Oh, man." I said. "It's going to be so hard to say goodbye."

I walked over to TW.

"Goodbye, TW." I said.

He hugged me and even though TW looked a lot like Greasy, I hugged him back. After he released me, I saw that teardrops were running down from his eyes.

"Please don't cry, TW." I said. "I'm very sorry to say this but the Witch got rid of the oilcan. Please don't cry. You'll rust so dreadfully."

TW wiped his tears off his cheeks with his hand.

"Now I know I've got a heart because it's breaking." He said.

I patted TW on his shoulder and I walked to Lion.

"Goodbye, Lion." I said and patted him on his shoulder. "I know that it's not right for me to say this but I'm going to miss the way you used to holler for help before you found your courage."

Lion sniffled a little bit and wiped a teardrop off his cheek.

"I would never have found it if it hadn't been for you." He said.

I hugged him and I walked to Scarecrow.

"I'm really going to miss y'all." I said.

Scarecrow pulled me into a hug and I felt Head Number Two pat my back with his hand.

"Goodbye, Beatrice." Both heads said in unison.

After I stopped hugging Scarecrow, I walked to Glinda.

"Are you ready now?" She asked gently.

I wiped a teardrop and nodded.

"Goodbye, TW. Goodbye, Lion. Goodbye, Scarecrow." Toto said and waved at them. They waved back.

"All right, Beatrice. Close your eyes and tap your heels together three times." Glinda said.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Gently but firmly, I tapped my heels together. I heard the rubies on the sandals make a clicking sound as I tapped my heels.

"And think to yourself…" Glinda said. "'There's no place like home. There's no place like home'."

"There's no place like home." I repeated with my eyes still closed. "There's no place like home."

As I continued to repeat that, I felt the wind blowing at me. I even felt like I was getting lifted off of the ground.

Then, I heard a WHOOOOOSH sound and I opened my eyes.

I was traveling through a space where many colors are zooming past me and I felt like I was in a speeding NASA rocket ship. Then, the colors changed into some familiar surroundings. Although I still felt like I was in a speeding NASA rocket ship, none of the surroundings were looking like blurs. I was now seeing trees, rock roads, open grass fields, cars, trucks, and people riding motorcycles as I speeded pass and over everything.

I even began to notice that I was slowly getting closer and closer to the ground and I knew that Toto and I are back in Houston. That reminds me. I wonder why Toto isn't saying anything right now.

Finally, my feet touched the ground and I was like a Toon screeching to a halt after seeing a road hazard in front of them. After I covered thirty feet, I began to slow down and eventually, I stopped.

"Toto, we're home." I said and looked down at him.

Toto was no longer a walking talking doll. He was back to his inanimate self. Well, at least I got to talk to him while we were in Oz.

Then, I looked at where I am right now.

"I'm five minutes away from my house." I mumbled. "I guess I can walk the rest of the way."

I looked down at my feet.

"Huh!" I said. "My tennis shoes are back. I guess Glinda now wields the sandals."

After that, I began to walk.

As I walked, I saw a 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS TEENAGER' poster.

This is what it looked like:

**HAVE YOU SEEN THIS TEENAGER?**

** Name: Beatrice Elaine Birchwood**

** Last Seen: In the back of a HJI Van**

** Picture of me**

**My mom's phone number**

I took off running because I prefer to surprise my family instead of someone calling them.

After a few minutes of turning a couple of lefts and rights, going a few ups, and holding a doll in my hand, I arrived home.

"There's my home." I said.

I walked up to the front door and I was about to knock on it.

_What if Mom calls Mr. D? _I thought. _What if she yells at me? What if she verbally abuses me and gives me a harsh punishment? Wait a minute. Forget those things! I came home to forgive my mom and even start all over with her._

I reached the doorknob and twisted it a little bit to see if it was locked. It turns smoothly and I quietly enter my house.

After I closed the door, I heard Dad calling from the living room,

"Tommy…or Scarlett, any luck yet? Have you found Beatrice yet?"

I looked at the clock that was nailed on the left side of the wall. It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Scarlett, have you found Beatrice yet?" Dad called from the living room.

Quickly and quietly, I ran to the living room and stood in the middle of the doorway. I saw Dad sitting in his favorite chair with a sad look on his face.

"I'm here, Daddy." I said. "I'm home."

Dad looked up and he jumped off of his chair and ran to me.

"Oh, Beatrice!" He exclaimed and hugged me. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Daddy." I replied. "Not a single scratch on me since my meeting with Angie."

"I'm so glad that you're safe."

"I'm so glad to be home."

After a few minutes, I heard a car drive up.

"Scarlett's home." Dad said after letting me go.

"Is she going to call Mr. D when she sees me?" I asked.

"Mr. D was found at the research park. He was looking for you and during the tornado, Mr. D was thrown in to the lake of the park and he was found floating on the water. The only thing that you have to worry about is how your mom going to react."

I nodded and I heard the door open up.

"Abbot?" Mom called.

"Dad?" Tommy called.

"Mr. Birchwood?" Cressida and Penelope asked in unison.

"Did anybody call?" Mom asked as I heard them walk over to the living room.

Then, all four of them walked into the living room and they saw me.

"BEATRICE!" Mom, Tommy, Cressida, and Penelope exclaimed.

Tommy, Cressida, and Penelope ran over to me and they started to hug me in excitement.

"Are you all right", "Are you hurt", "Where have you been?" Tommy, Cressida, and Penelope asked.

"You'll never believe where I was and yes, I'm all right." I replied.

"Why did you get out of Mr. D's van when he was taking you to the HJI?" Mom asked with an angry look on my face.

We all looked at her.

"You should be at the HJI." Mom said to me. "I'm going to call the people of the HJI and you're going there, no ifs, ands, or buts."

I shook my head.

"I'm not going there, Momma." I said. "That's not the place for me."

"The HJI is certainly-" Mom began.

"It isn't, Mom. I'm not going there just because you think that I'm crazy and I talk to imaginary beings. I'm not the only person who can do that and there are some people in this world who are like or similar to me. I am your daughter and I'm going to allow you to kick me out of the house because this is where I belong."

"Are you even mad at me?"

"I was mad at you because you wanted me to be out of the house and because you just wanted a son. But I don't want to have a grudge on you and I would like to have a better mother-daughter relationship. I even suggest that you should talk to someone, like Mr. Anderson, the psychologist, about why you don't love me like a daughter. What do you say, Mom? Should we start over?"

Mom thinks over what I just said and I saw Penelope and Cressida look at me with looks of surprise.

Finally, Mom sighed and said,

"Let's start over."

After she said that, time passed by quickly.

Mom, Dad, Tommy, and I were waving good-bye to Cressida and Penelope when the sun was about to set. Since they don't want to go back to their parents, they decided to live with a foster family who were eight minutes away from us.

Then, around nine o'clock at night, while everybody else was asleep, I sat down on my bed and I began to read _Of Mice and Men_.

I was probably in the middle of the third chapter of my book when my head was beginning to hurt. I probably haven't been drinking a lot of water when I was in Oz and maybe that's why I'm getting a headache.

I got off of my bed and walked to the kitchen.

After entering the kitchen, I walked to a cabinet and took out a small glass. I walked to the sink and filled the glass with water.

I heard shuffling after setting the glass down on the counter. I ignored the shuffling and walked to the medicine cabinet.

I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a container of ibuprofen. I twisted off the lid and pulled out two ibuprofen capsules.

The next thing that I heard was giggling and more shuffling as I was about to put the capsules in my mouth. I looked to my left and I didn't see anything. Then, I didn't hear anything else.

"Oh, well." I said and opened my mouth.

I popped the capsules in my mouth and said, "Down the hatch."

I put the glass up to my lips and swallowed the capsules with the water in one gulp.

After putting the glass in the sink, I walked back to my room. Finally, I decided to mark where I left off on _Of Mice and Men _and go to sleep.

I put the book down on the floor and turned off my lamp.

After my head was on the pillow, I felt like I was out.

I was breathing in and out heavily as I tried to enjoy a good night's sleep. That was one thing that was on my list of things to do once I get back from Oz.

_I probably won't wake up until six o'clock in the evening tomorrow. _I thought.

My heart began to leap when I heard my bedroom door open. I tried to relax as I heard two persons walk in to my room. Who could be walking in my room at this time of the night?

I felt my bed tilt down a little and someone began to rake their fingers through my hair.

"Pretty Girly?" I heard Psycho ask me.

My eyes shot open and I turned on my lamp.

All of the sudden, something in green leaps out of nowhere and wraps its arms around me.

It was Greasy.

"You are alive!" He exclaimed. "I was so worried about you!"

"It's all right, Greasy. I'm all right." I said.

He stopped hugging me and then, Greasy made me look at him in the eyes.

"Do not, I mean, DO NOT disappear like that!" He exclaimed. "You almost gave me a heart attack! I was afraid that you were dead."

"As you and Psycho can see," I said, "I'm not dead. I don't have a single scratch on me since my meeting with Angie."

Then, Psycho crawled up on my bed and he hugged me.

"Don't do that again, Pretty Girly." He said. "Don't leave like you did in that big, bad storm."

"I won't, I won't." I replied.

Then, I felt Psycho getting pulled away by Greasy and he hugged me again.

"I'm so glad that you're back." He said.

"I'm glad, too." I replied in a voice that people use when they're relaxed, irritated, and tired at the same time.

As Greasy hugged me, he started to rock me a little bit and places one of his hands on the back of my head.

"Can I ask you a few things?" He whispered.

"Yeah. What are they?" I asked.

Greasy released me and he puts his right hand on my hands.

"Ever since the other Toons found out about the sleepwalking incident, they keep telling me and the other members of the Toon Patrol that we should've been dipped. Do we deserved to be dipped, _muchacha?"_

I looked at Greasy with a shocked look on my face.

"No, Greasy." I said. "Y'all don't deserve to be dipped. The only thing that y'all deserve is another chance."

Greasy and Psycho sighed in relief.

"That was all that I was looking for." Greasy said. "And…do you love me?"

"I only like you as a friend, Greasy." I replied. "We talked about this at the hospital in Los Angeles."

"I like you more than just a friend, _muchacha._ What exactly are you saying to me exactly?"

I sighed.

"I think that you're a really, really, really nice guy…er, weasel…and I actually appreciate your kindness towards me…but I am not ready to date anyone. I'm sorry that I told you that and I am being really honest with you." I explained.

Greasy looks at me with a blank but serious look on his face.

"Is it about what happened to you in the past? When all of the other boys took advantage of you and even abused you?" He asked me.

My eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Your brother told me everything." Greasy replied. "He even told me about that Austin Jakobe who used you and took advantage of you while working on a school project."

I shook my head and I tried to forget about that.

"That was the most dreadful time of my life." I said.

"Thomas also told me that you also made the choice of never hanging out with boys because you were tired of being used, taken advantage of, and abused by them." Greasy replied to me.

Then, he pulls me into another hug.

"I know you're finding it hard to trust me," Greasy said, "but you have to. I would never abuse or take advantage of you like those boys did and that's a solemn promise. I'm going to keep that."

He sighed.

"You just have to trust me."

I sighed and then, slowly, I hugged Greasy back. I'm not doing that because I just went right on ahead and immediately fall in love with Greasy. I hugged him back because I think that the other Toons who know him and the other weasels should be trusted as time goes.

"I'm going to trust you, Greasy." I said. "But only on one condition. If you do something that'll make me lose my trust in you, there will be no other way to make me trust you again."

Greasy sighed in relief and he still hugged me.

"I promise that I will never do anything that'll make you not trust me." He said. "You're the only person who actually trusts me."

"Wait a minute; I thought that Judge Doom was the only one who trusted you and the other members of the Toon Patrol."

He stopped hugging me and shook his head.

"No. Doom doesn't count anymore." Greasy said. "He is now giving every Toon a bad name."

"Doom's a bully." Psycho said.

Then, something just came to my mind.

"I need to tell Yen Sid about trying to reform the other members of the Toon Patrol." I said.

"Psycho and I already changed." Greasy reminded.

"All who's left is Smarty, Stupid, Flasher, Slimy, Sleazy, and Wheezy."

Then, one of my desk drawers opened up by itself and the Genie's lamp floats out of it.

The lamp made its way over to me and it landed in between me and Greasy.

"What's that?" Greasy asked.

"It's the Genie's lamp." I replied. "I think that I might've told you and the others about it."

The lid on the lamp pops off and a light begins to glow inside.

"Beatrice Birchwood, you have accepted a job that no other Toon wanted to accept." Yen Sid's voice said in the lamp. "I know that you know about your destiny and I wanted to give you a few warnings as you continue to make a change and find more allies with Tommy. As you already know, never let your anger or fear go out of control because if either of those things are out of control, then Doom will come back as somebody else with his characteristics and personality lingering in his new form. He'll also become more powerful and more terrifying as he looks for his own allies. I believe that there are a few more things that you and Tommy need to know. Doom is also planning on killing you and Tommy but not because he wants you dead. He wants to have your hearts."

Greasy, Psycho, and I gasped in horror and in unison.

"Since the hearts are one of your most potent weapons that you possess, Doom wants to control the world with that power with your heart's power. My advice to you and Tommy is that never let Doom control or possess you because if he does, then he'll take away your hearts and use them for his evil purpose of taking over the world and ruin the lives of humans and Toons." Yen Sid's voice continued.

"Oh, man." I whispered.

"As you and Tommy continue with your lives, keep an eye out for Doom and try to decrease his number of allies. He will be powerful but you and Tommy are the Toons' only hope of keeping Doom from taking over both the human and Toon world. I will also give you these powers that'll help you during your encounters with Doom and maybe some hints or lessons that you'll learn. One last thing, if you suspect that Doom is wandering around in your world, look out for his red eyes, high squeaky voice, and any behavior traits that makes a Toon. But for now, try to act like you're having a normal life and try to have a good school year. Stay safe and Godspeed."

The light stopped glowing inside the lamp and the lid, as if it were being pulled by a magnet, made its way back to the top of the lid, where it's supposed to be. Then, the lamp floated back into my desk drawer.

"Wow, _muchacha, _you and Thomas have some destiny there." Greasy said.

"This is going to be exciting." Was all I said.

Then, Greasy sighed.

"Well, Psycho and I have to head back to Toon Town." He said. "I'll see you some other time."

He tousled my hair and left my room.

Psycho looked me and smiled.

"You love Greasy, don't ya?" He asked.

"I like him as a friend, Psycho. Just a friend." I replied.

Psycho gives me a smug and moves his eyebrows up and down, as if he were saying: "Sure you do".

"PSSSH! Knock it off!" I laughed.

Then, Greasy's hand slips underneath the crack of my door and grabs Psycho as he giggled. He disappears under the crack and I heard Greasy say,

"Sleep well, _muchacha_."

"See you, Greasy." I replied.

Then, all goes silent.

I turned off my lamp and I sighed.

Greasy's right. Tommy and I have one exciting destiny. It's going to be exciting, dangerous, and probably epic. I have a feeling that the battle with Doom will not be like any battle that the world would remember.

There's no way that I'm going to abandon my destiny.

**THE END!**


End file.
